Nacido para conocerte
by L.L Gwekwik
Summary: Lance McClain un joven coqueto y egocéntrico vera sus planes truncados de ser el mejor estudiante cuando un misterioso chico aparece en su vida, intrigado ante tan indeseable presencia decide conocer a su rival un omega al cual no podrá resistirse, es ahí cuando se dará cuenta que quizá nació para conocerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Omegaverse

AU Voltron

Pareja principal Klance

Pareja secundaria MattxShiro

Un poco de Allurance

Se supone que es un AU escolar donde los chicos van en el Bachiller. Tanto Lance, Keith, Pidge-Katie y Hunk son de primer año mientras que Allura, Shiro y Matt son de tercero y Koran es un profesor que es pariente de Allura.

Matt y Keith son omegas

Lance, Shiro y Allura son alfas

Pidge, Hunk y Koran son betas

Cosas del destino

I

Cuando decidió inscribirse a la mejor universidad de la ciudad estaba seguro de que ingresaría sin complicaciones, no solo que como hijo de una familia importantes de alfas tenía el mundo a sus pies sino porque gozaba de una gran inteligencia, por lo que no tenía ningún problema con ello. Lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue el inesperado anuncio de que aquella universidad se funcionará con las otras dos universidades de la ciudad y así crear un distrito estudiantil. Había oído rumores sobre que el gobierno tenía en mente dejar de dividir a la ciudadanía por clases, no es que ser alfa, beta u omega dejara de importar, era una iniciativa para que las tres jerarquías gozaran de las mismas oportunidades y no fuesen mermadas por su condición biológica, algo a lo que él no se oponía en absoluto, solo que pensaba en ciertos detalles que podían complicar la iniciativa.

Sin mucho que pensar y seguro de su victoria espero sin la menor preocupación el día en que los estudiantes aceptados se les enviaría un correo con las instrucciones que debían seguir para continuar con el proceso de inscripción. Un mensaje llego a su móvil era de su chat grupal junto a sus viejos compañeros de secundaria, el trío se conformaba por Hunk, Katie a quien apodaban Pidge y él. El mensaje era de Hunk.

Hunk: Chicos estoy muy nervioso, sino pase el examen de ingreso no sé qué haré, estoy comiendo mucho.

Katie-Pidge: ¡No te preocupes demasiado Hunk! Yo soy muy inteligente y estoy segura de que pasare el examen.

Lance: Por supuesto que lo pasé, fui el mejor en la clase los tres años seguidos.

Katie-Pidge: No te creas tanto, yo tenía mejor promedio en matemáticas y física.

Lance: Si, pero mi promedio general era más alto que el tuyo.

Hunk: ¡Chicos, no discutan! Mejor veamos los tres al mismo tiempo si quedamos

Katie-Pidge: ¡Hagámoslo!

Lance: ¡Bien!

Lance abrió la bandeja de entrada y vio el correo, lo leyó y tal como se lo esperaba quedo en la prestigiosa universidad.

\- ¡Oh, si! - grito emocionado.

Su móvil vibró.

Katie-Pidge: Como esperaba quede

Lance: Obvio yo también.

Hunk: Estoy muy sorprendido, también quede.

Katie-Pidge: Vayamos juntos a inscribirnos, las clases son dentro de quince días.

Hunk: y también por comida.

Katie-Pidge: Bien, mañana a las 10:00 en la entrada.

Lance: Ok, los veo ahí chicos.

Hunk: No olviden la comida.

Lance se levantó emocionado, llego hasta la sala de su casa anunciándole a toda su familia que fue aceptado, todos lo felicitaron orgullosos de él.

Al día siguiente inició motivado a llevar el resto de los documentos a la universidad, se sentía bastante feliz. Se encontro con Pidge y Hunk quienes lo esperaban en la entrada tal y como habían acordado.

\- ¡Hey! - los saludo.

\- ¡Es bueno verlos chicos! - los abrazo Hunk.

\- A mí también me alegra verlos- dijo Pidge intentando no morir sofocada por el abrazo de Hunk. Estaba entre él y Lance.

\- Solo tenemos que entregar todo y ya- comento Lance resignado a que Hunk no los liberaría en un buen rato.

\- Estaba muy asustado de no volver a verlos si no quedaba aquí- lloriqueo el más alto -Los quiero chicos.

\- Se nos hace tarde, debemos pasar- dijo Pidge ante el prolongado abrazo de Hunk.

\- Lo siento chicos- se disculpó liberándolos -Estoy muy emocionado.

El trío camino por las instalaciones. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes estudiantes y algunos maestros. Lance se percató de que había ciertos estudiantes que eran colocados en grupos apartes mientras lo que parecían ser enfermeras les pedían llenar un formulario.

\- ¿No son esos omegas? - pregunto Hunk al percatarse de ese detalle.

\- Si, al parecer son omegas- asintió Pidge deteniéndose un poco -Mi hermano está ahí- suspiro -Es solo para estar al tanto del celo y esas cosas.

\- Sería realmente malo que un omega entrara en celo de repente- dijo Hunk preocupado -Supongo que por eso toman todas esas precauciones.

\- Al final es inevitable que nos separen- murmuro Pidge casi para sí misma.

\- ¿No es tu familia son solo betas? - pregunto Lance al enterarse que el hermano de Pidge es un omega.

\- Si, quiero decir, mi padre es un beta y mi madre también, yo nací siendo uno, pero Matt...- se encogió de hombros -Es un omega.

Lance había oído historias de lo complicado que podría llegar a ser la vida de un omega. El celo, las jerarquías, encontrar a su destinado, pero ante todo el prejuicio que les rodeaba. Si bien el siendo un alfa nunca vivió algo como ello y tampoco lo entendía del todo sentía pena por su amiga.

\- Mientras él tome los supresores no tendrá problemas- dijo intentando animar a la chica.

\- Si, si, además mientras lo estén monitoreando no tendrá problemas.

\- Incluso la universidad tiene un hospital- Lance observó que después del gran jardín se alzaba lo que parecía ser un edificio médico. Lo señalo para mostrárselo a sus amigos -Miren, ahí.

\- Es ese el que estaba en construcción desde el año pasado, cuando esto solo era para alfas y betas- dijo pensativa Pidge -Lo remodelaron para tener un hospital lo más cercano posible.

\- ¿Vez? No lo pienses mucho, con la nueva iniciativa no le ira muy mal a tu hermano.

\- Es verdad- sonrió Pidge -Matt es muy inteligente, estoy pensando demasiado las cosas.

El trío camino hasta las oficinas hicieron una fila la cual avanzo rápido, entregaron sus documentos, se les pidió que llenaran un par de formularios.

Pasearon por las instalaciones curiosos por ver que había en estas. La mayoría se componía por edificios de dos y tres pisos.

Una joven de cabello blanco y piel morena entregaba unos folletos a los nuevos estudiantes. Radiante sonreía amistosa. Lance la miró al instante. Le pareció preciosa y sin dudarlo se le acercó.

Ella le entregó un volante.

-Me llamo Lance- le guiño un ojo.

-Un gusto conocerte- sonrió -Yo soy Allura- le extendió la mano para saludarle.

Lance la tomo y beso la mano de la joven, ella la quito y carraspeo un poco.

-No hagas eso, por favor, es molesto.

-No es muy listo- Hunk tomo a Lance por los costados y lo alejo de Allura.

\- ¿Son mapas? - pregunto Pidge quitándole el folleto de las manos a Lance

\- Si, es un mapa- respondió Allura entregando uno -El lugar es bastante grande y un mapa no les vendría mal.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

El trío se alejó de la chica quien siguió repartiendo los folletos.

Pidge extendió el mapa.

\- Es realmente grande- se acomodó los lentes -Mira, ahí está la biblioteca, más allá la sala de cómputo, cruzando ese jardín los laboratorios y el hospital, según el mapa el hospital es algo grande para estar dentro de un colegio- observo el sitio al que se refería -Bastante, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Por qué lo harían tan grande? - Hunk parecía intrigado.

\- Supongo que por los omegas, quiero decir, el hospital no estaba cuando eran solo alfas y betas, ahora con la iniciativa es claro por qué lo han hecho, los betas no necesitamos esto y los alfas tampoco.

Los tres se miraron intrigados.

\- ¿Quien tiene hambre? - pregunto Hunk para cambiar el tema.

-Ese chico, no ha venido aquí desde ese día- se escuchó a una enfermera disgustada quejarse.

\- Es un prodigio, solo desperdicia su oportunidad- afirmó otra.

\- Es porque es un omega, los de la junta tenían razón, solo nos complican las cosas- masculló la misma enfermera

\- No es tan complicado mientras tome sus medicamentos, incluso si su celo es inestable, iré a ver si lo encuentro- la otra enfermera salió en búsqueda del chico.

Lance escuchó la conversación de las enfermeras y por alguna razón se sintió profundamente intrigado. Aunque aquello se trataba de algo ajeno a él y su mundo.

\- ¿Inestable? - murmuró repitiendo lo dicho por la enfermera.

\- Vayamos por pasteles- dijo Hunk.

\- Si, estaría bien- acepto Pidge.

\- ¿Lance? - Hunk noto la distracción del chico -Hablando a planeta Lance.

Lance giro su rostro a sus amigos.

\- Lo que sea está bien- hizo un ademán con su mano.

Juntos llegaron hasta la cafetería. Después de que se implementara la iniciativa muchos negocios decidieron abrir sus locales cerca del lugar, existiría un flujo abundante de estudiantes al día y eso aseguraba ganancias.

-Mi cafetería favorita abrió un local cerca de aquí- Hunk estaba emocionado.

Pidge caminaba tras él leyendo el mapa.

-Es bastante grande el lugar- dijo deteniéndose un poco.

Lance quedó tras ella.

-Yo diría que bastante grande…

-No- interrumpido a Lance – Me refiero al hospital, quiero decir, para estar dentro de una escuela es bastante grande.

\- ¿Eso es malo? - pregunto Hunk preocupado.

-No, pero es extraño…

-Tendrá alguna explicación- Lance no mostró interés en la conversación de la chica y siguió su camino - ¡Hunk!

Entraron a la cafetería, buscaron una mesa para tres, el lugar tenia a unos cuantos estudiantes comiendo; una mesera se acercó y le entrego un menú a cada uno.

-Yo pediré la tarta de chocolate y una malteada de vainilla- ordenó Hunk.

Pidge por su parte ordeno un café y una rebanada de manzana.

Lance ojeo el menú.

-Una malteada de chocolate y…- ojeo el menú nuevamente -Un pastel de coco.

La mesera recogió el menú y en unos cuantos minutos trajo lo ordenado.

Mientras comían Lance pensaba de nueva cuenta en la conversación de las enfermeras, no entendía por qué lo dicho por ellas le preocupaba de sobremanera, de vez en cuando tenía la costumbre de pensar demasiado las cosas y esta era una de esas veces.

-Mi hermano dice que a los omegas se les dará un trato especial- Pidge leía un mensaje en su móvil. Soltó un suspiro -No entiendo a qué se refiere con trato especial, pero dice que le pidieron mucha información- dejo su móvil en la mesa y bebió un poco de su café -Después de todo no sería de otra manera.

\- Y con trato especial se refieren ¿A? - preguntó Hunk comiendo un pedazo de tarta

Lance se recargo sobre la silla.

\- No se realmente- rasco su sien Pidge ante la duda -Pero creo tener una idea de por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? -interrogo Lance.

\- Al menos por nuestra parte los betas no tenemos problemas, quiero decir, aunque somos mayoría no tenemos ningún inconveniente en estar cerca de los alfas es por eso por lo que esta escuela acepta a betas.

Hunk asintió.

\- Es diferente para los omegas, estamos hablando de un lugar en donde van a estar cerca de alfas y betas, sería problemático si un omega entrara en celo rodeado de alfas, eso es por lo que creo que están tomando esas medidas- aseguro. Alzo el dedo señalando a Lance para sorpresa de este -Los alfas no pueden resistirse a un omega en celo.

\- ¡No hables como si fuéramos animales- reprocho el moreno!

\- Quiero decir...- la chica se encogió de hombros -No quiero que Matt sea atacado...

\- ¡Chicos chicos! - grito Hunk tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- Incluso si algo como eso pasa estará rodeado de profesores, ellos no dejarán que pase algo así- Lance se cruzó de brazos.

-Matt dijo que monitorearán el celo además de dar supresores y anticonceptivos...

Lance y Hunk se miraron con extrañes.

Los días pasaron si por menores hasta el día en que iniciaron las clases.

Lance McClain siempre fue el mejor en la clase, excepto en matemáticas en donde su amiga Katie apodada Pidge le ganaba por unos puntos.

El primer día de clases inicio tranquilo tal y como lo esperaba. Al entrar al aula se topó con Pidge y Hunk que estaban en la misma aula que él. Hunk se sentaba delante de él dos líneas antes y Pidge justo delante de él, ella se giró y lo saludo. Lance le devolvió el saludo.

El profesor entró al salón de clases. Los estudiantes se pararon de sus sillas dando los buenos días, el profesor les ordenó que se sentaran.

Los estudiantes pese a ser del mismo grado cada uno portaba un bordado de color distinto en la manga izquierda de su uniforme. Los alfas estaban en rojo, los betas morado y los omega azul. Lance miro a cada uno de sus compañeros para cerciorarse a que jerarquía pertenecía cada uno, la cantidad de betas era mayor y como él solo se encontraban tres alfas más, cuatro en total, vio que solo había dos omegas, un chico y una chica quienes mantenían la mirada fija en el profesor, también noto que un asiento estaba vacío, no le tomo importancia, no era raro que un estudiante se ausentara.

El profesor inició el pase de lista.

Pidge se giró para ver a Lance.

\- Estoy emocionada, escuche que nuestro profesor de álgebra tiene un doctorado- canturreo la chica.

\- ¿Eso es importante?

\- Por supuesto, también escuche que Shiro es el presidente de la junta de alumnos.

Ambos en algunas ocasiones escucharon sobre Shiro. Un estudiante brillante quien destacaba en todos los ámbitos y que se preparaba para la astrofísica.

\- Él es amigo de mi familia, de hecho, él ha ayudado mucho a Matt en asesorías.

-Es mi ejemplo por seguir- alardeo Lance -Seré tan bueno como él.

\- Si, claro- Pidge se acomodó para ver al frente -Lo que tú digas.

\- No te burles de mi- reaccionó ante el sarcasmo de la chica.

\- Silencio en la parte de atrás- dijo el profesor finalizando el pase de lista.

Alguien golpeo la puerta del salón.

\- Adelante- dijo el profesor.

La puerta se abrió entrando Shiro y Allura. Shiro sonrió a la clase y Allura también, la chica se veía hermosa con su uniforme. Lance quedó perplejo a la presencia de esta.

\- Buen día profesor- saludo Shiro -Y buen día clase.

\- Buen día chicos- saludo Allura con un ademán de mano.

Fue justo en ese momento lo vio entrar. Un chico de cabello, negro, piel pálida y ceño fruncido este intercambio un par de palabras con Shiro quien le hablo con voz amable.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Shiro en voz baja.

-Lo sé...

Shiro se dirigió al profesor este intercambio una breve reprimenda al chico de cabello negro señalándole que se sentara en el asiento vacío.

Lance logró captar la fragancia que desprendía el chico. Verle provocó una sensación extraña, desconocida e inexplicable, como si su cuerpo se sintiera caliente. Cerró los ojos y alejo aquellos pensamientos. Observó alrededor, vio que el resto de los estudiantes escuchaban atentos al profesor, Pidge delante de él estaba animada por la clase. El chico que había entrado se sentó en el asiento vacío. Lance cayó en cuenta al ver la manga de su chaqueta que se trataba de un omega.

\- Me alegra ver que jóvenes llenos de energía inician un nuevo ciclo en si vida- decía Shiro para motivarlos.

Las palabras de presidente parecían vagas, la extraña sensación no le había abandonado. Levanto la mano.

\- ¿Si McClain? - hablo el profesor.

\- No me siento bien, iré a la enfermería- tomo su mochila y salió del aula sin decir más.

Pidge y Hunk se miraron anonadados por la actitud de Lance. No dijeron nada, solo lo vieron marcharse.

Como si un millón de sensaciones nuevas le vinieran encima se refugió en la enfermería argumentando que se encontraba inexplicablemente enfermo. La enfermera como era debido le ofreció unas pastillas para el malestar y una habitación para que descansara. Lance le agradeció echándose a descansar sobre la cama. Mirando al techo meditó lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo fue atacado por una sensación ajena a cualquiera que antes experimentará en su joven vida. No era dolor ni alegría, casi como una mezcla de todo, pero a la vez completamente diferente a todas. Respiro como si eso refrescara sus ideas. Escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

\- ¿McClain? - la enfermera entro. Llevaba una carpeta y lo miraba con interés -Me notificaron que un estudiante se encontraba enfermo ¿cómo te sientes?

Lance pensó en cómo describir sus sensaciones a la enfermera sin que esta lo tildará de loco.

\- Me siente extraño- la palabra "extraño" era lo único que encajaba con lo que sentía en ese instante.

\- ¿Podrías ser más claro? - pidió la mujer ante la vaga explicación del chico.

\- Quiero decir...- se quedó en silencio un momento buscando en su cabeza las palabras que se acoplarán a lo que deseaba describir -Como si un repentino calor me llegara de golpe.

La enfermera le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó una risita. Lance se sintió avergonzado. Nunca una mujer se había burlado de él de esa forma.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - preguntó un poco molesto.

\- Quizá encontraste a tu destinado- dijo finalizando su risa -Mira, cuando un alfa y un omega destinados se encuentran sus cuerpos reaccionan al instante- explico de tal modo que él joven le entendiera -Si es así has sido muy afortunado.

\- ¿Destinado?

En algunas ocasiones escucho sobre la "pareja destinada" y que los alfas tenían a su omega destinado, la mayoría de esas menciones le parecían inverosímiles y fantasiosas, pero en el fondo deseaba algo como su "pareja destinada". Suspiro dejándose caer sobre la cama.

\- ¿Mi pareja destinada? - soltó otro suspiro.

\- Es bueno ser joven, te veo luego- se despidió la enfermera.

Lance quedó tendido en la cama pensado en lo que la enfermera dijo.

Keith escuchaba las palabras del profesor y de Shiro. Había sido obligado a asistir a esa escuela. A nadie le importó que se negara. Después de todo era solo un omega que debía sucumbir a su destino. Shiro hablaba y sonreía al alumnado. Conocía a Shiro desde que era pequeño y a su parecer era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que tenía. Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando lo que decían los mayores, olisqueo su ropa en busca de olor alguno, la repentina partida de un estudiante le tomo sin cuidado. Siempre estaba alerta ya que su celo es inestable. Inestable al grado de que a diferencia de los demás este puede llegar incluso dos veces al mes y durar semanas. Aquello era lo que le mantenía lejos del resto. Su necedad a ser sometido lo catalogaba como problemático, incluso la bondad de Shiro chocaba con su conflictiva personalidad. Se mordió los labios. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Su pulso se volvió veloz. Se sintió asustado pensando que su celo apareció de repente, notó que nadie salvo él se percataba de eso. Tembló con la idea de ser atacado y violado por alfas. Tal y como le habían dicho solo debía ser astuto y encontrar a su destinado para así lograr que lo marcara logrando asegurarse un futuro en un mundo tan competitivo. Ansiaba ser tomado y liberado. Para su desgracia ese era el camino de un omega.

Lance logro dormir y así calmarse un poco. Despertó abrumado. No pensó en dormir tanto tiempo. Se levanta acomodando su uniforme y tomando su mochila.

\- Que tengas un buen día- la enfermera se despidió de él.

Sin mucho ánimo devolvió el saludo. Su cabeza estaba nublada e ideas vagas venían.

\- Tengo hambre- paso a la nevería y compró algo de comer. Entro al aula donde Pidge y Hunk lo recibieron.

\- ¿Que paso? - preguntó la chica preocupada por el cambio de ánimo de su siempre simpático amigo.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - Siguió Hunk con las preguntas

Lance se sentó en su asiento rascado su sien.

\- Bien, bien- dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto -Mi cena no me vino bien- divago. No iba a decir lo que la enfermera le dijo. Tampoco creía en eso.

\- Entonces te sentara aún más mal saber que ya no eres el mejor promedio de la clase- río Pigde.

\- ¿Que? - grito sorprendido -Es broma ¿Verdad?

\- No, de hecho, el chico de ahí es el mejor de la clase- dijo Hunk señalando a Keith quien acomodaba sus libros en su mochila.

Pidge reía por lo bajo.

\- ¡No es verdad! - Lance clavo su mirada en el pelinegro.

Keith no le tomo importancia.

\- ¡Es solo un omega! - Lance cayó en cuenta de la naturaleza de Keith.

\- Si, lo soy- se levantó enojado ante la actitud del moreno.

\- ¡No te creas tanto! - Lance estaba irritado por el repentino comportamiento del pelinegro.

\- No te creas tanto por ser un alfa- lo señalo enfadado - ¡Todos ustedes son así!

\- ¿Ah? - Lance dio largas zancadas en dirección al omega -El que se cree mucho aquí eres tú- golpeó su dedo contra el pecho de Keith -Solo eres un omega.

El profesor de la siguiente clase entro. Lance ignoro a Keith y se sentó en su asiento. Keith hizo lo mismo cruzándose de brazos.

-Que molesto...

La misma oleada de calor apareció nuevamente en el cuerpo de Keith. Esas sensaciones sólo significaban que su celo estaba cerca. Apretó los labios. No quería ser una molestia, sobre todo cuando Shiro se esforzó tanto por que un estudiante problemático como él fuera aceptado en una institución como esa.

Tras discutir Keith se marchó de la clase. Estaba harto de ser tratado de esa forma por ser un omega. Salió a los jardines hasta llegar a una banca y sentarse ahí. Toda su vida ha soportado las miradas curiosas de las personas y el prejuicio sobre los de su clase. Algunos alfas fueron amables con él, como Shiro quien al saber que era huérfano no dudó en ayudarlo, fue Shiro quien alentó a presentar el examen de ingreso, él le ayudo a estudiar e incluso pese a sus obligaciones como presidente de la junta estudiantil le dijo que no dudará en pedirle ayuda si necesitaba algo.

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que su comportamiento actual discrepaba mucho de lo que prometió a su mentor. Lejos de eso estaba enojado, su cuerpo se comportaba extraño, quizá debía ir a la enfermería y retirarse solo por ese día. Él fue quien inició la discusión, Shiro le advirtió que los estudiantes no dudarían en soltar comentarios maliciosos y de mal gusto, también le advirtió que los ignorara, pero la actitud de ese alfa lo sacó de quicio, no se sentía bien físicamente y lo primero que recibió fue ese ataque.

\- Maldición...- bufo.

Se dio cuenta que no llevaba su mochila. Se dispuso a ir a la enfermería y descansar. Camino por los jardines, no se topó con muchos estudiantes. Sus piernas temblaban por momentos. Llego a la enfermería. Ahí una enfermera leía una revista, esta al verlo entrar noto que se trataba de un omega.

\- ¿No te sientes bien? - preguntó acertando - ¿Tu celo llego?

\- No lo sé- Keith se sentó en una de las bancas de espera -Me siento extraño.

La enfermera lo pensó. No hacía mucho un alfa se había llegado diciendo lo mismo. Sonrió en sus adentros.

\- ¿Es tu celo?

\- No sé- se encogió de hombros Keith -Soy inestable, mi celo aparece hasta dos veces al mes o solo no llega por varios.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó la enfermera para buscar su expediente en el sistema y así tener una idea más clara de lo que ocurría.

\- Keith Kogane.

La mujer tecleo el nombre ingresandolo en el sistema. Tal y como él dijo su celo era inestable.

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu primer celo?

\- A los catorce- dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Tienes pareja?

\- No, no he sido marcado.

La enfermera se reclinó sobre su asiento.

\- Quizá encontraste a tu pareja destinada- dijo en todo risueño.

El comentario de la enfermera le estremeció. Su celo llego de improvisto. No quería creer que se trataba de eso.

\- Solo quiero dormir.

\- Puedes usar una de nuestras camas.

Tanto Lance como Keith no tenían la menor idea de lo que les esperaba en un futuro. Más allá de las pasiones. La naturaleza de cada uno les jugaría en contra y pronto caerían en el deseo y éxtasis que solo el sexo podía brindarles.


	2. El amor de los jovenes

El amor de los jóvenes

II

Nuevamente el día inició. Lance entró al aula, sus pasos eran lentos y cortos, el bullicio de los estudiantes le hizo salir de su estupor. Se encontró a Pidge y Hunk, a los pocos minutos el profesor entro ordenando que todos tomaran sus lugares.

Lance se sentó en el suyo.

Pidge volteo a verlo.

\- Lance- lo llamo -Tienes una mala cara.

Por un momento pensó que solo era una burla de la chica, pero al ver el rostro de ella noto que lo decía en serio.

Suspiro ladeando la cabeza.

\- No dormí bien- susurro. En parte era verdad. No logro conciliar el sueño los últimos días pensando en lo que la enfermera le dijo. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

El profesor sacó una carpeta y se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra.

Lance rasco su cabeza. Keith tampoco había ido ese día. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que iniciaron las clases.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco, era Keith.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó dudoso.

\- Pase- asintió el profesor.

Entro rápido tratando de no llamar la atención, noto que Lance lo miraba. Lo miro y de sus ojos saltaron chispas de enojo.

Lance supo que no era precisamente del agrado de Keith, giro el rostro. No pretendía agradarle.

Soltó un bufido. Le irritaba ese chico.

\- Que fastidio...

Pidge observo a Keith de reojo.

"Un omega ¿eh?" sonrió como si supiese lo que les deparaba a ambos.

El profesor se mantuvo dando su clase. Los pensamientos de Keith se centraban únicamente en que su celo estaba demasiado extraño los últimos días. Él siempre ha sido consciente que su celo era inestable y los supresores no le venían bien, por eso había sido expulsado de la anterior academia y ahora quizá tendría el mismo destino en esta. Solo se lamentaba de causarle problemas a quienes lo han ayudado todo este tiempo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Es todo por hoy clase- anunció el profesor guardando su carpeta -Resuelvan los problemas que les he entregado al delegado de la clase, tienen hasta el viernes- dicho eso abandonó el aula.

Lance contaba las hojas de los problemas que el profesor le entregó. Él fue seleccionado como delegado de la clase. Le gustaba ese cargo.

-Son veinticinco copias- término de contarlas dejándola sobre su mesa -Solo debo repartirlas. Se dispuso a levantarse cuando una estudiante entró el aula.

-El profesor de su siguiente clase no podrá asistir por problemas personales- acto seguido se marchó.

\- ¿Qué? - Hunk se levantó -Iré por comida.

\- ¡Hey, espérame! - Pidge salió tras él - ¿No iras? - preguntó a Lance.

-Me quedare a repartir las hojas.

-Te esperaremos en la nevería- pidió Pidge.

-Si, si- aceptó Lance.

Entrego a cada alumno la hoja de problemas, su tarea lo llevó hasta Keith quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oye! - lo llamo.

Keith giro su rostro para toparse con un Lance disgustado.

-Tiene como cinco minutos que te estoy hablando- dijo molesto -Toma.

Keith tomo la hoja que el moreno le entregó.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó. No estaba precisamente prestando atención a la clase.

Lance enarco las cejas.

-Es la hoja de problemas que entregó el profesor- dijo con cierto aire de burla -Solo resuélvelo y entrégalo antes del viernes, no debe ser gran cosa para un omega que fue aceptado aquí.

\- ¿Ah? - Las palabras del moreno lo irritaron. Su cuerpo estaba extraño y ahora esto.

-Digo, si fuiste aceptado en esta prestigiosa escuela es porque eres bueno ¿No? - sintió el aroma dulce del omega.

\- ¿Que insinúas?

-Nada, nada- dijo con sorna -Los de tu clase son muy astutos- sonrió con malicia. Se dirigió a su asiento y guardó el resto de las hojas en su mochila. Salió del aula para seguir a Hunk y Pidge. -Que sujeto tan desagradable- mascullo.

Pese a sus palabras crueles lo que realmente deseaba era salir del aula. El olor de Keith era asombroso. Le sorprendió bastante que ningún otro alfa lo notara.

Vio a Pidge y Hunk sentados en una mesa en la nevería.

-Te pedí un jugo de naranja- se lo paso Hunk a Lance.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que ser el delegado no te sienta mal- dijo Pidge burlona -No te creas tanto.

-No se peleen- pidió Hunk -De todos modos, no deberíamos estar aquí ¿No se supone que eres el delgado?

-Si y como delegado puedo salir si quiero del aula.

-Si Hunk, todos tenemos hambre- asintió Pidge –De todos modos, tenemos toda una hora.

-Si, yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Lance término de sorber lo último del jugo.

-Yo quiero algo salado- dijo levantándose de la banca.

Se escucho un ruido dentro de la escuela. Tanto Lance, Pidge y Hunk se encontraban fuera, en el área de nevería.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Pidge siguió a Lance.

El alfa se tensó al oler el aroma llegarle.

-Keith…- su rostro se crispó. Avanzó a paso veloz para luego convertirse en una carrera.

\- ¡Lance! - lo llamo Pidge.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - grito Hunk.

\- ¿Un omega en celo? - corrió Pidge tras Lance.

Hunk opto por seguirles.

\- ¡Esto es malo! - chillo el más alto del trio.

Su celo llegó de imprevisto. Estando dentro del aula una oleada de calor lo invadió. Un alfa se levantó dirigiéndose a él. Keith al verlo noto sus intenciones.

\- ¡No! - grito al sentir como este lo jalaba de su uniforme. Intento forcejear, pero el agarre era fuerte.

\- ¡Oye, suéltalo! - gritó un compañero beta.

Otro junto con este se percató de lo que ocurría.

-Suéltalo- pidió el segundo.

-Es sólo un omega…- gruño el alfa.

-Llamare a un profesor- salió una chica.

Varios compañeros intentaron detener al alfa. El chico ya no estaba en sus cabales.

Keith logro zafarse y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Esto era lo que tanto temía. Debió quedarse en casa tal y como Shiro le recomendó.

Un profesor entró y detuvo la escena.

-Alto ahí- parecía molesto. Antes de que iniciará este nuevo curso les dieron conferencias de qué hacer cuando una situación así se les presentara.

Se escucho el sonido de varias voces mezclarse y un profesor tratando de controlar el alboroto. Lance supo de dónde venía ese olor, llegó hasta el aula y noto como varios estudiantes miraban curiosos.

Pidge se detuvo detrás de Lance.

\- ¿Que paso? - la chica lo miro preocupada - ¿Que ha pasado? - Pidge pregunto a otra alumna.

-Un omega fue atacado, pero los alumnos lo protegieron- respondió la chica.

Lance sin dudarlo entró al aula. Ahí un profesor sacaba del brazo aun estudiante.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Intento detener a quien lo jalaba.

-No…- se retorció.

\- ¡Keith! - reconoció la voz de Lance. Noto como este lo sujetaba. Era consciente de la naturaleza del alfa.

-No, no- intento liberarse.

-No te hare nada- dijo intentando tranquilizar al chico.

\- ¿Que harás? - Pidge se acercó a él.

-Lo llevare a la enfermería.

La cabeza de Keith estaba hecha un desastre.

-Está bien- se alejó la chica.

\- ¡No, suéltame!

-Oye, quédate quieto.

-Puedo ir por mí mismo- Keith logro zafarse del agarre. Intento levantarse, sus piernas estaban débiles.

Lance intentaba concentrarse. El olor que Keith desprendía le mareaba, no quería ceder a sus instintos, él siempre se consideró mejor que el resto de los alfas.

\- Me haces sentir extraño...- dijo en un quejido Keith -Tu...

Le sorprendió lo dicho por el omega. Lance lo sostuvo por la cintura evitando así que Keith llegara hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Te desagrado tanto? - le cuestionó el pelinegro.

Las acciones del moreno discrepaban bastante de lo que sus palabras decían. No es odio lo que siente, en algunos momentos la personalidad de Keith le enojaba de sobre manera, sobre todo cuando se pavoneaba frente a él para dirigirle una mirada insolente.

El aroma de Keith llenó sus fosas.

\- No, no me desagradas- ladeó la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Keith. Lo observó a detalle. El chico tenía una pequeña boquita rosácea que destacaba entre su pálido rostro.

Sus músculos se tensaron ante la idea de su boca contra la de Keith.

\- No me siento bien- Keith intento levantarse -Solo déjame ir a la enfermería.

Lance no lo dejo ir. Keith intento levantarse, pero el más alto lo ciño a su cuerpo. Lance no quería dejarlo ir. Muchos menos con el delicioso aroma que estaba desprendiendo el omega.

\- ¿Eres consciente de como luces en este instante? - le susurró al oído -Vamos, voy a llevarte.

\- Dile a Shiro que venga por mi- pidió.

\- ¿Ah? - le enojó más de lo que imagino que justo en ese momento Keith pidiera por Shiro cuando él se ofrecía a ayudarlo -Voy a llevarte yo.

Keith intento oponerse, pero Lance lo levanto entre sus brazos.

\- No, bájame- suplicó. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirse envuelto entre los brazos del alfa -Solo llévame entonces.

Lance noto como Keith se mostraba ahora sumiso.

\- Solo llévame...

\- Bien, sujétate a mí.

Caminaron todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería bajo la mirada curiosa del alumnado.

\- ¿Esta bien? - se acercó un profesor.

\- No se siente muy bien- respondió Lance.

Keith no dijo nada. Tenía su cara escondida entre Lance, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado tan vergonzoso, sobre todo cuando una abrumadora oleada de calor le invadía por completo.

\- Solo lo llevaré a la enfermería- continuo Lance ansioso por que el profesor se quitara de su camino.

\- Oh, bueno- se alejó el profesor -Si necesitan algo no duden en llamar a un profesor- dijo alejándose.

Siguió su camino por las instalaciones cruzando el jardín, tenía el rostro un poco ruborizado por todo lo ocurrido, era evidente que Keith es un omega, el olor que emanaba de él olía exquisito, no quería dejarse llevar, aunque tampoco era consciente de por qué lo ayudaba, bien y pudo haber pedido que un profesor u otro compañero fuera quien se encargara de Keith, el deseo de ser el quien lo ayudara fue más fuerte y ninguna de esas opciones se presentó en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Keith hablo con voz queda, aun se mantuvo oculto entre el pecho de Lance -Creí que me odiabas…

-Ya te dije que no me desagradas, además, soy el delegado de la clase- se excusó.

Keith se aferró a la chaqueta del moreno.

Lance llegó hasta la enfermería. Se topó con la enfermera de la última vez, esta lo miro claramente sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - se levantó acercándose a Lance.

-Él se siente mal…- respondió Lance.

-Es su celo, llévalo a la habitación número 2 iré a buscar unos supresores- se apartó.

Lance hizo lo que la enfermera le pidió. Llevo a Keith hasta la habitación y lo dejó con cuidado en la cama.

La ansiedad le invadió por completo. Su celo empezó en mal momento. Sentía el calor recorrerle la piel. No aguantaría mas así, no mientras Lance lo sostenía de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo, rojo por el calor y la vergüenza. Lo único que podía hacer era esconderse en el pecho de Lance, la fragancia del moreno le mareaba.

\- Bájame...- dijo en voz baja.

Lance lo tomo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Me siento extraño- se mordió el labio. Mostró su rostro a Lance. El alfa se sorprendió al mirarlo. Keith estaba rojo y parecía que algo le dolía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto preocupado - ¿Te duele algo?

\- No...- Keith pensó. Se suponía que él no era del agrado de Lance. Las pocas veces que hablaban discutían e incluso Lance decía que él es desagradable. Aunque el obviaba el asunto pensando en cualquier cosa, sentía algo por el alfa.

\- Te dije que te llevare a la enfermería- dijo Lance. El olor del chico llegaba hasta él. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo detenidamente. Keith tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Bien...- asintió Keith. Su cuerpo le jugaba en contra. Su cabeza se nublaba haciéndole comportarse de forma ajena a él. Molesto solo fruncía el entrecejo.

Llegaron hasta la enfermería.

La enfermera le dio unos supresores de celo.

\- Le hará bien- se lo entregó a Lance -También dale esto para que duerma un rato, aún quedan unas horas para que finalicen las clases ¿Hay alguien que pueda venir por él?

\- No lo sé, iré a preguntarle- dicho esto Lance llegó nuevamente a la habitación donde había dejado a Keith. El pelinegro lucia lamentable, como si algo le doliera en lo más profundo.

\- ¡Keith! - se acercó preocupado al chico.

Keith extendió su mano aferrándose al uniforme de Lance.

\- Por favor- dijo con voz suplicante -Ayúdame...

\- Iré por la enfermera- se levantó, pero fue sujetado por Keith.

\- No- gimoteo -Por favor- apretó fue cuerpo contra el del moreno.

Lance entendió lo que ocurría. Un omega en celo es la perdición de un alfa. Durante todo el camino del aula a la enfermería lucho con el deseo que le estrujaba el pecho.

"Tómalo" Trago saliva ante el pensamiento.

La exquisita escénica de Keith llegaba hasta lo más profundo de él haciendo que un deseo voraz y desconocido se hiciera presente.

\- Solo por esta vez- le susurró al oído Keith.

Lance estaba seguro de que el chico estaba de esa manera por su celo.

\- Me haces sentir extraño...- dijo Keith -Todo este tiempo.

Al oír lo último todo el poco sentido común que le quedaba se disipo. Ahora solo quedaba el instinto.

\- Bien- tomo a Keith de la cintura. Tomo los labios del chico en un beso ardiente, Keith no se resistió ni peleo. Quedaron juntos sobre la cama probándose tímidamente el uno al otro, la timidez dio paso a sus pasiones sumergiéndolos en una danza cuerpo a cuerpo. Desabrochó de forma desesperada los pantalones de Keith y antes de darse cuenta lo tenía completamente desnudo bajo él, la imagen se le hizo irresistible, su moral se esfumó, ya no quería detenerse, ansiaba saborear la exquisitez del omega. Su entrepierna estaba hinchada por la lujuria, deseaba de forma feroz estar dentro de Keith.

Keith soltó un gemido al sentir como su cuerpo era tomado de esa forma, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Lejos de lo que pensaba ser tocado por Lance no le molestaba, las caricias y besos se volvían deliciosas.

Lance se deslizó tomando entre sus manos el excitado miembro de su compañero, su mano llegó hasta los muslos del omega, palmeo y sintió la humedad del chico.

"Así que este es el cuerpo de un omega" había leído libros sobre las diferencias biológicas entre alfas, betas y omegas.

Adentro su dedo curioso en el interior del chico sintió las paredes calientes y suaves.

\- Mas...- suplico Keith.

Lance sabia lo que seguía. Las piernas de Keith temblaron.

\- ¡No! - jalo el cabello de Lance - ¡Metemelo, lo quiero dentro de mí!

Lance soltó un gruñido, más de sorpresa que de enojo. Le sorprendió que alguien como Keith que se veía tan serio y reservado estuviera en ese estado rogando ser follado. Río en sus adentros.

Keith abrió sus muslos mostrando su rosado y pequeño agujero.

Lance no se lo creía.

\- Tu realmente- tomó las piernas del chico separándolas, se acomodó entre ellas -Sabes lo que quieres- la acción de Keith solo provocaba que Lance se mordiera los labios para contenerse y no metérsela con violencia. Deslizo con cuidado su miembro en el interior de Keith, el calor era asombroso. Lo tomo de las caderas embistiéndolo.

Keith lo sintió profundo dentro de él.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Lance recostándose un poco sobre Keith -Dime si te duele.

\- No, no me duele.

Lance empezó con las embestidas lentas y pausadas. Keith soltaba gemidos pequeños y bajos, llego un punto en donde no pudo acallar más sus gemidos.

-No hagas tanto ruido- Lance lo beso para contenerlo un poco, continuó con las embestidas, no podía detenerse. Lance lo cambio de posición, ahora solo era Keith acostado boca abajo con las caderas levantadas, Lance lo sujetaba para así mantenerlo en la posición que quería. Keith no hacía más que recibir las duras embestidas de su compañero, se removía de placer.

-No…- chillo Keith.

Lance no deseaba detenerse, no en ese instante, incluso si Keith le rogaba el no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Lo único que deseaba era correrse dentro de él.

-Lo siento- tomo del rostro a Keith con suavidad y lo beso.

Entre sus gemidos Keith abrió los labios dejando que la lengua de Lance se abriera paso dentro de él. Lo follaba de todas las formas posibles y el no hacía nada más que dejarse tomar y sentir todas las sensaciones que Lance podía brindarle.

Ambos sucumbieron al orgasmo. Lance se dejó caer sobre Keith. Respiro profundo y se levantó.

Keith solo se quedó en silencio.

-Lamento todo- se disculpó.

Lance no comprendió a qué se refería.

-Todo fue por mi celo, yo…- apretó los labios -Déjame solo.

La reacción de Keith le estrujo el pecho a Lance. Después de todo lo que paso él ahora le decía algo como eso. Se encogió de hombros. No podía obligar a que le quisiera.

-Bien- masculló. Termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación. Keith se quedo solo con sus pensamientos.

Con pasos lento Lance llegó hasta el aula. El profesor se había enterado por parte de los alumnos. Lance solo entró sentándose en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Pidge se giró para preguntarle.

-Nada en especial- respondió Lance.

-Oh, bueno- la chica volvió a prestar atención a la clase.

El día continuo sin que nadie más que el supiera todo lo que ocurrió en un solo día.

-El definitivamente es desagradable- dijo tratando de negar los sentimientos que florecían en su corazón.


	3. Un hombre indomable

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Tarde más de un mes…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste c: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Un hombre indomable/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"III/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance se encontraba ocupado con sus labores como delegado de clase, las actividades se llevaban gran parte de su día, hacerlo le relajaba de alguna forma después de todo no deseaba pensar mucho, sobre todo porque lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era el rostro de Keith y su inolvidable aroma de omega. Siguió con lo suyo alejando los repentinos pensamientos sobre Keith. Pidge le ayudaba a repartir el resto de los documentos y acomodaba unos cuantos en otra carpeta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Es todo- dijo Lance tomando la carpeta que le ofrecía Pidge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Y Hunk? - preguntó la chica ante la ausencia de su amigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Dijo que iría por algo de comer- respondió Lance guardando la carpeta en su mochila./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Iré a verlo, yo también quiero algo- salió la chica del aula./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se quedó en el aula, el maestro no iba a asistir y era las dos horas siguientes de la clase, pero había enviado un correo con ejercicios que debían resolver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance había notado desde la primera clase la ausencia de Keith, el pelinegro llevaba faltando a clases desde hace más de una semana. Incluso aunque trataba de fingir que aquello no le importaba no lograba sacar de su cabeza el momento que compartieron ese día./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Que conveniente- frunció el ceño sacando un marcador de su mochila. Como delegado de la clase su labor era encargarse de ciertos asuntos y entre estos se encontraba tratar de encargarse de sus compañeros y ser él quien copiara los ejercicios en la pizarra para que el resto los copiara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Debí haberles dicho que se quedaran...- pensó mientras escribía las instrucciones del primer ejercicio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPidge junto a Hunk entraron escondiendo comida entre su uniforme. Pidge soltó una risita al ver a Lance anotar los ejercicios./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Te trajimos algo- le guiño un ojo Pidge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Comida, mucha comida- siguió Hunk detrás de la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- El profesor no asistirá, pero dejo unos ejercicios para que resuelvan y los entreguen mañana, son los que estoy anotando en la pizarra- anuncio a la clase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLos estudiantes protestaron para finalmente resignarse. No ha muchos les gusta la física./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Dos horas sin nada que hacer...- se reclinó Hunk sobre su silla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Yo soy más lista, lo haré rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Pásame los que no pueda hacer- pidió Hunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Mientras anotaba los ejercicios Lance pensó en Keith, se preguntaba si la ausencia de este tenía que ver con lo ocurrido esa vez, apretó el plumón entre sus dedos, lo que paso días atrás lo mantenía con la cabeza en las nubes. Llevaba días de esa manera, sobre todo porque Keith no se presentó a clases y nadie parecía enviar un justificante de inasistencias, como si a nadie le importará salvo a él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"- Que fastidio.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith caminaba junto con Shiro por los jardines de la escuela./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Has tomado los supresores? - preguntó el mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith miraba sus pies sin mostrar mucho interés en la presencia de Shiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, pero no funciona conmigo- se encogió de hombros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSu celo no solo le causaba problemas a él sino a los demás y ahora a Shiro quien siempre lo ha apoyado, sin contar que a causa de eso se enredó con Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bueno, entonces quizá debas usar algo más efectivo- coloco su mano debajo de su mentón pensando -Ahora que recuerdo conozco a alguien con un celo parecido, le preguntare que supresores usa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No es necesario.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Sino puedes hacerlo por ti mismo puedes pedir ayuda- lo alentó el mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Pero mi celo solo desapareció- dijo ante la insistencia de Shiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Desapareció?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Quiero decir, desde que me quedé en casa no volvió, por eso pensé que debía regresar a la escuela./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShiro se quedó pensativo ante lo dicho por el omega./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Es extraño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo sé- murmuró el pelinegro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿No paso nada más? - cuestiono el mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith recordó lo ocurrido con Lance, su rostro se tornó rojo, justo en lo que no quería pensar, un recuerdo veloz de Lance tomándolo entre sus brazos cruzó por su cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Shiro enarcó las cejas al percatarse de la reacción del chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lamento si te incomoda, creo que sería mejor si supiera un poco más, quiero decir no es necesario que me lo digas sino quieres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Lance"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Mi cuerpo de repente se puso raro- dijo colocando su mano contra su pecho -Me refiero a como si en un solo momento empezará a sentir muchas sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, no se parecía a ningún otro celo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Escuche que un compañero intentó atacarte- dijo mostrando un auténtico rostro de preocupación -Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, te dejo, tengo unas cosas que hacer, entra a clases ya faltaste demasiado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith hizo caso al consejo del mayor y camino dirigiéndose a las aulas. Atravesó el jardín, el sol del día le daba directo a la cara así que se cubrió con su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Lance..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se detuvo al pensar en el alfa de piel morena. Su celo estaba extraño, entrar al aula y encontrarse con Lance sería como meterse a la boca del lobo, incluso sabiendo que si seguía faltando tanto a clases terminaría por perder el curso. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro siguiendo su camino en dirección a las aulas. En la mañana tomo los supresores así que no podía pasar nada, lo que ocurrió ese día fue solo fue debido a que su celo llego en mal momento y víctima de sus instintos primarios se dejó tomar por el alfa. No era como si hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por Lance de un día para otro, solo fue una coincidencia, Lance se encontraba en ese momento, el siendo un omega en celo y Lance un alfa las cosas solo podían tornarse de una forma, un sentimiento de malestar se escudriño hasta su pecho punzándolo. Todo lo que paso en ese momento fue por su celo, los besos y las caricias no eran más que ellos dos siendo arrastrados por los instintos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Es ese omega problemático! - escucho una voz a sus espaldas referirse a él en tono burlón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSolo la ignoro y continúo caminando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Oye! ¿no tienes un alfa que te cuide? - dijo otra voz - ¡Si quieres yo puedo serlo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAmbas voces rieron a carcajadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith siguió sin siquiera mirarlos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Escucha a las personas cuando te hablan- se le acercó por detrás uno de los chicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith giro para soltar un golpe sobre el rostro del chico, su otro compañero se acercó con obvias intenciones de golpearlo de vuelta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Maldito omega! - lo jalo del uniforme arrojándolo contra la pared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith soltó un quejido, se levantó y embistió arrojando a su agresor contra el suelo, el otro lo tomo por detrás cayendo encima de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No te creas muy listo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance anotaba lentamente los problemas con la esperanza de que las dos horas se le fueran rápido, soltaba suspiros pensativo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Quién es el delegado de la clase? - interrumpió una chica abriendo la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Soy yo- respondió Lance al notar que la chica estaba agitada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Uno de los estudiantes de esta clase está peleando con otros en los pasillos, un omega- explicó la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber a quién se refería la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Keith... ¿Está en la escuela?" pensó un poco emocionado, así podría hablar con él y aclarar sobre lo que llevaba molestándolo desde hace días. Todo a causa de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Pidge, continúa anotando en la pizarra por favor- pidió a su compañera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta bien- se apresuró la castaña a tomar el plumón que le ofrecía Lance sin mirarla, este salió detrás de la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPidge y Hunk cruzaron miradas extrañados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Hunk negó con la cabeza, pero Pidge entendió todo con más facilidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Supongo que es de esta manera...- continuó escribiendo hasta donde Lance se había quedado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance camino rápido adelantando a su compañera, lograba oler el tenue pero inconfundible aroma de Keith ya no era tan fuerte y aun así llega hasta él, como si lo llamara de forma desesperada. Llego hasta donde Keith estaba siendo detenido por otros alumnos y los dos chicos tenían los uniformes hechos jirones. Lance miro a Keith ignorando al resto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Que pasa contigo? - se dirigió a Keith sin prestarle atención a los demás, noto que Keith limpiaba con su manga la sangre que salía por la comisura izquierda de su labio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No tiene que ver contigo- lo apartó de él. Estaba demasiado cerca y eso le incomodaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bueno, cuando el profesor no está yo estoy a cargo de los alumnos en la clase- tomo a Keith del brazo arrastrándolo a él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No te creas mucho- lo empujó para correr lejos de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Keith! - lo siguió Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Pasare el reporte! - grito la chica al ver que Lance se alejaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Espera! - corrió intentando alcanzarlo - ¡Keith!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Déjame solo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Estas sangrando- lo rebaso parándose frente a él, lo tomó por los costados mirándolo fijamente -Estás sangrando, vamos a la enfermería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Puedo ir por mí mismo- protesto Keith. El agarre del moreno era firme. Empezaba a ponerse ansioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Vamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Suéltame! - forcejeo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Keith?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith vio como Shiro se acercaba, justo la última persona que quería ver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Que paso? - preguntó el mayor al ver el estado de Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Nada importante- Lance se paró frente a Shiro dejando a Keith detrás de él -Se cayo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShiro no creyó eso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Supongo y se peleó con alguien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Supones bien- afirmó Lance sin más -Lo llevaré a la enfermería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Los acompaño- se ofreció Shiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No, está bien- protestó Lance -Puedo lidiar con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShiro miro a Keith, este mantenía la mirada baja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Debes estar ocupado- continuó Lance -De todos modos no hay mucho que hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bueno...- se rasco la cabeza Shiro -Lamento que te provoque problemas, no es un mal chico, solo es testarudo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo he notado-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se despidió, pero Keith se mantuvo en la misma posición./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Me iré solo- de un tirón de libero del agarre de Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Oye! - lo siguió el alfa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Déjame solo!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShiro observó la situación sin entender./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No te preocupes! - dijo Lance a lo lejos -No es la primera vez que me causa problemas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta bien...- se alejó Shiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Deja de causar problemas! - lo alcanzo nuevamente -Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy haciendo tiempo para ayudarte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Pues vete./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Te llevaré a la enfermería- camino junto a él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Haz lo que quieras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"El par surco todo el trayecto de las aulas hasta la enfermería, no se hablaron. Lance aun lograba oler el aroma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Tomaste tus supresores? - preguntó al notar que Keith se había relajado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Entonces estas en celo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Seguro? - preguntó. Lograba olerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, por eso regrese, de todos modos, a ti que te importa- camino más deprisa dejándolo detrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Entraron a la enfermería, Lance pidió un kit de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de Keith, la enfermera se lo entrego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Dámelo, lo haré por mí mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"No quería estar con Lance en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo, no sabiendo lo que paso la última vez./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Te dije que te ayudaría- abrió la caja y saco el botecito de alcohol junto con un poco de algodón - ¿Te lastimaste por dentro de la boca?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith asintió. Se cruzó de brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance empapo algodón para desinfectar los rasguños en la cara del omega./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith soltó un quejido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance con cuidado limpio la sangre que salía de la boca y la nariz./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No parece estar rota- observó la nariz de Keith - ¿Te duele mucho?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith se encogió de hombros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No está rota./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Puedes respirar bien?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Si.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Supongo y eso es todo- guardó lo demás dentro de la caja -Me voy, por cierto, el profesor no vino así que de lo que queda de esta hora y la siguiente no hay clases, pero envió unos ejercicios para resolver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance cerró la puerta detrás de sí dejando a Keith solo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith se quedó un rato pensativo para finalmente levantarse e ir a clases./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Mientras caminaba por los pasillos lograba oír como unos estudiantes murmuraban cosas de él. Ya estaba acostumbrado de cierta forma, después de todo es solo un omega./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Entró al aula abriendo la puerta lentamente, vio que tal y como Lance le había dicho el profesor no asistió, observó por todas partes, pero no vio a Lance en su lugar, era la chica bajita la que escribía en la pizarra. Ella lo miro por un rato para luego seguir con lo suyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Son ejercicios para entregar mañana- dijo la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith asintió sentándose en su silla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Que bueno que te encuentro- Allura apareció justo frente a Lance cuando se dirigía a su aula./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Es bueno verte- dijo en tono coqueto al ver a la chica de larga melena blanca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, bueno- Allura ladeó la cabeza ante el coqueteo de Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se percató que la chica llevaba una caja en sus manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Ten- le paso la caja -Son preservativos, debido a las nuevas normas la junta estudiantil considero apropiado repartir preservativos a los alumnos, junto con la entrega gratuita de supresores creemos que poder tener las cosas bajo control./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance tomo la caja entre sus manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Ya sabes, si un alfa y un omega hacen de las suyas es mejor que estén protegidos- soltó una risita./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFue ahí cuando Lance cayo en cuenta que cuando estuvo con Keith no uso protección./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Sobre todo porque si un omega está en celo el embarazo es más probable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSu mandíbula se tensó al oír a la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Oh.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- En fin, son cinco por alumno, si Shiro no se equivocó aquí hay veintidós alumnos, están contados./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance soltó una risa nerviosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-Hasta luego- se despidió Allura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"- Nos vemos luego- Lance abrió la puerta entrando al aula, Pidge ya había terminado de escribir en la pizarra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Gracias- le agradeció Lance a la castaña./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance miro de reojo a Keith, el omega mantenía la vista fija en la pizarra y copiaba lo escrito en esta. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era Keith y lo que paso entre los dos hace días. Tomo su lugar, su espalda estaba rígida, le carcomía la idea, se levantó de golpe y con largos pasos llegó hasta Keith, todos giraron a verlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Debo hablar contigo- pidió tratando de mostrarse amable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith los ignoro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bien- Lance se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar -Hablaremos luego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Las siguientes clases fluyeron con normalidad, por ratos conversaba con Pidge y Hunk sobre cosas triviales./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Este fin de semana estudiemos en casa- dijo Pidge -Mi hermano sabe cómo resolver esos problemas, él dijo que si tenía dudas le pidiera ayuda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Por mi está bien- acepto Hunk -Tu hermano es un año mayor, no vendría mal que alguien como él nos ayudará./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Como sea...- respondió Lance. Más que nada se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La última hora termino, Lance tenía la caja de preservativos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Antes de irse hay algo que la junta de alumnos me pidió que les entregara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPidge miro dentro de la caja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Condones...- dijo al ver el interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Le entregare preservativos- dijo un tanto avergonzado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Al oír la palabra preservativos inmediatamente se escucharon risas y cuchicheos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance hizo entrega de los paquetes, toco el turno de Keith y sin dirigir la mirada al omega dejo los preservativos sobre el pupitre, hacer eso le provocó demasiada vergüenza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Debo estarme volviendo loco"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Es todo? - preguntó Hunk al notar el semblante preocupado del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Iremos a la biblioteca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith salió del aula, Lance al notar que el pelinegro ya no estaba salió disparado del salón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Mierda- carraspeo. Corrió buscando a Keith, lo vio de espaldas caminando en dirección a la salida - ¡Oye!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPidge y Hunk lo observaron a lo lejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Tú crees que...? - dijo Hunk casi en un murmuró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Pidge se acomodó las monturas de los lentes y dijo sonriente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Si, lo creo- asintió bajando y subiendo su cabeza triunfante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Si, yo también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Del otro lado Shiro y Allura observaban. Shiro con más interés./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿No es ese el delgado de la clase 1-A? - Allura parecía confusa - ¿No es un alfa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Shiro dijo "Si"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Tú crees que? - la morena lo miró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, lo creo...- sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿No es eso bueno?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, pero Keith...- se cruzó de brazos -Es un buen chico, aunque demasiado problemático./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance no se percató de las miradas curiosas y siguió en su carrera por llegar a Keith, estiro la mano tomándolo por la mochila Keith casi se iba de espadas de no haber sido por que Lance lo tomo para sostenerlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Te tengo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Ah! - chillo Keith al ser agarrado por Lance - ¿Qué te pasa?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Te dije que debemos hablar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Y yo te dije que no!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance lo arrastró lejos de los estudiantes que los observaban curiosos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Es sobre lo de ese día...- se aclaró la garganta Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No quiero! - le piso el pie izquierdo para así lograr liberarse de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance grito y sin darse cuenta soltó al chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Mierda! - corrió detrás de él, pero Keith ya le llevaba una clara ventaja. Lo siguió sin detenerse, Keith es demasiado rápido para su gusto y aun le dolía su pie. Vio como el omega se escabulló detrás de la escuela hasta pasar por un callejón, Lance lo siguió, Keith subía por las escaleras, el moreno siguió tras él -Suficiente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith se sorprendió de que Lance lo siguiera hasta ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Solo quiero hablar, luego cada uno se irá a su casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith retrocedió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Vete!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance ya estaba disgustado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Yo vivo aquí...- dijo Keith al notar que el alfa no se iría tan fácilmente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance recupero la compostura y observo detenidamente el lugar, luego recordó que detrás de la escuela se encontraba un edificio donde estudiantes podían vivir cómodamente. Y luego está él ha treinta minutos de su casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Bien- acomodo su uniforme -Hablemos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Vete!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Sobre el otro día, cuando estabas en celo.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith lo ignoro caminado hasta su apartamento, Lance siguió tras él, Keith sacó la llave de su mochila, ignoraba por completo a Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Los omegas en celo son más propensos a quedar embarazados- continuó Lance - ¿Me estas escuchando?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith abrió la puerta para entrar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No, no, no!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAntes de que Keith pudiera cerrar la puerta Lance metió la mitad de su cuerpo entre el marco y la puerta quedando frente a Keith, este lo miro perplejo ante la acción del alfa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Vamos a hablar- entró por completo cerrando la puerta tras de sí -Así que vas a oírme./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Una oleada de ansiedad recorrió el cuerpo de Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Está bien- accedió Keith de mala gana -Y luego solo vete, no me vuelvas a hablar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance soltó un bufido, el pelinegro lograba enojarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- La vez que estabas en celo y tuvimos sexo en la enfermería no usamos protección./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl corazón de Keith empezó a latir rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Estabas en celo- Lance cambio el tono de su voz a uno más amable, casi cariñoso -Tu podrías tener un bebé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith trago saliva rápido, para luego negar con la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se acercó tomándolo del mentón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿No qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No solo tomo supresores, debido a que mi celo es inestable también me administran anticonceptivos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance suspiro aliviado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿En serio? - dijo en tono más alegre -Eso es bueno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith se enojó ante la obvia emoción de Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Así que ahora vete- su voz sonó temblorosa -Y no me vuelvas a hablar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Pese a lo dicho Lance se quedó parado sin moverse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? - preguntó sin ser del todo consciente de sus palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith no respondió. Se mordió el labio inferior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si tomas los supresores de celo ¿por qué puedo olerte a lo lejos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLo dicho por Lance lo perturbo, se olió un poco, él no lo sentía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Así que...- se acercó a Keith hasta tenerlo acorralado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Yo.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lo tomo por los muslos acercándolo a la erección entre su entrepierna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Keith...- le susurró al oído excitado. No lograría contenerse un poco más./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSus piernas le flaquearon al sentir el miembro hinchado de Lance contra su abdomen. Las manos de él lo sostenían con fuerza. Su respiración era rápida. Debía huir o de lo contrario sería tomado en ese instante. Lo deseaba. Deseaba que lo hiciera suyo nuevamente. Se mordió los labios soltando un gemido agudo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No.…- gimió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance no retrocedió ante la súplica de Keith. Escucharlo gemir lo provocaba aún más. Ansiaba tanto estar dentro de él nuevamente que ya no tenía cabida el sentido común. Lo merecía de alguna forma, paso todo el día detrás de él/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith necesitaba librarse del agarre. Lance siendo más alto y fuerte en comparación con él, si seguían de esa manera él acabaría tendido sobre algún lugar con las piernas abiertas siendo embestido por el moreno. La idea de ser follado por Lance nuevamente hizo que se humedeciera. Pese a sus esfuerzos su cuerpo lo traicionaba haciéndole desear el placer que ser tomado por Lance podía brindarle. No pudo contenerse más. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Lance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Por favor...- murmuro escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del mayor -Tómame./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa súplica de Keith fue escuchada por Lance. El moreno lo tomo alzándolo, el lugar era relativamente pequeño así que logró encontrar la cama con facilidad, lo dejo caer sobre la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith gimoteo excitado. Le gustaba ser tratado de esa forma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Por qué? - le susurró al oído Lance - ¿Por qué debería tomarte?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith se encogió debajo de él. No tenía ningún buen argumento para que Lance lo tomara en ese instante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo deseo...- murmuro muy bajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Que? - cuestionó Lance. Escuchó lo que Keith dijo, pero ansiaba escucharla nuevamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo deseo- Keith se estremeció al decirlo. Deslizó su mano hasta encontrar la erección de Lance, la palmeo -Y tú también me deseas- dijo con voz ahogada en la excitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance no logró contenerse más. Sin dudarlo le quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior a Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith solo dejo que Lance hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Este le quito la chaqueta y su camisa dejándolo completamente desnudo. Lo aprisionó con un fogoso beso, adentro su lengua en la boca de Keith, este intentaba zafarse para respirar, se lo permitió para así entretenerse con el cuello de este, dejó un rastro de besos en el cuello de Keith dejándole marcas de succiones, Keith gemía ante el contacto, el alfa beso y succiono los pezones del chico provocando que Keith meneara sus caderas. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Bajo su cremallera sacando su erección, tomo su lugar entre las piernas del chico, lo penetró lentamente. Quería sentir con claridad la calidez dentro de Keith, como el interior de este lo apretaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Keith- gruño./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanÉl pelinegro por su lado se aferraba a Lance. Tenerlo dentro le provocaba una sensación deliciosa. Solo Lance sabia como hacer que pasará de estar furioso a rogarle que lo follara en cualquier rincón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Muévete- dijo con voz desesperada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se mantuvo en esa posición por un rato para así lograr que Keith se acostumbrada a tenerle dentro. Sabía que la última vez no fue tan placentero al principio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Estoy siendo amable...- dijo con voz ronca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith entendió, se aferró más a él dejando que este se moviera lento dentro de él. Lo sentía caliente y duro en su interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Unos segundos después Lance empezó con las embestidas más rápidas y profundas. Quería llegar hasta el fondo de Keith y hacer que no pensara nada más que el placer que le brindaba. Lo tomó con rudeza y dejó que sus caderas lo embistieran. Lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos de Keith que este intentaba ahogar mordiéndose los labios, por momentos soltaba sexys gemidos que solo provocaban que su erección se hiciera más grande./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Me estas volviendo loco- levanto las piernas de Keith poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Lo tomaba con rudeza y sin compasión tal y como sabía que a Keith le gustaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Ah! -chillo Keith de placer - ¡No!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance hizo caso omiso y siguió entrando y saliendo del chico. Echó su cabeza para atrás sumergiéndose en el interior del omega./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith liberó un agudo gemido. Sus paredes se estrecharon, Lance lo sintió, sabia de que se trataba, eran las contracciones del orgasmo de su compañero. El por su parte siguió con lo suyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No más!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Me vengo- soltó un bufido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No, no te corras dentro- gimoteo Keith al escuchar lo dicho por el moreno -No te vengas dentro de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance pudo sentir su orgasmo acercarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDio una última embestida y salió del chico, termino por venirse entre las piernas de Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Maldición.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lo habían vuelto a hacer. Su mente revoloteo mientras se encontraba tendido sobre/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Keith no dijo nada, solo dejo que Lance reposara unos momentos más sobre él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-Lamento que sea de esta forma- se disculpó Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lance se levantó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"- ¿Por qué te disculpas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-Por favor vete…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"- ¿Y si no quiero irme? - dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en el rostro de Keith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-Solo vete./p 


	4. Tenias que ser tu

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, por dejar sus votos y comentarios, me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo este fanfic ¡Muchas gracias! /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Esta vez decidí que no habrá porno span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span:C quiero dar lugar a un poco de romance, lo compensaré con mucha porno en los próximos caps 3/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"En realidad, no se escribir romance... ¡Lo estoy intentando! /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tenías que ser tu/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"IV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance esperaba el autobús. Salió diez minutos tarde y probablemente perdería la primera hora. El día de ayer paso eso y lo otro. La actitud se Keith lo hacía sentirse inestable, tantas cosas pasaron entre ambos para que el omega simplemente le dijera que se marchara. Tras llegar a su casa, se encontraba insatisfecho, intento masturbarse, pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es que deseaba de forma feroz estar nuevamente con Keith, lo intento de todas las formas posibles pero ninguna le resulto satisfactoria, esa era la razón por la que despertó de malas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Que fastidio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl autobús llego y se subió en el. Esperaba que durante el día tuviera muchas cosas que hacer y no estar pensando en Keith. Aquello estaría difícil más no imposible, sobre todo porque estaban en las mismas clases, la mayoría de las clases las tomaban juntos, Keith paseándose por sus alrededores todo el día. Terminaría por volverse loco o atacándolo en algún rincón donde nadie los viera. Ambas opciones eran viables./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Llego a la escuela justo a tiempo y como todos los días se encontró en la entrada con Pidge y Hunk, ellos lo saludaron como era su costumbre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Terminaron los ejercicios? - Pidge llevaba consiguió una bolsa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, algunos se me complicaron- respondió Hunk rascando su cabeza -Creo y todos están bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance caminaba junto a ellos, su cabeza estaba lejos de la conversación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Y tú Lance? - se dirigió a él Pidge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Ah? - dijo al percatarse que la chica llevaba un rato hablándole./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Que si terminaste los ejercicios? - volvió a preguntar al notar que Lance lo la habia escuchado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Ah, sí, fue fácil- alardeo un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAyer después de lo que paso con Keith y ser echado de esa manera se quedó en su casa pensando en eso y lo otro. Realmente le molestaba que después de todo lo que paso entre ambos Keith lo echara como si de un objeto se tratase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Eso y lo otro.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Keith lo saco del apartamento y le dijo sin titubear que no lo hablará ni lo buscará nunca más. Sintió como si lo golpearan en todas partes sin misericordia. Como si de pronto alguien le diera un fuerte puñetazo en medio del estómago mientras baldes de hielo le caían sobre él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Ese tipo...- dijo para sí mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Quien? - preguntó Pidge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Ah! - se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado alto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Es sobre ese omega? ¿Keith?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No, no, no tiene nada que ver, solo que ayer le lleva la tarea y es un tipo molesto- respondió con falsa seguridad en sus palabras. Igual y era verdad que Keith es molesto, al menos para él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿En serio? Creí que se llevaban bien- intervino Hunk en la conversación -Ya que últimamente has estado al pendiente de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! - se dio cuenta de que alzo la voz, recobró la compostura -Es solo alguien con quien es imposible tratar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPidge y Hunk se miraron el uno al otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Yo sólo preguntaba, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso- dijo con un poco de burla la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance noto que su comportamiento no iba acorde con lo que quería decir. Keith no le interesaba, solo paso lo que paso, no podía evitarlo y si podía ¿No lo hizo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Iré al bañó! - salió corriendo dejando a Pidge a punto de decir algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Lance! - quiso detenerlo, pero este fue veloz y no logro atraparlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Sera mejor que nos adelantemos- Hunk empezó a caminar hacia las aulas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pidge se quedó un rato observado a Lance alejarse hasta el otro extremo donde se encontraban los baños./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- También hay baños arriba...- suspiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance corrió hasta los baños, se detuvo antes de entrar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- ¡Maldición! - se golpeó así mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera errática e impropia de él. Le ponía extrañamente nervioso hablar sobre Keith y la familiaridad con la que Pidge y Hunk hablaban sobre ellos, ni siquiera eran amigos ¿En que momento se le fue todo de las manos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Respiro profundo, entro al baño, debía despreciarse un poco, mojo su rostro y lavo sus manos, se seco la cara y las manos, suspiro apoyándose sobre la pared, dejo caer su cabeza a un lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Ah…- se cruzo de brazos. Debía llegar pronto a clases, esperaba que no le hicieran más preguntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tomo la perilla entre sus manos para abrir la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir quien estaba frente a él era Keith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Keith lo miro con sus grandes ojos oscuros, se dirigía al baño y no imagino que se encontraría a Lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance se petrifico en ese instante. Observo como Keith lo miraba, sus ojos brillaban bajo sus espesas pestañas oscuras, parecía aturdido como el, no pudo evitar jalarlo del brazo y encerarlo en el baño junto a él, Keith ahogo un grito, Lance cerro la puerta de un portazo quedando pegado a ella para así evitar que Keith escapara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"-Mierda…- murmuro al darse cuenta de su acción. Se movió por instinto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"- ¡Déjame ir! - Keith intento apartar a Lance para lograr abrir la puerta, pero el moreno no lo dejo -Por favor- suplico tomando la perilla entre sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Su cuerpo lo traicionaba reaccionando a la cercanía de Lance. El moreno no parecía querer apartarse ni dejarlo ir. Más que asustado por sentirse vulnerable ante la presencia de Lance, su cuerpo respondía al contacto. Como si por años hubiera anhelado que Lance apareciera en su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Cerro los ojos como si al abrirlos Lance se esfumaría por arte de magia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Keith- escuchó la voz de Lance tan cerca. No pudo evitar estremecerse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Déjame salir- pidió bajando la cabeza para así evitar que su mirada se topará con la del más alto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Mírame./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith no lo hizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Hazte a un lado- intento empujar a Lance, pero este no se movió -Por favor.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - pregunto ante la negativa del pelinegro -Quiero decir, he tratado de ser amable y todo eso, pero solo te la has pasado evadiéndome./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Keith se mordió los labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Es tan frustrante- se cruzó de brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Yo no te he pedido que hagas esto- se quejó Keith al oír lo dicho por Lance - ¡Eres tú el que me ha encerrado aquí!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bueno, esto no estaría pasando si la última vez no me hubieras echado de tu apartamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Nadie te dijo que entraras!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? - cuestiono directamente al oído de Keith -Dices esto y lo otro, pero no son tus verdaderos sentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith se encogió de hombros ocultando su rostro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿No es este el mismo Keith que suplica que se la hagan?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSu rostro se ruborizó, recordó todo lo que había hecho en ese momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Estaba en mi celo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Bueno, eso es verdad, no lo niego- puso sus manos a los costados de Keith acorralándolo -Ahora hablemos de lo que paso ayer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith no tenía una excusa para eso. Lo de ayer se le fue de las manos sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro término sobre su cama con Lance sobre él haciendo cosas que ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó. Lo hicieron en tantas posiciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No estabas en tu celo y aun así te dejaste hacer todo eso, quiero decir...- con la mano derecha levanto suavemente la cabeza de Keith para que este lo mirara, vio los ojos brillantes y la mejillas sonrojadas -Es como si todo me llevara a ti, podía sentirte a lo lejos y tu olor llegaba hasta mi ¿Es por qué te gusto? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Deja de decir estupideces- de nueva cuenta intento librarse de Lance, su intento fracaso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Estoy siendo serio- su voz se volvió extrañamente profunda y varonil -Lo digo muy en serio Keith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas piernas del omega temblaron al oír la voz profunda de Lance decir su nombre se esa forma. Tenerlo tan cerca y con las sensaciones de ayer aun sobre su piel no pasaría mucho antes de que se dejara llevar nuevamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Así que...- lo tomo suavemente del rostro acercándose cada vez más a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith perdió por completo las fuerzas. No podía luchar más. No contra ese deseo que ardía en su pecho y amenazaba con liberarse en cualquier momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance acerco su rostro al de Keith como un león apuntó de devorar a una presa, hambriento de todo lo que el omega podía ofrecerle. Unió los labios de ambos en un beso lento y pausado, Keith soltó un gemido que se ahogó entre los roces de amabas bocas, Lance lo acerco más a él tomándolo por la cintura, logró sentir su corazón palpitar contra su pecho, adentro su lengua dentro de la húmeda y caliente boca de Keith, el omega gimoteo ante la intromisión, la lengua caliente de Lance husmeaba dentro de su boca, todo su cuerpo fue invadido por una oleada de sensaciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Keith intento apartarse, pero su boca no sería liberada tan fácilmente, debía detener eso o de lo contrario pasaría lo que tanto se temía, no quería ser follado en el baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lance...- forcejeo un poco tratando de liberarse del apasionado beso pronunció el nombre del moreno y en respuesta fue abrazado por este quien acarició su cabello atrayéndolo más a él, el beso se tornó más profundo y apasionado. -Por favor.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se separó quedando a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Keith, aspiró la dulce fragancia suave que desprendía el pelinegro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Hueles bien /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No estoy en celo- murmuro poniendo su mano contra el pecho de Lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Entonces? - preguntó con la mirada fija en la cara de Keith - ¿Por qué me siento de esa forma?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No lo sé- respondió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance observo los labios de Keith, estos estaban húmedos, brillantes e hinchados por los besos, eran tan dulces y suaves que de no ser porque se encontraban en el baño ya lo habría arrojado al suelo para hacérselo de formas obscenas. Keith era bastante flexible y podía ponerlo en tantas posiciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Río entre dientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Que debería hacer contigo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Déjame ir- pidió Keith./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No- respondió Lance ante la petición del omega -Aún no me has respondido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith ladeó la cabeza. Quería salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No me gustas, déjame en paz, solo déjame ir- su cuerpo se estremeció al decirlo. Lance le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Cosas que nunca se imaginó poder sentir, su corazón palpitaba ante la cercanía del alfa, no tenía sentido que su cuerpo reaccionará de esa forma, no se encontraba en celo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Por favor...- dijo en un suplica ahogada -Me siento raro, mi cabeza esta rara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl ver el rostro casi desesperado de Keith opto por dejarlo ir, se hecho para atrás abriéndole paso al chico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Keith se quedó inmóvil por un rato como si esperara que Lance hiciera algo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta bien, no voy a molestarte más- dijo bajando la cabeza. Miro sus pies. Algo en él deseaba de forma desesperada que Keith se lanzará a sus brazos pidiéndole que no lo dejara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKeith salió del cubículo dando pasos apresurados, deseaba alejarse lo antes posible, su corazón y su cabeza le jugaban una mala pasada. Sentimientos extraños y desconocidos afloraban en su joven corazón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lance se quedó parado dentro del cubículo, suspiro, se lamentó mentalmente reprochándose haberlo dejado ir. Aún había un par de cosas que deseaba preguntar. Quizá era tal y como esa enfermera había dicho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Mi pareja destinada..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Golpeó sus mejillas con sus palmas al percatarse de la idea que paso por su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡No, no, no! - grito negando con su cabeza -Solo debo encontrar una chica linda ¡Si, eso!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl igual que Keith salió del baño para llegar lo antes posible al aula, dando largos pasos asentía satisfecho por su idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Una linda chica! - canturreo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pensando en eso continuo con su andar, justo cuando subía por las escaleras un tenue aroma llegó hasta él. Casi por instinto se dirigió al lugar exacto de donde venia el aroma, vio a un chico de cabello castaño claro tirado en el suelo, parecía estar sufriendo ¡Y el olor! Desprendía una esencia suave y exquisita, Lance lo observó temeroso, su naturaleza alfa podía traicionarlo, luego pensó en Keith, el olor de Keith era diferente, aunque ambos eran de textura suave el de Keith se le tornaba delicioso e irresistible contrario al de este chico que, aunque le atraía no despertaba más que curiosidad y un deje de morbo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta agachándose quedando justo al lado del chico, noto que los lentes de este estaban tirados al lado suyo, los tomo y vio que el cristal estaba roto. Miro a todos lados para ver que no había nadie salvo él y el omega de cabello castaños./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Shiro...- balbuceo entre dientes el omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Shiro? - le extraño que dijera eso, pero pensó luego de notar el uniforme que el omega era de un año arriba que el -Debo buscar ayuda, pero dejarlo solo...- miro a sus costados -Alguien podría ayudarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Matt! - escucho la voz de Allura acercarse - ¡Matt!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance levantó la vista sin dejar de prestarle atención al chico, vio como la joven de piel morena se dirigía a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Matt! - grito llegando hasta él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance no comprendió del todo la situación, la curiosidad le invadió y se resistía a irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo encontré aquí tirado- Lance trato de explicar, pero la joven morena frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Gracias por cuidarlo- agradeció para luego tratar de levantar a Matt por sí misma, tambaleo y se percató de que no podía hacerlo por si sola - ¿Podrías ayudarme?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Claro! - tomo del otro brazo a Matt y junto con Allura se dirigieron a la enfermería. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCaminar el tramo fue un tanto pesado y cansado, recordó que llevar a Keith en sus brazos hasta la enfermería le resulta bastante fácil, miro a Matt, el chico tenía los ojos entre abiertos y su flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor, este en todo el camino no dejo de balbucear cosas, algunas inelegibles y por ratos farfullaba con un deje de pesar "Shiro". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Al llegar a la enfermería Allura se apresuró a pedir una cama para Matt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta en celo- dijo a la enfermera -Los supresores no le sentaron bien- explico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se recargo en la pared para así poder sostener mejor a Matt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Le recetaron otros supresores, pero no le sentó bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Llévenlo a la habitación número tres ¿Pueden? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Si, no hay problema- respondido Lance -Lo llevaré- cargo a Matt con un poco de dificultad, eran casi de la misma estatura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Gracias- volvió a decir Allura -Él no ha tenido un buen día- abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Lance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance dejo a Matt sobre la cama, se tallo su brazo que estaba entumecido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No es nada- sonrió -Yo tampoco he tenido un bien día- río entre dientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Como puedo agradecérselo de la forma correcta? - pregunto la bonita chica morena -Quiero decir, realmente pensé que sería un desastre ya que Matt es un omega, estoy sorprendida de que no lo atacaras, quiero decir.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- No todos los alfas somos unas bestias salvajes- le guiño un ojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No era mi intención decirlo- se disculpó -Los omegas son complicados- soltó un bufido -Causan muchos problemas, como parte de la junta de alumnos debo estar al tanto de este tipo de cosas, es un poco cansado y no encuentro forma de divertirme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer este fin de semana? - dijo eso por impulso. Allura le gustaba, era bonita, inteligente, aunque una beta, pero eso no era algo que le importase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAllura lo pensó un poco, no era como si Lance le desagradara, las veces que hablaron él le coqueteaba, un poco molesto, pero gracias a él pudo encontrar a Matt con facilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta bien- aceptó de buena gana -Pero sólo como amigos- agrego con cierta insistencia en sus palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Matt despertó tras unos quince minutos después de estar inconsciente. Al abrir sus ojos vio el techo, movió si cabeza, esta le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Al mirar a su costado derecho vio a Allura quien conversaba con otro chico. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Un alfa..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pensó en Shiro y en lo ocurrido entre ambos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Así que es por eso por lo que esta ella aquí"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Matt? - lo llamo Allura. La morena se acercó a él y le sonrió de forma amable, tomo su mano intentando reconfortarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance no entendía nada. El solo se vio envuelto en ese lío, pero contra todo pronóstico logró conseguir una cita con Allura. Incluso él estaba sorprendido por su hazaña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Miro su reloj y vio que perdió toda la clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Lo siento debo irme- dijo interrumpiendo la conversación entre Allura y Matt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Esta bien, y gracias por todo de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLance se despidió saliendo de la habitación. El día estaba siendo extrañamente movido, más de lo que él deseaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡Tengo una cita con Allura! - grito emocionado y bailo del entusiasmo. Y como un fugaz recordatorio Keith apareció en su cabeza, se abofeteo así mismo -Maldición...- escondió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sintió algo de metal dentro de estos, lo saco para ver que se trataba de los lentes de Matt, por la emoción del momento olvido devolverlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPensó en regresar, la proxima clase ya casi iniciaba y no podía perder otra hora, además debía justificar su falta de la anterior clase. Paso por el jardín hasta entrar al edificio, subió por las escaleras canturreando, desde el segundo piso vio a Shiro sentado en una banca con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro, cuando este dejó al descubierto su rostro vio que su cara estaba afligida, Lance lo observo por unos instantes más hasta que vio a varios alumnos salir de las aulas e ir a sus siguientes clases, Lance entró al aula, Pidge y Hunk tomaban sus mochilas para ir a su próxima clase, Lance hizo lo mismos guardando la libreta que dejo en su pupitre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Tienes una falta- dijo Pidge acercándose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Tengo justificación, creo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- La siguiente clase es física, no sé, olvide esas fórmulas- salió Hunk del aula./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPor el rabillo del ojo Lance noto que Keith lo miraba para luego salir tras de Hunk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- Oh, bueno- Pidge también salió alcanzando a Hunk, Lance la siguió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"No camino mucho hasta llegar a la siguiente clase, se sentó junto a Pidge y Hunk, Keith estaba hasta el otro extremo. Lance lo miraba por ratos por el rabillo del ojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tenerlo cerca le provocaba un cosquilleo que iba y venía por todo su cuerpo. Claramente la atracción entre ellos era abrumadora. Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse el uno al otro. Lance lograba oler la esencia de Keith. Lo sabía ya que se trataba del mismo olor dulce que probó cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos envuelto en el apasionado beso que compartieron en el baño. Incluso cuando lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y el solo verlo le excitaba de sobremanera, Keith era difícil de domesticar. No era un omega que sucumbiría sumiso a su alfa. Keith tenía un carácter feroz y su corazón estaba sellado víctima del abandonó a temprana edad. Tanto su cuerpo como actitud lo hacían irresistible a Lance. Toda su vida como alfa la tuvo fácil. Esta vez tenía algo que dolorosamente su cuerpo y alma deseaban de forma apasionada. Keith. Él omega de mal carácter que se contoneaba por su clase con mirada feroz pero que a puerta cerrada rogaba ser tomado de formas violetas y follado hasta no poder más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Respiro profundo. Si seguía pensado en lo ocurrido tendría una erección en plena clase y eso nos sería bueno. Sobre todo, porque últimamente habia caído en cuenta que masturbarse ya no le era satisfactorio, sino que necesitaba del cuerpo de Keith para lograr correrse. Río entre dientes. Lo tendría nuevamente. No importaba cuanto este se reusará y batallará. Sabía que el omega lo deseaba tanto dentro como fuera de él. Esa era su ventaja y carta de triunfo. Debía hacerlo suyo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. No estaba dispuesto a perder. No algo tan exquisito como Keith. Y probablemente terminaría ahogándose en su ar/spanrogancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Y luego pensó en Allura./p 


	5. El amor que florece por sí solo

**Desde hace más de quince días no actualizo, pero no por que no haya querido, mi cerebro esta seco y no se me ocurría nada :C no era como si no tuviera ideas, sino mas bien como si no pudiera escribirla o cuando trataba de escribirlas estas solo no salieran ¡Ah! En fin.**

El amor que florece por sí solo.

V

Se encontraba contento de que al fin era viernes y así podría descansar el fin de semana, bastante animado porque el sábado sería su gran día, el día en que saldría con Allura tal y como habían acordado tras lo ocurrido con Matt, entre su alegría pasó por su cabeza Keith, imagino que probablemente al igual que él se encontraba preparándose para ir a clases y que quizá caminaría en ese instante rumbo a la escuela; bajó del autobús frente a la parada de la escuela, el resto de los estudiantes bajo junto a él, camino hasta llegar a la entrada, vio a Keith entre el montón de estudiantes, alfas, betas y omegas, no importaba cuantas personas tuviera alrededor sabía que Keith estaba entre ellas, lo sabía por qué lograba oler la fragancia dulce del omega. Camino para llegar hasta donde él se encontraba y noto que este tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y una corte en la comisura del labio, Keith al verlo aceleró el paso nervioso, Lance se detuvo y vio como el omega huía de él.

\- ¡Keith! - llamo al chico. Camino veloz para lograr alcanzarlo, llegó hasta él, extendió su mano lo más que pudo hasta tomar la pálida mano de Keith - ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te pasó?

Keith giro quedando frente a Lance. Los estudiantes pasaron sin prestarles atención.

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Lo ponía nervioso mirarlo de frente -Debo ir a clases.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Lance rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de Keith, lo hizo sin darse cuenta, al percatarse bajo la mano y carraspeo -Parece doloroso.

-No es asunto tuyo- Keith noto que Lance suavizó el agarre, logró liberar su mano -Solo déjame en paz.

-Keith, yo...

\- ¡Lance! - Allura lo llamó acercándose a él -Buenos días- le saludo con una sonrisa.

Lance quedó embelesado al ver a la linda chica frente a él.

Keith frunció el ceño al ver la cara de idiota que ponía Lance.

-Buenos días- respondió al saludo nervioso, se sonrojo al tenerla cerca.

-Solo era para decirte que mañana no podríamos ver en la tarde en el café que acordamos, sé que habíamos quedado de ir en la mañana, pero tengo unas actividades, lo siento.

 _"¿Una cita?"_ pensó Keith molesto. Incluso luego de todo Lance se ponía a coquetear con Allura. Molesto dejó el lugar sin más.

-Oh, no, está bien- balbuceo nervioso -Yo también estaré ocupado en la mañana.

\- ¿En serio? Me sentía mal por tener que cambiar la hora ya que habíamos quedado en algo.

-Si está bien- asintió energético el castaño.

-Hasta luego- se despidió.

\- ¡Hasta luego! - sonrió. Miro por todas partes buscando a Keith, el chico se escabulló entre el mar de estudiantes - ¡Maldición!

Keith estaba adolorido por lo que pasó el día anterior, se había peleado con un par de chicos a las afueras de su trabajo, por alguna razón no les agradaba y se mofaban de él por su naturaleza omega, por un momento pensó que Lance le diría algo importante justo cuando estaba por decirlo llegó Allura. Sintió que su pecho se estrujaba. Su día no empezaba bien. Parecía que de una u otra manera nada le saldría bien.

Shiro camino hasta Keith, tenía el rostro relajado y al ver más de cerca al chico frunció el ceño. Keith parecía como si se echaría a llorar.

-Supongo que te metiste en problemas otra vez- cruzó los brazos. No esperaba que Keith respondiera.

Keith vio como el más alto lo miraba con desaprobación.

\- ¡Son ellos los que se burlan de mí! - dijo enojado, hizo un puchero de niño berrinchudo ante el obvio regaño del mayor - ¡Y ni te molestes en sermonearme! - se alejó apresurado.

Shiro soltó un suspiro. Desde que conocía a Keith esté siempre fue problemático, tenía esa facilidad de meterse en conflictos con otros, hubo un tiempo en que todos los días llegaba lastimado y con reportes de la escuela. Solo le quedaba apoyarlo lo más que pudiera.

\- No tiene remedio...- siguió su camino hasta la sala de la junta de alumnos, dentro Allura acomodaba unos papeles, parecía un tanto animada.

\- Buenos días- saludo Shiro a la chica de tez morena.

\- Buenos días- correspondió el saludo -Matt no vendrá hoy- dijo Allura.

\- ¿Es por su celo? - preguntó tomando una de las hojas que había acomodado Allura y la leyó sin mucho interés.

\- Si, su hermana vino a avisar- miro a Shiro de reojo, noto como este cambio su semblante al empezar a hablar de Matt. Quería preguntar, pero sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

\- ¿Katie?

\- Sí, ella- asintió.

\- Bueno...- dejo la hoja sobre el resto -Por ahora debemos concentrados en las clases y la actividad del sábado por la mañana.

Allura continúo apilando el montón de hojas.

\- Si, será de esa manera.

Al llegar al aula lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Keith con la mirada, lo encontró sentado con mala cara en su lugar, lo miró con más detenimiento y noto cada una de las heridas, caminó hasta su lugar mirándolo por ratos, por sus encuentros con el pelinegro sabía que esta tenía la facilidad de meterse en problemas, pero no como para terminar golpeado, probablemente terminarían por llamarle la atención.

El profesor entró al aula, lo estudiantes lo saludaron y la clase inició, Keith prestaba atención y anotaba en su libreta las notas de clase. Keith es inteligente, de eso no dudaba Lance, pero si mantenía esa conducta sería expulsado pronto o suspendido y eso le afectaría para entrar a la universidad, Lance cayó en cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en Keith y lo que pasaría con Keith, y que todo eso parecía preocuparle " _no, no y no"_ se reprendió a sí mismo en su cabeza, cayó en cuenta que Keith le importaba más de lo que deseaba admitir, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado en un principio, después de todo entre ellos existía algo más, algo que los unía, no era solamente esos encuentros, era como si algo lo arrastrara hasta Keith, algo sobre lo que él no tenía control. Más allá de lo que imaginaba.

Keith miró por sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que Lance lo estaba mirando fijamente, Lance al notar que Keith lo miraba rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la pizarra.

-Maldición…

Por su parte Shiro y Allura se encargaban de los preparativos para las actividades del sábado por la mañana, tendrían un encuentro amistoso con un colegio vecino con el cual a menudo se veían envuelto en actividades extraescolares, todo de forma "amistosa" aunque existía un poco de rivalidad.

\- Ya que Matt no estará no estamos incompletos- dijo Shiro pensativo.

\- Pero él está enfermo, además los del club de atletismo no podrán venir ya que tienen actividades deportivas- Allura parecía un tanto decepcionada. Había estado planeando este evento desde el mes pasado.

\- Solo nos queda pedir ayuda- Koran peino su bigote -Buscar estudiantes que puedan ayudarnos en esta actividad contra el otro colegio.

\- Es algo amistoso, no es como si fuera de vida o muerte- dijo Shiro ante la emoción de su profesor encargado.

\- Bueno, aun así, debemos demostrarles que no somos menos que ellos y como el profesor encargado de la junta de alumnos mi deber es ayudarlos- acomodo su corbata.

-Conseguiré a unos estudiantes para que nos apoyen, no se preocupen, tengo a algunos en mente- Shiro miro a Allura.

\- A quiénes? - preguntó al ver como Shiro cruzaba los brazos.

\- Digamos que se de alguien que necesita gastar energías.

\- ¿Te refieres al omega de primer año?

\- Si, Keith.

\- Hoy vi que tenía la cara golpeada- la chica se encogió de hombros -¿Crees que sea buena idea?

\- Él no es un mal chico, además esto lo hará relajarse.

\- Oh, bueno, quizá también le pueda decir a Lance.

\- ¿Lance?

\- Si, hoy le dije que mañana saldríamos por la tarde, pero ya que necesitamos personas podría decirle.

\- ¿Tu y él están saliendo?

\- No, no- negó la morena con la mano -Solo es como agradecimiento por que el me ayudo con Matt.

\- Ya veo- Shiro rasco su barbilla -Matt...

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo?

\- No, no es eso, solo que pensé que Lance y Keith tenían otro tipo de relación- ladeo la cabeza pensativo -Supongo y pensé mal-. Shiro salió del aula en dirección a la sección de primer año, al llegar vio que Keith y Lance estaban en clases, pensó en regresar y esperar, pero viendo que los necesitaba para mañana decidió interrumpir la clase, golpeó la puerta.

-Bueno días- abrió para saludar. El profesor dio una pausa a la clase.

\- ¿Si?

-Necesito a algunos de sus estudiantes- solicitó Shiro entrando al aula, es para una actividad escolar.

-Si, está bien- asintió el profesor, hizo un ademán con la mano invitando a Shiro para que hablara con la clase.

-Keith, Lance, Katie y Hunk, ustedes cuatro vengan conmigo a la junta de alumnos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - cuestiono Keith inquieto.

-No proteste Kogane y vaya- lo reprendió el profesor.

El resto de los estudiantes cuchicheo.

-Oh, bueno- se levantó Lance.

Pidge y Hunk hicieron lo mismo que Lance.

-Keith- lo llamó nuevamente Shiro.

Keith de mala gana siguió al resto.

-Gracias profesor- se despidió Shiro.

El grupo guiado por Shiro llegó al aula de la junta de alumnos donde los esperaba Allura y Koran.

\- ¿Entonces de qué es exactamente esto? - preguntó Hunk mirando a todos los presentes.

\- Si Shiro ¿De qué trata realmente esto? - hablo Pidge acomodando sus lentes.

\- Cada mes tenemos un "amistoso" con el colegio Galra, pero tuvimos un par de inconvenientes y el equipo que no apoyaría no podrá, además Matt está enfermo- explicó Shiro.

\- Es por eso por lo que les hemos pedido su ayuda- continuó Allura -No es nada realmente difícil.

\- Efectivamente señorita Allura- hablo Koran -A menudo hacemos este evento con nuestro colegio vecino, como son de primer año es obvio que no sabían.

\- No, no sabíamos- negó Hunk.

\- Matt me contó algo, pero no pensé que fuera de esta manera.

\- ¿Eso significa que solo debemos ganar e irnos? - preguntó Lance al mayor.

\- No es una competencia en sí, es solo algo que se hace por tradición.

\- Oh bueno ¡Pero ganar esta bien! - dijo con entusiasmo Pidge

Keith estaba parado justo al lado de Shiro mirando con cierto recelo a Lance.

\- ¿Es necesario que yo vaya? - preguntó al mayor.

Shiro bajo la mirada para ver a Keith.

\- Si, es necesario- respondió sin más.

Keith frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero- musitó y luego se dirigió a los baños. No quería participar en eso. Y sobre todo le molestaba que Lance le estuviera coqueteando a Allura frente de él. -Ese idiota.

Lance persiguió con su mirada a Keith, quería seguirlo y traerlo de vuelta arrastrado de ser necesario, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención.

Shiro miro por el rabillo del ojo a Lance, notó como este parecía preocupado por Keith.

-Lance.

\- ¿Sí?

-Ve y traerlo de vuelta- pidió el mayor.

Hunk y Pidge lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - Lance se puso nervioso.

\- Tu y Keith se llevan bien ¿No?

\- Te equivocas- carraspeo un poco ante la afirmación del mayor -De hecho, nos llevamos mal...- intentó persuadirlo.

Shiro lo miró sin creerle.

\- No me parece- negó Shiro -Solo dile que venga, lo hará si se lo pides.

\- No, no, no creo- río nervioso el castaño -Keith es muy terco.

\- Lance.

\- Si, voy, pero no creo que quiera escucharme- dijo alejándose -Lo digo en serio.

Dudoso aceptó hacer lo que Shiro le pedía. Llegó hasta los baños, abrió la puerta ahí estaba Keith con los brazos cruzados, parecía claramente molesto.

\- Deja de hacer un berrinche y vamos- dijo Lance entrando, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Keith al verlo se puso ansioso, pero trato de actuar normal.

\- No quiero.

\- Todos están esperando ¿Por qué solo escuchas lo que Shiro dirá? - insistió.

\- No quiero- respondió otra vez.

Lance enarcó las cejas ante la negativa del omega.

\- Vamos- lo tomo del brazo casi arrastrándolo.

\- No, déjame- chillo Keith.

\- Solo escucha lo que te dirán.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Keith! - alzó la voz.

El omega quedó pasmado al oír la voz enojada de Lance.

\- Solo...- suspiro -Has lo que quieras- lo soltó.

-No me gustan esas actividades...

Lance se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Keith, el omega mantenía la cabeza baja, parecía avergonzado.

\- Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que se hará- Lance se acercó a él.

Keith se cruzó de brazos como protegiéndose.

\- Solo ve con ella- dijo con reprocho.

\- ¿Te refieres a Allura? - preguntó - ¿Estás molesto por eso?

\- ¡No! - negó Keith con nerviosismo, su cara se tornó roja y su cuerpo se estremeció -No...

\- Keith- Lance se paró frente a él acorralándolo contra el lavamanos.

\- ¿Que?

\- Tu...- clavó su mirada en los ojos de Keith, este lo evadía, lo tomó del mentón y observó el moretón en el pómulo del chico - ¿Te duele?

-No me duele...

Lance bajó la vista a los labios del pelinegro, los miró y vio la herida en la comisura izquierda.

\- ¿Y aquí? - preguntó deslizando suavemente su dedo índice sobre esta.

\- No, no me duele.

Lance lo miraba con intensidad, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración caliente hacerle cosquillas, Lance se acercó aún más, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se acercaron como si necesitaran de forma urgente estar cerca el uno del otro.

-Keith- murmuró Lance rozando los labios del omega con los suyos.

\- ¿Que?

Lance lo beso, oprimió sus labios contra los de Keith, Keith intentó retroceder, pero Lance lo tenía contra el lavamanos, Lance lo tomo por la cintura logrando así un mayor contacto entre ambos, Keith sabía que no podría contra eso y menos cuando un calor abrasador lo invadía por completo, si seguían besándose de esa forma terminaría por hacerlo en el baño, Keith lo empujó con fuerza interrumpiendo el beso, salió apresurado del baño.

Shiro vio como Keith llegaba con la cara roja y se colocaba a lado de Pidge.

\- ¡Keith! - salió Lance del baño persiguiéndolo, se detuvo al notar que todos lo miraban fijamente, a él y a Keith, Lance al notarlo de puso justo al costado de Hunk.

-Bien...- dijo Shiro fingiendo indiferencia.

Lance quería decirle lo que sentía a Keith, pero el omega logro escapársele de las manos. Que difícil se la estaba poniendo.

"Maldición"


	6. El corazón de un hombre

**5,000 palabras es casi un récord. Espero les gusté este nuevo capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor y algo de OoC**

El corazón de un hombre

VI

Lance llego quince minutos antes de lo acordado, aunque quedó en llegar treinta minutos antes de las diez termino llegando a las nueve, la razón por la que llegó temprano fue porque no logro conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos lo primero que aparecía era la cara de Keith y luego como si se tratara de una obra en su mete se veía así mismo con Keith haciendo cosas salvajes. Se dio una bofetada al pensar en eso. Entro a la escuela arrastrado sus pies, durmió mal, su espalda le dolía y su cabeza era un montón de ideas vagas agrupadas.

Pese a que era fin de semana la reja estaba abierta, pegado en la reja se leía un letrero anunciando la competencia entre ambas escuelas, vio a un profesor sentado en una banca dormitando, vio a algunos estudiantes paseando por los alrededores, supuso que estaban ahí para ver el evento, camino todo el trayecto y al llegar a la cancha principal cerca de la pista se encontró con Shiro junto a él estaba Koran quien llevaba ropa deportiva, lucía bastante gracioso mientras realizaba unos estiramientos. Shiro tenía una carpeta en la mano que ojeaba sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Hey! - Lance saludo al mayor.

\- Buenos días, Lance- asintió Shiro al verlo llegar, cerro la carpeta y la tomo entre sus manos -Llegas temprano.

\- Si, bueno, pensé que alguien ya debió haber llegado- miro a todas partes para ver si se encontraba alguien más además de Shiro y Koran.

\- Allura ya casi llega- respondió Shiro -Pidge y Hunk supongo llegaran a la hora acordada.

Lance noto que Shiro no mencionó a Keith, imagino que quizá lo habia olvidado, pero aun así preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Y Keith?

Shiro lo miro de reojo, ciertamente esperaba que Lance preguntara por el omega. Lo supuso ya que tenía la sospecha de que esos dos tenían algo, prefirió no preguntar, el ya cargaba con sus propios problemas amorosos.

\- No va a venir- dijo si más. Espero la reacción de Lance

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el moreno ante la respuesta de Shiro. Esperaba, aunque sea ver de lejos a Keith, además estaba curioso por saber qué es lo que haría para el evento ya que nadie salvo Shiro y Koran lo sabían.

\- Dijo que no está interesado, tampoco obligado asistir, antes de venir fui a su apartamento, pero ni siquiera me abrió la puerta- respondió observando como Koran hacia calentamientos.

\- Eso es malo- dijo Koran deteniéndose -Ese chico Keith, ahora nos falta uno, es talentoso, pero incluso los más virtuosos si no saben trabajar en equipo no llegaran muy lejos- dijo un tanto indignado.

-Matt no podrá venir, dijo que Pidge está muy emocionada- comento Shiro.

Lance miro sus pies pensado en Keith y que pese a todo quería ver su cara. Realmente quería ver esa cara. Lo deseaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

\- Quizá si lo voy a buscar el venga- Lance dijo eso sin darse que lo había dicho, solo lo estaba pensando. Se quedó callado inmediatamente después de percatarse que dijo lo que pensaba.

Shiro lo miro y asintió, Koran parecía un tanto interesado.

Shiro lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como sabes dónde vive? - enarco las cejas fingiendo sorpresa. El hecho de que Lance se ofreciera en ir a buscar a Keith solo afirmaba sus sospechas.

Lance balbuceo algo que no logro ni entender él mismo.

\- ¡Ah! - soltó un grito nervioso.

Shiro seguía mirándolo con sus ojos fijos con un deje de burla.

\- Oh...

\- Un día- improviso -Un día tuve que llevarle unas tareas- asintió -Y fue que supe donde vive, detrás de la escuela ¡En los edificios!

-Si- coloco su mano en el hombro del moreno - ¿Solo eso?

Lance se puso nervioso.

\- Si...- balbuceo -Solo eso, ya sabes, soy el delegado de la clase.

\- ¿En serio? - se cruzó de brazos Shiro ante la propuesta de Lance -Supongo que está bien.

-Si, supongo...- se encogió de hombros Lance.

Shiro miro la hora en su móvil.

\- Tienes exactamente cuarenta minutos ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lo traeré arrastrado de ser necesario- acto seguido salió de la escuela rumbo a los edificios de apartamentos para estudiantes.

\- ¿Crees que logre traerlo? - Koran dejo de hacer sus calentamientos.

\- - Si, lo traerá- sonrió para sí mismo.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro? - preguntó Koran ante la seguridad con la que hablaba Shiro.

-Intuición- arqueo las cejas mirando al profesor.

Koran peino si bigote con sus dedos y asentía ante lo evidente.

\- Así debe ser- asentía el hombre de cabello naranja.

Lance caminaba soltando suspiros, sus pasos eran lentos a propósito con su pulgar golpeaba su frente, deslizo su mano por toda su cara y volvió a soltar un suspiro, esta vez fue largo para luego respirar hondo, se detuvo a pensar un rato, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Keith- dijo con voz apagada. Se apoyo contra la pared y miro al cielo. Tenía claro que entre él y el pelinegro había algo más, algo que debido a su necedad no quería ver, y esa vez en él baño, cuando tenía a Keith acorralado contra el lavamanos sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, algo que ni el mismo se imaginaba que podía decir o que en algún momento tuviera ese impulso por decirlo, esa necesidad por dejarlo salir de su garganta con desesperación, recordó el beso que compartió con Keith, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, poseía una pequeña boquita rosada y su interior húmedo y cálido solo provocaban que quisiera arrojarlo en el suelo y tomarlo de todas las formas posibles, sus hormonas le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto y junto a todo eso estaba el exquisito aroma que desprendía Keith, un aroma delicioso, dulce que provocaba en el reacciones que no entendía del todo. Volvió a suspirar.

\- Keith...

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de que Keith no fuera partícipe de estos y el rostro del chico se esfumara rápido de su mente, siguió todo el trayecto hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos, vio desde lo lejos la ventana de apartamento de Keith, estaba cubierta con una cortina blanca que se movía por el aire, supuso que Keith debía estar dentro así que subió por las escaleras con paso apresurado sus manos le sudaban, entre lo que caminaba noto que el tiempo se le fue ya que se sumergió en sus pensamientos, llegó al piso, contó las puertas y llego hasta la de Keith, lo supo al verla y recordó cuando estuvo dentro con el chico, trago saliva nervioso, después de todo no fue una buena idea que haya venido, reunió todo el valor que tenía dando una respiración profunda, golpeo la puerta dos veces seguidas, permaneció quieto pero ansioso esperando a ser lo suficiente afortunado como para que el omega le abriera la puerta al instante, eso no paso, solo se escuchó el sonido de los autos ir y venir, el aire contra sus oídos y el ruido de la música en el piso de abajo, volvió a golpear, esta vez con insistencia.

\- ¡Keith, abre la puerta! - exigió ante la nula respuesta -Soy yo, Lance, ábreme la puerta.

Nada, de no ser porque días atrás estuvo dentro se ese lugar juraría que nadie vivía ahí, miro a sus costados, supuso que debería preguntar a algún vecino, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de al lado justo cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta vio a Keith caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su apartamento, el omega no lo vio, saco la llave de su bolsillo, llevaba consigo bolsas de compra y vestía ropa casual, se quedó observando como abría la puerta, Keith aun no notaba su presencia, se detuvo antes de girar la llave para abrir, alzó la vista y vio a Lance que lo miraba sorprendido.

\- ¡Keith! - grito Lance cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Keith soltó un grito ahogado e intento entrar, pero tal y como la última vez Lance lo sujeto metiéndose con él al apartamento, sus bolsas de compra cayeron, Keith resbaló cayendo en el suelo, Lance logro apoyarse de la pared para mantenerse firme.

\- Keith...

El pelinegro cayo sentado en el suelo, sus compras se desparramaron y un frasco se rompió, Keith al verlo se levantó para limpiarlo.

\- Vete- musitó tomando el cristal entre sus dedos -Ya hablé con Shiro- dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Oh, bueno- rezongo Lance -Vine hasta aquí para llevarte así que no quiero que me digas "No" y punto.

\- Ya dije que no- boto el cristal en el bote de basura. No imagino que Lance vendría a su casa.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- No es no- tomo un trapo para limpiar el líquido del frasco roto -Ahora vete.

Tras lo dicho Keith esperaba que Lance se fuera sin más, en vez de eso Lance se reclinó contra la pared cruzándose de brazos, su mirada estaba fija en Keith y como este limpiaba el suelo.

\- Te pagaré eso- dijo Lance sacando su cartera del bolsillo en su pantalón -Y luego vendrás conmigo.

\- ¡Basta! - grito Keith retorciendo él trapo entre sus manos. Le molestaba la forma en la que hablaba Lance, con un deje de arrogancia al decir que iría con él - ¡No iré a ninguna parte contigo!

-Vengo por que Shiro me pidió si podría venir a buscarte y que quizá aceptarías, te necesita en el equipo.

\- Es solo una tonta competencia- Keith se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Todos están emocionados! - Lance bajo la voz al notar que estaba casi gritando, Keith lograba enojarlo -Hunk, Pidge y Allura, incluso Koran, tu eres el único que lo arruina todo- lo señaló con su dedo.

\- Deja de molestar y solo vete, no iré.

Lance se dirigió a Keith quedando frente a este, Keith retrocedió un poco al sentir la cercanía del moreno.

\- Déjame en paz...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque quiero que te vayas!

\- Pues no me iré.

Keith soltó un gruñido enojado. Lance lo miro de reojo, Keith estaba haciendo un puchero, como si estuviera apuntó de hacer un berrinche, se río en sus adentros ya que esa cara lo hacía ver lindo, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba que Keith es lindo.

\- Maldición- mascullo.

\- ¡Que te vayas! - insistió Keith.

Lance fingió no oírlo.

Harto de la actitud del alfa estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas de ser necesario, no sabía cómo, pero debía lograr que este se fuera o de lo contrario terminaría por salir él de su propio apartamento.

\- No insistas...- dijo tratando de tomar a Lance por el brazo para sacarlo, como si el moreno supiera sus movimientos lo sujeto contra él, al sentirse atrapado por los brazos de Lance, Keith intento liberarse dando ligeros empujones, el contacto entre ellos lo hacía sentirse abrumado, su cuerpo lo sentía débil y blando, el cuerpo de Lance tan cerca del suyo lograba que una oleada de sensaciones llegaran a él, se aferró a Lance cuando sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse si lo soltaba probablemente caería al suelo.

Lance lo sujetaba con fuerza hacia él, lo mantenía cerca de su pecho inclinándose un poco para lograr atrapar los labios de Keith, el omega al ser más pequeño cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos y el cuerpo delicado se amoldaba al suyo, por un momento pensó en lo fascinante que era eso y un pensamiento fugaz paso por su cabeza.

 _"Es como si hubiera nacido para mi"_

Keith gimoteo al notar como el beso se volvía más apasionado y que Lance lo empujaba hasta la cama, soltó un quejido, si terminaban en la cama lo harían, lo harían como todas esas veces, pero su cuerpo respondía de forma abrumadora, su cuerpo lo traicionada e inconsciente se acoplaba a los deseos del alfa, cuando sintió la cama contra sus pantorrillas y que estaba por ser arrojado a esta en un intento desesperado por liberarse del agarre mordió el labio de Lance, Lance lo libero del beso y lo tomo de la cara, Keith vio como los labios del moreno se pintaban de carmín por la sangre, por un instante pensó que Lance lo golpearía, pero en vez de eso Lance lo sujeto con más fuerza besándolo de nuevo, en su paladar saboreó el metálico de la sangre salada, la lengua de Lance le invadía por completo, las manos lo recorrían la espalda llegando hasta sus muslos, se removió al percatarse que Lance apretaba suavemente su trasero, dio un respingo asustado. Finalmente Lance se separó dejando a Keith consternado.

Se quedó parado mirando a Keith sin decir nada, mantuvo su mirada absorta en la figura del omega, Keith jadeaba tratando de armonizar su respiración. Lance limpio con su pulgar la sangre.

\- ¿No iras? - preguntó con los ojos aun fijos en Keith.

El pelinegro desvío la mirada.

\- No.…- respondió en voz baja.

Lance asintió como si de antemano ya supiera la respuesta de Keith.

\- Bien- se dispuso a marcharse abriendo la puerta, salió sin mirar atrás y sin preguntar nada.

Tras Lance marcharse del apartamento Keith se deslizó hasta caer al suelo sentado, su cuerpo empezó a sentirse como la última vez que estuvo con Lance y el beso que compartieron fue demasiado para él, no se imaginó que se encontraría a Lance en la puerta de su apartamento, mucho menos que terminarían besándose como la otra vez, toco con sus dedos su boca acariciando sus labios, pensó nuevamente en Lance y que lo más seguro era que ya se había ido, se encogió escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas confundido por los sentimientos que en su interior florecían, se abrazó así mismo en un intento de reconfortarse, sino fuera por los supresores pensaría que entró en celo, se estremeció de sólo pensarlo, entrar en celo solo porque se había besuqueado con un alfa, suspiro soltando un quejido lastimero, se quedó en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que se levantó, abrió la puerta solo para asegurarse de que Lance se fue, ahí estaba Lance reclinado contra el barandal mirando al horizonte, el sol iluminaba su piel morena y la suave brisa movía si flequillo contra su cara, su piel parecía brillar, Keith retrocedió ante el pensamiento de que Lance le parecía atractivo.

Lance giro su rostro para verlo, le sonrió.

Keith supo que lo estaba esperando.

\- Vamos.

Keith no dijo nada. No se imaginó que él siguiera ahí, muy en él fondo deseo que al abrir la puerta Lance estuviera ahí esperándolo, aquello no fue más que un pensamiento fugaz, no creyó ni por un instante que el alfa estuviera realmente ahí.

\- Yo...- prefirió omitir él contacto visual, suficiente tuvo al verlo ya -Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Esta bien, te espero.

Lance espero paciente al chico, minutos después Keith apareció con ropa deportiva y una mochila.

\- Yo seré el nadador- dijo con la mirada baja.

\- Lo harás bien- el moreno dijo eso para animarlo -No sabias que nadabas, Allura será quien corra los cien metros.

\- No es como si debieras saberlo.

Pidge y Hunk llegaron al mismo tiempo, ambos pasaron a la tienda para comprar comida.

\- ¿Y Lance? - Hunk mordía un pan que compró.

\- ¿Donde esta? - Pidge abrió una lata de refresco.

\- Fue a buscar a Keith- respondió Shiro.

\- Oh...- dijo Pidge con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Y Allura? - preguntó Hunk mirando sin entender la cara de Pidge. La chica parecía saber algo que él no entendía del todo.

\- Llamo para decir que está atrapada en el tráfico.

\- Así que solo será un preguntas y respuestas además de algunos deportes...- Hunk abrió un paquete de galletas -Yo no soy bueno para los deportes.

\- Yo tampoco- se encogió de hombros Pidge -Pero he visto que Keith si y también Lance, supongo que tú también.

\- No creo realmente ser bueno en los deportes, he estado practicando.

\- Así es- intervino Koran -Hemos practicado para esto desde el mes pasado, así que no podemos perder.

\- Es solo algo amistoso- aclaro Shiro ante el instinto competitivo del profesor -Se lleva haciendo desde hace años, ya que ambos directores son amigos lo hacen para competir de forma amistosa entre ellos.

Pidge vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- ¿A las diez empieza todo?

\- Si- asintió Shiro -A las diez ya debe estar todo listo y los estudiantes vendrán.

\- Espera- interrumpió Hunk - ¿Seremos solo nosotros?

-No- cruzó los brazos Shiro -Vendrán también a vernos, Allura y yo repartimos volantes.

\- No, no, no- Hunk se puso nervioso -Yo no soy bueno con el público.

Allura llego corriendo. Se detuvo antes de estrellarse con la espalda de Hunk. Llevaba su cabello atado en un moño y vestía un traje blanco de deportes, dejo su mochila a un lado de ella, respiro para tratar de normalizar su respiración.

-Lo siento- dijo entre jadeos -El tráfico esta terrible- seco el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo que saco de su bolso.

-Llegas a tiempo- Pidge le ofrecía una botella de agua.

-Gracias- la tomo la chica y bebió de esta.

Allura se acercó a Shiro que conversaba con Koran.

\- ¿Y Lance? - preguntó la joven.

-Fue por Keith- respondió al ver la cara preocupada de la chica.

\- Solo faltan diez minutos- mostró su móvil a Shiro con la hora en este.

Un cuchicheo que se hizo más y más alto llamo la atención de todos. Allura dirigió su mirada para observar entre la muchedumbre, junto con Shiro, Pidge, Hunk y Koran vio llegar a un grupo de jóvenes, por el uniforme purpura con franjas rosa anaranjado se trataba del colegio Galra, ese uniforme es inconfundible.

\- Buenos días- saludo un joven alto de largo cabello blanco.

-Lotor...- mascullo Allura.

Junto a Lotor estaban Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor y Narti, sus compañeras con las que haría equipo.

Allura los miro con disgusto mientras Shiro los saludo con tono cordial.

\- Buenos días- correspondió el saludo del joven.

\- ¿Así que este es la escuela de todos? - dijo con tono un tanto burlón una joven alta.

\- Deja ya Ezor- le reprochó la más bajita del grupo.

\- No lo dije para burlarme Acza- le sonrió la chica alta.

\- Venimos a ganar- sonrió ampliamente la más alta y robusta de todas.

\- Apoyo a Zethrid- asintió sonriente Ezor.

Acza solo se cruzó de brazos sin decir más.

Narti parecía desinteresada.

\- He traído a las mejores estudiantes, harán equipo conmigo- dijo Lotor con un deje de arrogancia en sus palabras.

Las chicas a su lado sonrieron.

\- Parece que no están todos sus compañeros, les falta uno- dijo Ezor mirando con una sonrisita a Pidge, Hunk y Allura.

Allura miro preocupada a Shiro.

\- Los demás vienen en camino- respondió Shiro ante el comentario de Ezor.

\- Oh, bueno- se acomodó la joven a lado de Acza.

\- Faltan ya cinco minutos.

Lotor miro la hora ante el comentario de Acza.

-Se están tardando- soltó una risita Ezor.

\- Qué más da, de todos modos ganaremos- dijo con seguridad Zethrid.

\- Esto no me está gustando- se quejó Hunk escondiéndose detrás de Pidge. Aunque eso no servía de mucho.

\- Parece ser que son buenas- dijo Pidge asombrada por el quinteto frente a ella.

\- No me gusta- se acobardo Hunk.

Lance y Keith aparecieron entre el montón de estudiantes agrupados para ver a los jóvenes de la famosa escuela Galra.

\- Lance llegas tarde- dijo Hunk aun detrás de Pidge.

\- Nos perdimos en el camino- se excusó Lance.

\- ¿Que te paso en el labio? - preguntó Pidge al notar la hinchazón en el labio de Lance.

Keith se puso notablemente nervioso.

\- Me caí- respondió Lance sin más.

\- Eso parece una mordida- Hunk se acercó para mirar más de cerca -Si, es una mordida.

Pidge soltó una risita.

\- ¿Quién te mordió? - interrogo curiosa la chica.

\- Me caí...

\- No, ya dinos- le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Keith- llamo Shiro al pelinegro que parecía ansioso por las preguntas de la chica de lentes a Lance. -Keith.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tu estarás en natación- dijo el mayor - ¿Trajiste tu ropa?

\- Si, si la traje- respondió más interesado en la conversación de Pidge, Hunk y Lance.

\- Me alegra que Lance lograra traerte, parece que se cayó o lo mordieron.

Keith avergonzado se sonrojo.

\- Fue una fea caída entonces.

-Diez en punto- anuncio Koran.

\- Entonces empecemos- dijo Lotor seguro de su victoria, su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo primero será una carrera de cien metros- explico Shiro leyendo el cronograma del evento en sus manos -Será entre Allura y Ezor.

Allura acomodo su cabello, Ezor se acercó a ella dando ligeros saltitos, parecía divertirse y al mismo tiempo estar segura de su que ganaría, eso molestaba a Allura, sobre todo porque notaba un cierto desdén en la cara sonriente de Ezor. La chica es una alfa y ella solo una beta, si se esforzaba lograría ganar, entrenó mucho para la carrera.

Ezor extendió su mano para saludarla.

\- Que gane la mejor.

Allura desconcertante acepto el saludo de su rival.

\- Si, que gane la mejor- sintió un deseo competitivo nacer en ella. Deseaba ganar.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en sus posiciones en la pista.

Todos se agruparon en las bancas, tantos estudiantes como profesores.

\- ¿Crees que Allura gane? - preguntó Hunk a Pidge.

Pidge se apoyaba sobre una banca.

\- No sé...

La carrera inició, Ezor llevaba una clara ventaja hacia Allura, la morena aumento su velocidad, pero las largas piernas de Ezor solo lograban aumentar la distancia. Ya era claro para todos quien obtendría la victoria

 _"Solo cien metros"_

Para su mala suerte sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte la victoria por una gran ventaja fue para el colegio Galra gracias a Ezor, la chica sonreía y sus compañeros la felicitaban.

\- ¡Viste Acza!

Acza sonrió ante el triunfo de su compañera.

Allura camino hasta llegar junto a los demás.

\- Lo hiciste bien- la animo Pidge.

-No lo suficiente- se sentía decepcionada. Paso desde el mes pasado entrenado y simplemente perdió así de fácil. La frustración crispo su bonita cara.

\- Fue una buena carrera- Ezor se paró frente a Allura con su rostro sonriente.

\- Si, lo fue- Allura también sonrió.

\- Oh, ahora la siguiente eres tú- dijo dirigiendo a Acza quien hacía unos calentamientos.

\- Si- se incorporó la chica.

\- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse- poso sus manos sobre sus caderas mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Keith -Es un omega, vas a ganar.

\- No estoy tan segura- Acza miro a Keith, el pelinegro conversaba con Shiro y parecía quejarse -Tengo entendido que es bueno.

\- ¿Que puede hacer un simple omega?

\- Aunque sea un omega yo no soy mejor, solo soy un beta- dijo ajustando su cabello -No soy como tú que eres un alfa.

-La siguiente será una carrera de natación cincuenta metros estilo libre- anuncio Shiro -La piscina es semi olímpica, está al otro lado se la pista de carreras.

\- Ganarás- animo Ezor a Acza -Eres buena en esto.

-Iremos a la piscina- dijo Zethrid.

\- Vamos.

Ezor camino junto a Acza, le decía algo animada alentándola.

\- Es solo un omega- decía en tono mordaz.

Keith mantenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Serás tú el siguiente- Shiro camino a su lado.

\- Si, lo sé- Keith no deseaba participar -No ganare- se quejó.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Shiro al oír un tono resignado en las palabras.

\- Es un beta- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al color en que señalaba el rango de Acza - ¿Vez? no hay manera de que gane.

Shiro lo miro preocupado, la negatividad que irradiaba lejos de disgustarle le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no ganarás? - dijo mirando el agua en la piscina.

Keith no respondió.

\- Porque te has hecho la idea de que no ganarás, solo inténtalo.

Por su parte Lance conversaba con Allura, el chico estaba realmente contento junto a ella.

\- Pero tu estas enojado por algo más.

\- Iré a cambiarme de ropa- Keith tomo su mochila y entró a los vestidores.

\- Supongo que ya casi es hora- Ezor le paso su bolso a Acza.

Acza lo aceptó y al igual que Keith camino a los vestidores.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa su cuerpo lo sintió más caliente, como si hiciera mucho calor, abochornado se desvistió para ponerse su traje de nadador. Se miro al espejo y se vio así mismo, su rostro ruborizado y parecía cansado, deseaba tanto irse lo más pronto posible, no debió haber venido, no luego de todo lo ocurrido, su cuerpo lo sentía extraño como todas esas veces, sabía que luego de besarse con Lance todo en él empezó a sentirse caliente.

\- ¿Estoy en celo?

Rápidamente reviso en su mochila con la esperanza de encontrar los supresores, por más que busco y saco todo dentro no los encontró.

\- No, no, no.…- miro a todas partes. Oía el bullicio fuera. Quería irse, pero ya no le quedaba de otras más que quedarse -Solo termino y me iré, puedo aguantarlo- metió todo dentro de su mochila para salir y tratar de que todo fuera rápido, no le importaba si ganaba o perdía, solo quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Al salir vio como Acza que colocaba el gorro se piscina sobre su cabeza, la chica no le tomo importancia.

Keith hizo lo mismo poniéndose su gorro. Soltó un quejido.

\- Traes mala cara- dijo Acza al verlo - ¿No te sientes bien?

\- No es nada.

\- Tu cara está muy roja.

Acza no lo noto, una beta no podía olerlo, Keith liberaba lentamente feromonas. Ella sin más que decirle se adelantó, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Si no te sientes bien solo dilo, los omegas no son muy resistentes ¿Por qué no pides un cambio?

\- No soy débil- dijo con su respiración un tanto agitada.

Ambos salieron de los vestidores.

Debido a la distancia Lance no logró ver del todo bien la cara de Keith, solo supuso que el chico debía estar haciendo algún tipo de puchero.

\- Tengo entendido que Keith es bueno- dijo Pidge que se encontraba a lado de Lance. Ella prestaba atención a todo.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó fingiendo desinterés. No deseaba hacer obvios sus sentimientos, pese a que en su interior ardía por estar con Keith. Ese pequeño omega que se la vivía haciendo caras de enojo.

\- Oh si, Matt me lo dijo, por eso Shiro lo quería en el equipo y que debido a su mal comportamiento fue sacado del equipo escolar de natación.

Lance asintió como analizando todo. No sabía sobre eso ¿Por qué no sabía sobre eso? Tras pensar en eso un poco más se dio cuenta que su relación con Keith era superficial en muchos sentidos, era consciente de que existía una gran conexión entre ambos, pero no existía un vínculo aparte de la atracción física.

\- En parte es para demostrar que el aún es capaz de regresar al equipo, Shiro quiere mostrar eso ¿Vez al hombre de ahí?

Lance observó a un hombre un poco calvo y con lentes de sol que miraba fijamente la piscina.

\- Si- respondió aun divagando entre sus pensamientos. Pensar en que su relación con Keith era frívola le puso de malas.

\- Es el entrenador del equipo de natación, Shiro lo invito, Matt me contó todo, Keith le dio un puñetazo y por eso fue sacado, pero si el gana esto el entrenador está dispuesto a aceptarlo de nuevo.

\- Entonces él tiene que ganar- Lance ahora parecía bastante interesado, Pidge noto eso, después de todo solo Lance y Keith eran los únicos que no lo notaban.

\- Ahora pareces interesado- río bajito la castaña -Él te interesa ¿Verdad?

Lance hizo una mueca, le daba la impresión de que la chica lograba ver atrás vez de él y eso no le gustaba del todo. Le hacía sentir vulnerable e incómodo.

-Es obvio.

\- ¿Que es obvio? - cuestiono un tanto indignado ante los comentarios de su amiga, sobre todo porque ella parecía sospechar.

\- Que te gusta Keith.

Lance se crispo al oír la afirmación de la chica, rápidamente negó con la mano y soltó una risa falsa.

\- Es más- la chica señalo la herida en su labio -Él te mordió ¿Se besaron?

Lance retrocedió por mero instinto, sabía que Pidge es una chica inteligente y analítica, ella siempre parecía saberlo todo de alguna manera, pero que supiera sobre su extraña relación con Keith le provocaba un nerviosismo abrumador.

\- No estamos saliendo si es a lo que te refieres- dijo desanimado. Escondió sus manos entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Ya veo.

\- De hecho...- ladeó la cabeza incomodo, si ella ya lo sabía de alguna manera que más daba decirle todo de una vez, además que decirle a alguien lograría hacer la carga menos pensada -Él y yo ya henos tenido sexo- la última palabra la dijo en un tono tan bajo que casi fue un murmuro.

\- Ah...- Pidge enarco las cejas sorprendida. Sospechaba que algo pasaba entre su amigo y el omega problemático mas no imaginaba que las cosas entre ellos fueran tan lejos.

\- Varias veces- rasco su cabeza avergonzado.

\- Ya- alzo su mano para detener al chico, se paró de puntillas y apretó la mejilla de este -Entonces ve y díselo.

Lance río entre dientes.

-No lo conoces, es la persona más testaruda que puedas conocer, pasa de estar tranquilo a querer golpearte en unos segundos y luego simplemente parece extrañamente dócil y obediente ¡Ah! Pero si te descuidas te muerde el labio justo cuando piensas que toda ira bien- hecho su cabeza para atrás soltando una risa casi amarga.

\- Yo pienso- Pidge rasco su barbilla -Que si le dices lo que sientes de forma honesta él también lo dirá.


	7. El corazón que se niega a ser amado

**Me tarde más por que perdí un archivo que ya tenía escrito :c**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

VII

\- Que gane el mejor- Acxa sonrió. En cierta medida estaba segura de sus capacidades, pero tampoco quería alardear de eso.

Keith no hizo más que asentir. Tampoco tenía mucho que decir, aunque a diferencia de la chica el dudaba de su potencial.

Koran estaba parado en una esquina de la piscina, llevaba un silbato en su mano derecha, lo coloco entre sus labios, el sonido del silbato les anuncio que la carrera daba inició. Keith y Acxa iniciaron, ninguno quería perder.

Al entrar al agua Keith lo hizo bien. Incluso él estaba un tanto sorprendido de eso, en algún momento imaginó que le daría un calambre. Mientras alzaba la cabeza fuera del agua vio que Acxa le llevaba ventaja, apresuró su nado intentando alcanzar a la chica.

Acxa noto su clara ventaja, llego a la orilla de la piscina logró finalizar los primeros veinticinco metros, ahora solo le quedaban los otros veinticinco y lograría ganar, tomo una gran bocanada, miro a su alrededor, no vio a Keith, recordó la cara del chico al salir de los vestidores, giro la cabeza para observar y escuchó el grito de Ezor, la chica parecía claramente agitada, luego el resto grito

Koran se acercó gritando.

\- ¡Se está ahogando!

Acxa lo entendido al instante, se sumergió apresurada, en el fondo de la piscina vio a Keith inconsciente, soltaba burbujas que flotaban hasta arriba, lo sujeto para arrástralo consigo, era peso muerto por lo que se le complicaba bastante, lo puso casi encima de sí misma para finalmente lograr llevarlo por los contados, lo saco a el primero y de un salto rápido salió ella de la piscina, se arrodillo a lado de él.

Todo el mundo se agrupó al rededor se ellos, Acxa sostenía la cabeza de Keith, paso su palma por la nariz del chico y noto que este no respiraba.

\- No respira- dijo consternada Ezor.

\- Dame espacio- dijo la chica -Se que hacer- se quitó el gorro de nadador y los visores.

Acxa se colocó en posición para iniciar la animación cardio pulmonar. Realizó las compresiones tal y como le había enseñado, pero la escuela nunca la preparo para realmente tener uno. Siguió con las compresiones hasta que pasado unos segundos Keith abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser, Acxa se alejó un poco.

Acxa se sentó a lado de Keith, soltó su cabello y dejó que este callera mojado sobre su espalda y hombros.

Keith no dejo de toser, su cara estaba roja y el agua pegaba su cabello oscuro contra su frente, intento levantarse, pero no pudo, sus piernas le fallaban, soltó un quejido.

\- No te levantes- escucho una voz decir eso. De entre el bullicio de estudiantes escucho la voz familiar -Keith no te levantes.

Lance sostenía el cuerpo del chico, lo cargo como ya antes lo habia cargado. Logro oler las feromonas.

\- Estas en celo.

-Déjame...- dijo tratando de bajarse. Casi Moria ahogado y aun así tenía ganas de discutir.

Su cuerpo frio contra el agua chocaba con la cálida morena piel de Lance.

Keith se mordió el labio inferior.

Lance lo sostuvo con fuerza.

\- No- apretó su agarre Lance al rededor del cuerpo de Keith. Lo sentía pequeño y frágil. Algo en él deseaba de forma ardiente protegerlo, no daría marcha atrás incluso si Keith era quien se oponía.

Keith quiso protestar, pero aquello solo era un intento de auto engaño.

\- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Allura acercándose a Lance. La chica estaba realmente preocupada - ¿Esta bien?

\- Si- respondió Lance. Se dio cuenta que no podría aguantar si llevaba a Keith. El olor era demasiado.

\- ¿Esta en celo? - preguntó Allura al notar la cara roja de Keith.

\- Si- dijo Lance. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de la chica.

\- Entonces será mejor que no lo lleves tu hablo con firmeza Allura -Es un omega.

Lance entendió lo que la chica intentaba decir. Es verdad. Un omega en celo no está a salvo en los brazos de un alfa. Pese a que trataba de evitarlo el olor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lance noto la mirada reticente de Allura, bajo los párpados para mirar a Keith.

\- Si- dijo con voz queda -No es una buena idea.

\- Yo puedo llevarlo- se ofreció Hunk.

 _"Que conveniente"_ pensó Lance. Arrugo la nariz.

Hunk extendió los brazos, sonrió. Un chico amable y además un beta.

Lance dio una sonrisa forzada, no deseaba soltar a Keith, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Una escena no sería buena. Ni para él ni para Keith.

\- Estara bien- Pidge se paró a su lado y vio a Hunk alejarse con Keith en brazos, junto a él iba Koran.

Shiro miro de reojo a Lance. Siguió a Hunk y Koran. Más por el aroma que por ayudar.

\- No creo que se complique más- Allura intento animar a Lance. Ella logro ver a través de la cara impasible del alfa

\- No te preocupes- dijo Pidge tras lo dicho por Allura.

Las chicas tenían razón, pero algo amargo le hizo a Lance desconfiar. Un mal presentimiento.

Allura y Lance caminaron hasta la enfermería, la enfermera leía una revista con una cara de aburrimiento.

\- Hay un omega en celo- dijo Allura acercándose a la enfermera.

La mujer dejo la revista de lado.

\- Es una emergencia- insistió Allura -Es del chico que acaba de llegar.

\- ¿Al que traían cargando? - preguntó la enfermera.

\- Si, él- asintió Allura.

\- Entonces será inyectable- la mujer se levantó -Iré a buscarla, traten de que no haya un alfa cerca.

\- Yo iré a verlo- dijo Allura a Lance -Soy un beta, no siento las feromonas, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, si te preocupa Keith podemos dejar la cita para otro día.

Lance había olvidado por completo la cita.

\- Lo lamento- se disculpó con Allura.

\- No te preocupes- ella lejos de estar disgustaba entendía.

-Tienes razón.

La chica se dirigio a la habitación. Lance por su parte se sentó en el sofá cerca de la recepción.

Lance cerro los ojos para relajarse un rato. Mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido escucho varias voces alzarse repentinamente, lo que le hizo levantarse de un salto fue el grito lejano de Allura que decía:

\- ¡Shiro, no!

Ese era su mal presentimiento. Lo habia pensado, pero no le dio impotencia, dando largos pasos corrió hasta la habitación de dónde venía el ruido, abrió la puerta para ver a Allura junto con Hunk tratando de detener a Shiro, detras de Lance apareció la enfermera.

\- ¡No dejen que lo muerda! - grito la enfermera.

El asombro dio paso a la rabia, Lance se movió por instinto sujetando de la camisa a Shiro, lo escucho gruñir y a Keith soltar un quejido lastimero.

\- ¡Espera, Lance! - Allura intento detenerlo.

Lance escucho el cuchicheo de los estudiantes fuera de la enfermería y la voz de Allura pidiéndole que se detuviera. No le importo, la chica intento sujetarlo, pero sus manos no lograron detener al chico.

Shiro sintió contra su carne un puño impactando su rostro, su cerebro se sacudió y por inercia retrocedió cayendo de la cama.

Keith grito. Entre el ajetreo vio que Allura tomaba a Lance del brazo acercándolo contra sí, Hunk lo alejo casi arrastrado.

\- ¡Basta! - decía la joven beta con la voz nerviosa, tratando de apaciguar la situación. - ¡Lance! - sacudió del brazo al alfa.

\- ¡Lance tranquilízate! - dijo Pidge mientras Hunk lo sujetaba.

La nariz de Shiro sangró, Pidge se acercó a él, parecía ya estar en sus cinco sentidos, Shiro miro a todos lados y cayó en cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz, miro su mano manchada de rojo.

\- Llévenlo a otro cubículo- pidió la enfermera tratando de calmar a todos.

Esta se acercó a Keith y con voz sueva le hablo.

\- Voy a inyectarte unos supresores, no te preocupes, solo será un piquete- tomo el brazo de Keith y lo inyectó.

Hunk saco a Lance de la habitación mientras Pidge le daba un pedazo de papel a Shiro.

\- Lo siento- se volvió a disculpar Shiro -Díganle que lo siento.

Pasado unos minutos todo se tranquilizó, daba la sensación de que nada sucedió, casi como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero Lance supo, estaba seguro de que lo golpeo fuerte, no pensó que el poseyera ese tipo de fuerza, reacciono así, ver a Keith de esa forma le hizo moverse por impulso.

Allura estaba sentada a lado de él.

\- ¿Y Shiro? - preguntó.

\- Esta en otra habitación- dijo la chica. Lo miro con ojos inquisitivos.

\- Debo hablar con él.

\- Espera- Allura lo tomo del brazo -Fue un accidente.

\- Lo sé- respondió Lance -Por eso quiero disculparme.

Allura entendió. Lo soltó.

Lance se alejó en dirección a donde estaba Shiro.

Abrió la puerta dudoso. Esperaba encontrar a Hunk y Pidge con el mayor, pero en vez de eso vio a Shiro sentado en la esquina de la cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, parecía estar llorando, quito sus manos de su rostro y al ver que se trataba de Lance dio una media sonrisa.

\- Eres tú- dijo como voz baja.

\- Lo lamento- se disculpó con el mayor.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Shiro parándose -No fue tu culpa.

\- Tu nariz...- dijo señalando los vendajes en el rostro de Shiro.

\- No importa- negó con la cabeza -Soy yo quien debe disculparse- se encogió de hombros - ¿Como esta Keith?

\- Esta en la habitación aún.

\- Ya veo- colocó su mano en el hombro se Lance -Cuida bien de él.

Lance retrocedió un poco.

\- Es un buen chico- continuó Shiro -Ha pasado por mucho.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con él?

Lance vio que el mayor le sonreía como si supiera algo que el no.

\- Si, supongo.

Después de disculparse con Shiro fue a ver a Keith, aún mantenía las emociones y la sensación de golpear la carne en sus nudillos, nunca en su vida golpeo a alguien y en ese momento al ver a Keith correr peligro no pudo sino solo reaccionar; entró a la habitación, no habia nadie salvo Keith que yacía acostado en la cama de espalda hacia la pared. El chico no se movía y parecía dormido.

\- ¿Keith? - preguntó Lance al ver que el chico no se movía. Pensó que estaba dormido ya que su respiración era lenta y pausada.

Keith se removió en la cama, no volteo a ver a Lance. No quería verlo.

\- ¿Que? – respondió, su voz se escuchó cansada. No se giró para verle, su voz se escuchaba desgastada y como ahogando un gemido de dolor.

El moreno avanzo hasta quedar frente a la cama, se sentó en la esquina de esta.

Keith no se inmuto.

\- Quiero estar solo- dijo cubriéndose con la sabana -No es necesario que estés aquí.

\- No voy a irme- dijo Lance. Soltó un suspiro y se rasco la sien -Te acompañare a tu casa.

\- No es necesario.

\- Quiero hacerlo ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo? - la voz del chico hizo que algo en su pecho se estrujara y deseaba que este lo mirara de frente. Quería ver la cara y consolarlo de alguna manera. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos, ya no lo deseaba de forma erótica, la atracción que sentía era innegable y junto a esta algo más.

\- No...- murmuro el omega.

Lance se acostó junto a Keith, entraba en él espacio que el chico dejaba, deslizo su mano hasta lograr una posición incomoda, trato de acomodarse para no caer, la cama era demasiado pequeña.

\- Keith- lo llamo mirando a la espalda del chico -No fue tu culpa- dijo para reconfortarlo. No sabía cómo consolarlo, pero ver la cara aterrorizada de Keith y cómo este lloraba en sus brazos solo provocó que quisiera protegerlo, por eso golpeo a Shiro.

Escuchó como el chico sollozaba y se alejaba hasta quedar más pegado a la pared.

\- Así que no estés triste- acaricio la espalda de Keith.

-Vete.

Lance se incorporó sobre la cama y miro la silueta de Keith, el cabello del chico le cubría la cara, escucho la respiración un tanto agitada.

\- Mírame- dijo en tono suplicante -Keith mírame-. Al ver que Keith no lo miraba se sobrepuso sobre él, apoyo sus brazos y mantuvo la distancia gracias a estos, Keith asustado gimió ante la acción de Lance -Keith- lo llamó.

Para su alegría Keith giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con Lance, el alfa se sorprendió al notar los ojos rojos e hinchados del chico, estuvo llorando y eso no lo podía negar.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - levanto su mano derecha para apartar los cabellos negros del omega, puso todo su peso sobre su mano izquierda, deslizo su mano derecha por la mejilla del chico hasta llegar a los labios de él. Lo observo con detalle, su piel era clara y su cabello negro contrastaba con esta, sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y grises.  
Keith al sentir sobre si la penetrante mirada de Lance se ruborizó, sin darse cuenta empezó a liberar feromonas, la dulce fragancia como caramelo suave llego hasta Lance, el moreno se contuvo para no arrojarse sobre Keith y tomarlo sobre la cama.

Recordó las palabras de Pidge.

 _"Si le dices lo que sientes de forma honesta él también lo dirá"_

De cierta forma él también lo sabía. Sabía que decir sus sentimientos era lo correcto y este por muy extraño que fuera supo que su oportunidad estaba presente frente a él. Sin vacilar lo dijo.

-Me gustas- susurro.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se besaban

-Realmente...- beso los labios de Keith -Me gustas.

Por un instante Keith dejó de respirar, sus mejillas de ruborizaron haciendo que piel blanca se tornara roja por la sangre fluyendo hasta su rostro, estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Lance, no solo por las palabras sino por la manera en que las decía. Las pronunció con una firmeza y seguridad que provocaron una oleada de sensaciones florecer en pecho. Las palabras no salieron de su boca y avergonzado desvío su mirada a la pared.

Lance no esperaba una respuesta gratificante por parte de Keith, era solo el deseo decirlo de forma honesta. Ya no lograría por mucho tiempo ignorar sus sentimientos. Algo más allá del placer las feromonas, el sexo y todo lo que se revolvía entre ambos. No encontraba las palabras para explicarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que deseaba a Keith con todas sus fuerzas.

Keith nunca en su vida se imaginó que alguien llegara a desearlo, nunca pensó que alguien le dijera que lo quería, que lo deseaba de esa forma, pero la persona frente a él lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos azules, le decía que lo amaba, que lo desea, una oleada de sentimientos lo invadió por completo.

Que extraño se sentía.

Casi irreal.

-Cuando te sientas mejor te acompañare a tu apartamento- dijo Lance para luego salir de la habitación.

Keith escucho los pasos de Lance, luego como la puerta se abría y cerraba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se dio cuenta que no podría dormir en esa cama ni en ese sitio, lo mejor sería que se fuera. Levanto su cuerpo con pereza, los supresores hicieron su efecto, ahora podría irse a su casa sin problemas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se puso con calma sus zapatos, se quedó mirando el suelo por un rato, tomo su mochila y tal como Lance lo hizo salió. Camino unos cuantos metros, se encontró a Lance sentado en una banca solo, veía algo en su móvil, el moreno se percató de la presencia de Keith.

\- ¿Te vas? - preguntó levantándose de la banca.

-No es necesario que me acompañes- dijo Keith esquivándolo y adelantándose a Lance.

Lance lo siguió hasta quedar a lado de él.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Keith se resignó. El alfa no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Como sea.

Ninguno hablo en todo el trayecto al edificio de apartamentos. Lance por momentos miraba a Keith y aunque este notaba la mirada del alfa prefería ignorarla.

Llegaron hasta el edificio, Keith se sorprendió de que Lance también subiera por las escaleras. Como ya antes lo habían hecho caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento de Keith.

Keith se detuvo en la puerta. Respiro profundo y en voz baja dijo:

-No es necesario que hagas todo esto.

-Lo hago porque quiero.

Keith trago saliva. Supuso que eso respondería Lance. Saco la llave de su mochila, justo cuando estaba por meter la llave en la perilla se giró para ver a Lance.

\- ¿Puedes demostrar que me quieres por quien soy y no por las feromonas? - preguntó, su pecho palpitaba y por un momento pensó que se le saldría el corazón en una escena de lo más extraña. Deslizo su pálida mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar la de Lance.

Lance mantenía la mirada baja, los parpados caídos mirando sus zapatos, dirigió su mirada a los zapatos de Keith. No sabía por qué quería saber qué tipo de zapatos usaba. Saber eso le hacía sentir más cercano.

Keith apretó los labios con fuerza, Lance no lo miro. Deseaba que Lance lo mirara con sus oscuros ojos azules. También quería que le sonriera.

\- ¿Te sentiste atraído por mis feromonas? - pregunto.

Lance no respondió.

\- ¿Me follaste por mis feromonas? - preguntó con voz amarga tratando de no llorar. Su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos le ardían.

Al oír la palabra "follaste" Lance alzo la vista para ver los ojos enrojecidos de Keith, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a llorar.

\- ¿Te gusto? - la voz sonó extraña, tratando de ahogar el llanto. - ¿Me quieres?

-No me creerás ni siquiera si lo digo honestamente- respondió Lance con sus ojos fijos en Keith.

Keith se ruborizó. Eso era un "si". Se mordió los labios.

\- Te quiero.

Keith deseaba creerlo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón ansiaba que fuera real, pero algo le impedía creer.

\- No me siento bien.

\- Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado- dijo dando una sonrisa, su rostro sonreía, él no. -Lo mejor es que descanses.

Keith vio a Lance irse. Cerro la puerta de su apartamento, camino hasta llegar a su cama, se echó sobre esta, escucho el rechinar de la cama bajo su peso, por mucho que intentará contenerse no pudo, las lágrimas se desbordaron sin darse cuenta. Lloro amargamente solo.

\- Yo también te quiero.


	8. El amor tras la adversidad

**Estaba leyendo Le onze mille verges, no fue muy agradable de leer, sobre todo por que toca temas que me desagradan, no se los recomiendo, pero me dio risa porque dicen "¡Enculame, enculame!" me reí cada vez que alguien lo decía, pensé en usarlo en algún fanfic pero no será este... Al menos por ahora. Ahora leo "Llanto de una pasión" se los recomiendo bastante.**

 **Este fanfic no tendrá más de diez capítulos, así que solo quedan dos.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste, hay más Shiro y Matt, pero no opacara a Lance y Keith, solo me gusta el ShiroxMatt, es mi otra ship xd**

VIII

El amor tras la adversidad

Logro llegar mucho antes de la hora se entrada. No eran más que las seis cuarenta de la mañana cuando entró por los pasillos del edificio sin propósito alguno, sus pasos producían un eco sordo lo que remarcaba más la soledad que le rodeaba. La noche anterior no logró dormir. Ya pasaron varias noches desde que no lograba dormir. Empezaba a presentar síntomas de cansancio. Siempre que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro aterrado del chico. Un grado más joven que él. Con sus ojos grandes y su cabello castaño claro.

Todo el tiempo le sonreía amable y parecía estar a gusto con él. Pero él es un alfa y el chico un omega, el tiempo pasó y se hicieron buenos amigos. Antes de darse cuenta se acostumbró a la presencia del chico, a que esté constantemente se la pasará junto a él.

Un día lo arruino.

Como un frágil cristal resquebrajándose frente a él. No pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Qué triste se sentía ahora.

Entró a su aula dejando su mochila sobre su silla. Las instalaciones estaban completamente vacías y solo el conserje se paseaba por los pasillos.

Shiro miro la hora en su móvil.

06:45

Suspiro.

Dentro de quince minutos todo se llenaría del bullicio de los estudiantes. Las voces y las risas invadirían todo y el ya no estaría sólo. Salió del aula. Decidió caminar un poco, quizá así su mente se despejaría. Mientras andaba guiado por pasos sin sentido vio la figura bajita acercarse a lo lejos y junto a ella un joven más alto y robusto. La reconoció de inmediato.

La pequeña chica al verlo le saludó enérgicamente.

– ¡Shiro! – quedó frente a él.

Shiro la vio. La chica claramente más baja que él. Se parecía mucho a Matt. Casi idénticos. En cierta medida le molestaba verla, no porque la odiara, sino que la chica es la viva imagen de Matt y le sonreía. Le sonreía como Matt le sonrió antes, pero la sonrisa de Matt se esfumó hasta convertirse en una mueca de miedo. Todo por su culpa. Él era el único culpable.

– Buenos días, Pidge, Hunk– dijo con su voz amable. Ignorando todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Buenos días– dijeron casi al mismo tiempo los chicos.

– Matt ya podrá venir mañana a clases– dijo Pidge consciente de la amistad entre Shiro y su hermano – ¿Por qué no has ido a verlo?

Shiro pensó en Matt. Pensó en todas esas veces que lo había acompañado a su casa y se quedaba conversando con su padre o jugando con él y Pidge. Todo eso cambió luego de ese día. El día que movido por el instinto y el olor de las feromonas atacó a Matt, estuvo cerca de violarlo de no haber sido por Allura y Koran hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante a Matt. Ya no podía verlo a la cara. No después de todo lo ocurrido. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo como persona.

– Deberías ir a verlo.

La voz de Pidge lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Ah...– sonrió, sus ojos no sonrieron –...debería ir a verlo.

– Él ha hablado de ti– dijo Pidge entusiasmada. Le gusta hablar de Matt. Y sabe que a Shiro le gusta Matt, pero no sabe que Shiro atacó a Matt. Es mejor así.

– Ya veo.

Shiro pensó que quizá ella sabía lo ocurrido. Allura y Koran no hablaron, y el director pese a estar un poco decepcionado no lo castigo, ni expulso. El castigo por abusar de un omega en celo sin ser su pareja es alto y lo es aún más si el omega ya tiene pareja. Si un alfa ataca a un omega queda marcado como un salvaje y puede acarrear consecuencias a la larga. El director sabe que Shiro es un chico brillante, con potencial y un buen futuro asegurado, si se sabía que él había atacado a un omega mancharía su expediente y le costaría ingresar a una buena universidad. Aun así, Matt no lo denuncio, todo se quedó dentro de la oficina y quienes sabían no dirían nada. Fue así como Shiro logró continuar con su vida. Matt no. Matt ahora está encerrado en su habitación, dice estar enfermo, dice que no se siente bien. Shiro sabe que no es verdad, lo que aqueja a Matt es lo mismo que lo aqueja a él. El dolor de saber que no pudieron vencer a su propia naturaleza. Y eso les dolía más de lo que imaginaban.

– El ya estará aquí mañana, dice que se siente mejor– los ojos de la chica brillaban de alegría.

– Es bueno, el semestre está por terminar.

Una campanada le aviso que ya eran las siete de la mañana, el bullicio de los estudiantes entrando le advirtió que el día seguirá sin importar si lo único que el quería es esconderse.

Allura apareció entre el grupo de estudiantes. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un moño hecho de su propio cabello. Miro a Pidge y Shiro conversar, Pidge le decía algo a Hunk y luego volvía a hablar con Shiro. Allura fue testigo de los que pasó y pudo ver los ojos tristes de Shiro. Se acercó al pequeño grupo.

– Pero ahora él no toma pastillas, es inyectable dicen que es mejor así– contaba Pidge –Como el que usaron en Keith.

Al oír el nombre de Keith recordó lo ocurrido hace tres semanas. Que rápido se le fueron tres semanas. Keith tampoco lo reportó y nadie más hizo por hacerlo. Le tranquilizaba saber que, a diferencia de Matt, Keith tiene a Lance. A su manera lo tiene. Matt no, está solo.

Pidge, Hunk y Allura conversaban animados.

"Su pareja destinada"

Allura le sonrió. Él le sonrió.

Pidge hablo con Hunk sobre las clases de biología. Las clases donde explicaban sobre las diferencias entre omegas, betas y alfas.

Cuando inician la pubertad los médicos ya pueden saber a qué categoría pertenecen y a partir de eso de que manera se regirá su vida.

Las reglas que se les imponían para vivir de esa manera.

Como Matt y Keith.

Los alfas son afortunados. Quienes lo son más son los betas. Ellos pueden ir y venir. Los demás no.

Las clases iniciaron. Pidge y Hunk se despidieron rumbo al edificio de primer semestre, Allura camino hacia los de tercero y Shiro se fue al de quinto. Cada uno tomó su rumbo. Matt habria ido con Allura mientras le contaba algo y la chica reía, ahora Allura camina sola y no sonríe. El ya no sonríe y probablemente Matt tampoco.

El día siguió junto con el ruido de las voces juveniles mezclarse.

Apretó los puños. No podría esconderse por mucho tiempo. Y no deseaba esconderse más.

Al terminar la tercera clase Lance vio salir a Keith. Noto que el chico dejó su mochila en el suelo a lado de su silla además de una libreta con apuntes y un bolígrafo sobre la mesa, un pequeño desorden.

Lo vio salir y como pasaba la puerta su espalda desapareciendo tras atravesarla, no le tomo importancia, no porque no le importara, dudaba si ir detrás de Keith seria lo correcto. Ya lo hizo otras veces y todas con resultados que no le gustaron. Tras cada intento se veía inmerso en un fracaso. El corazón de Keith estaba rodeado de una coraza. Él no la podía atravesar.

El profesor entró. Keith no. Lance suspiro. Lo más probable era que Keith se saltaría la clase, llevaba saltándose clases desde hace varios días.

"Perderá el curso" pensó Lance.

Golpeo sus dedos contra la mesa, lo hizo por ansiedad. Realmente estaba conteniéndose. Chasqueo la lengua.

El profesor daba la clase, Lance no estaba interesado, las palabras iban y venían, sin significado para él. Se levantó de su silla, sin vergüenza preguntó:

– ¿Puedo ir al baño?

El profesor que anotaba una ecuación en la pizarra miró por sobre su hombro a Lance.

– Si, puede ir.

Lance salió empujando un poco la silla, esta hizo un sonido metálico.

Pidge observó que el lugar de Keith estaba vacío, el de Lance también. No lo pensó mucho.

Es bastante obvio para ella.

No tenía la más mínima intención de ir al baño. Su único motivo era hablar con Keith. El omega llevaba días evadiendolo, cuando sus miradas se encontraban este rápidamente desviaba la mirada y por momentos Lance se sentía observado, cuando observaba a su alrededor se topaba con los ojos grises de Keith y este al verse descubierto bajaba la mirada escondiendo sus oscuros ojos bajo sus espesas pestañas negras, un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al verse descubierto, Lance notaba que se mordía los labios y al igual que Keith miraba a otra parte.

Recorrió los pasillos buscándolo, entró a los baños, fue a la enfermería, pero no vio rastro alguno de Keith, opto por ir y buscar por los jardines, mientras buscaba por todas partes logró encontrarlo.

Keith estaba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol, el chico mantenía la mirada fija en el jardín. El día estaba soleado, un árbol resguardaba a Keith, él parecía tranquilo. Lance se acercó. Keith no se inmutó. El moreno se sentó justo al lado del chico, solo unos quince centímetros los separaban. Y pensar que solo unas semanas atrás estuvo dentro del chico deleitándose con el delicado cuerpo. De eso ya paso tiempo. El semestre estaba por finalizar. Que rápido se le iba el tiempo. Y él sentía que no logró nada.

– Estaba esperándote– dijo Keith con voz baja. Como si quisiera que nadie más salvo Lance lo escuchara.

Lance se sorprendió al oír al Keith decir que lo esperaba y al mismo tiempo una emoción nació en su pecho.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó. Se sentía tonto.

– Sí– respondió Keith. Él no lo miraba, seguía absorto en el jardín.

Lance si lo miraba y esperaba lo mismo de Keith.

Keith no lo miro.

El dulce aroma del omega llegó hasta Lance y de alguna manera también sus sentimientos.

– Ayer me masturbe...– dijo. Su voz sonaba más segura y firme que en otras ocasiones.

– Ya veo– Lance casi se cae de la banca al escuchar lo dicho por Keith, se mantuvo recto sobre esta.

– ...pensando en ti– continuó. Ni por un instante miró a Lance. Sentía la mirada del moreno sobre si, los ojos azules penetrantes observándolo.

– ¿Y tuviste un orgasmo? – preguntó. Lo hizo por curiosidad. No esperaba que le respondiera. Sentía como comenzaba una erección en sus pantalones. Keith no lucia como alguien que tuviera conversaciones obscenas y tampoco parecía interesado en eso. Lance sabía que no era del todo cierto, Keith semanas atrás le rogó que lo tomara y el obedeció. De eso ya llevaba tiempo, su relación se estancó. Los sentimientos estaban intactos.

– No– Keith respondió. Giro su rostro para ver a Lance. Los entrecerró un poco estudiado el rostro del moreno.

El alfa lo miraba atónito, el bonito rostro de Keith era iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las hojas del árbol haciendo que las sombras formaran figuras sobre él.

Keith se acercó al rostro de Lance. El alfa no retrocedió, se quedó esperando sea lo que fuera que ocurriría, no le importaba si lo golpeaba o le escupía en ese mismo instante. Contrario a lo que esperaba Keith lo beso. Lejos de sus apasionados besos de antes este beso era más tímido e inocente, solo eran sus labios apretados contra los suyos, suaves y dulces, Keith abrió su boca dejando pasar la lengua de Lance.

Lance saboreo el beso, colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de Keith entrecerró sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del omega, profundizó el beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, saboreaban el paladar y la saliva, todo mezclado con sus emociones.

Keith se separó de Lance. Sus ojos miraban los de Lance. Gris contra azul.

– No, no tuve un orgasmo– respondió con la voz un poco ronca.

Lance sintió como el aliento caliente de Keith le cosquilleaba la nariz.

– ¿Por qué no tuviste uno? – se alejó de Keith. Permaneció rígido sentado en la banca absorto en los labios de Keith esperando una respuesta.

– Estaba solo– dijo con la voz áspera de alguien que trataba de ahogar sus emociones –No quería sentirlo solo.

Lance asintió. No entendía del todo.

– Lo intente incluso metiéndome los dedos.

El aire le acarició el rostro.

Keith continuo.

– Pero me sentía estúpido– aclaró su garganta. –Y pensaba en ti.

La erección en la entrepierna de Lance se hinchaba cada vez más. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Keith le diría que se masturbó pensando en él.

Keith bajo si vista al notorio bulto en la entrepierna de Lance.

– Pero yo no quiero ser propiedad de un alfa– dijo siéndole indiferente a la erección de Lance –Dijiste que me quieres.

– Si, te quiero– confirmó Lance.

– Los alfas quieren un omega que siempre los complazca y que tenga a sus hijos– Keith tomó la mano de Lance. La piel morena del castaño resaltaba entre las pálidas manos de Keith. Las manos de Keith son más pequeñas. El omega colocó la mano sobre su vientre –Yo puedo tener un bebé– su voz que antes se había aclarado ahora se volvía nuevamente ronca.

Lance dirigió su vista al vientre de Keith. El había crecido de esa manera. Lo único que su familia le pedía eran tres cosas: Se exitoso, se feliz y forma una familia.

– ¿Te excita saber que yo pudiera tener a tus hijos? – preguntó con sorna, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lance. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

Lance trago saliva.

No respondió.

– ¿Me quieres porque puedo tener a tus bebés y cada vez que esté en celo serás libre de follarme?

Lance se liberó los brazos de Keith.

– No– negó. –Nunca he pensado en tener hijos.

Keith se sentó en la banca confundido por la respuesta de Lance.

Keith rozo con la punta de sus dedos la erección bajo la tela. La sintió caliente y dura. También la sintió caliente y dura en su interior. Todas las veces que follaron.

– Creo que tiene que ver con que soy joven– observó como los dedos de Keith picaban el bulto –Pero no me gustan los niños ¿Y a ti?

– Siempre pensé que si tenía hijos sería mejor de lo que fueron mis padres– dijo jugueteando con la erección –Mis padres no están conmigo.

– Lo siento– Lance dijo eso por compasión.

– No te disculpes– negó Keith con la cabeza –Murieron cuando yo era pequeño, no los recuerdo.

Lo último dicho hizo que Lance entendiera muchas cosas sobre Keith. Ser omega es difícil, pero ser un omega y crecer sin nadie que te guíe debe ser terrible. Sintió que se le retorcía el estómago. Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de él.

– Debió ser difícil.

– Lo fue– dijo con la voz temblorosa Keith.

– ¿Tenías miedo?

– Si...– trago de aguantar su voz acuosa –Tenía miedo.

– ¿Tienes miedo ahora? – cuestiono Lance.

– Si, tengo miedo ahora.

– Te quiero– afirmó con seguridad.

Keith se quedó en silencio.

Los "te quiero" de Lance provocaban un oleaje de sensaciones desde el inicio de su espina dorsal hasta su nuca donde antes Lance lo había acariciado.

– ¿Quieres que te la chupe? – preguntó desabotonando el pantalón de Lance –No te preocupes, no viene nadie aquí.

– ¿Como sabes que nadie viene? – preguntó ante la seguridad de Keith.

– Nadie está interesado en los jardines– dijo bajando la bragueta. Escucho el sonido característico de esta al bajarse –Vengo aquí para estar solo.

Lance observo absorto como Keith se arrodillaba frente a él. Sus manos eran pequeñas y pálidas, bajo un poco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, la erección de Lance salió por completo, Keith no se inmuto, la acarició con su mano derecha, una gota como una lágrima salió de la punta. El pene está duro y caliente, las venas se marcaban, era más oscuro, el vello sobresalía en la base.

Keith lamió el prepucio. No sabía que estaba haciendo solo que quería hacerlo y con desearle le bastaba. Intento meterlo por completo, pero no pudo, era demasiado grande para caber en su boca pequeña y rosada, aun así, decidió intentarlo, lamió desde la base a la punta lubricándolo, el miembro de Lance brillo por la saliva; Keith logro engullirlo por completo, lo saboreaba con su paladar. El pene de Lance palpitaba contra su lengua, está salado, lo sacó de su boca y lo volvió a meter.

Lance soltó un gruñido. Apretaba sus manos contra la banca tratando de controlarse, el interior de Keith era cálido y su respiración contra su pene le provocaba sensaciones asombrosas, por momentos los dientes de Keith lo rozaban.

Keith movía su cabeza en un vaivén. La movía como Lance había movido sus caderas para follarlo.

– Basta...– gruñó Lance para luego soltar un suspiro.

Keith lo comprendió. Iba a correrse. No lo liberó, lo mantuvo dentro de su boca esperando el chorro caliente de esperma. Lance ya se había corrido antes dentro de él, solo que esta vez seria en su boca.

– Keith– dijo tratando de liberarse.

Keith se aferró a sus piernas y metió por completo el miembro de Lance dentro de suyo, la punta tocó su garganta, lo saco y el líquido viscoso se vacío en su boca, su lengua y labios estaban manchados.

– Lo siento– se disculpó Lance al ver a Keith en ese estado.

Keith trago el resto del semen.

– No importa– dijo mientras un poco de esperma se deslizaba de su comisura izquierda.

– Te llevaré al baño– se levantó Lance tomando las manos de Keith e intentando que este se levantara.

– ¿Te gusto? – preguntó.

Lance acomodo sus pantalones.

– Lance...– lo llamo Keith – ¿Te gusto?

El alfa se volteo, Keith estaba llorando. Llevaba un largo rato tratando de no llorar. Al final lloro.

– Si– lo rodeo con sus brazos. Lo beso. Un beso diferente al primero. Más apasionado y más demandante. Saboreo donde Keith antes lo saboreó. Lamió cada rincón donde antes Keith tuvo su miembro, la saliva y los restos de semen se revolvían mientras sus lenguas luchaban por profundizar el contacto. –Me gusto.

Se escuchó el ruido lejano de la campana. La clase ya finalizó. Se les fue toda una hora.

– Vamos al baño– dijo Lance tomando de la mano a Keith.

Keith la rechazó. Escondió su mano en su bolsillo.

Lance insistió tomando del brazo a Keith lo llevó hasta los baños. Dentro lavo las manos del chico, con un papel húmedo limpio el rostro. Restos de lágrimas y semen.

Keith sentía como Lance limpiaba con cuidado su rostro, no noto cuando dejo de llorar.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?– le preguntó Lance con voz amable.

–Si– miro a Lance y tomó la mano que se deslizaba por su rostro –Me siento mejor.


	9. El uno para el otro

El uno para el otro.

IX

El día estaba nublado. La lluvia caí sobre él. No llevaba paraguas. Tenía frio.

Lo olvido.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las siente. Las voces juveniles le rodeaban. Como pitidos sobre sus oídos. La lluvia caí sobre él. No le importaba. Los pasos de alguien caminado, la suela del zapato contra el piso mojado.

Las risas.

— Te estas empapando.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Muchas veces la escucho.

El agua dejo de caer sobre él y un paraguas azul lo cubrió.

Miro consternado al chico que lo protegía de la lluvia.

Matt observo por unos instantes el vendaje en la nariz de Shiro. Su hermana ya se lo habia contado. Una pelea en donde Shio termino con la nariz lastimada.

Matt le sonrió. Le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni eso ni lo otro.

— Eres más alto— dijo manteniendo firme el paraguas sobre ambos —Deberías sostenerlo tú.

Shiro tomo el mango del paraguas. Matt lo soltó.

Matt se colocó a su costado. Shiro ahora los cubría a ambos.

— ¿Me odias? — pregunto mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada.

—No— respondió sin dudarlo —No te odio.

Shiro se sintió feliz por la respuesta de Matt.

— Yo no podría odiarte— añadió.

— Me alegro— asintió feliz —No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias.

— Entonces puedes seguir viviendo.

Lance caminaba con paso lento. A su lado estaba Hunk y Pidge.

— Matt se adelantó— dijo la chica tratando de entrar en el paraguas junto con los otros dos chicos. —Y se llevó el otro paraguas.

— No pensé que llovería— Hunk trataba de dejar espacio para los otros dos. Su espalda se estaba mojando un poco.

— Yo tampoco.

Para Lance la lluvia era lo último que le molestaba. Su mente y sus ideas estaban en otro sitio, solo pensaba en Keith. Luego de lo ocurrido ese día el omega se ausento. Le fue honesto y solo desapareció sin decirle nada. Ver su asiento vacío lograba hacer su pecho doler.

— Lance, te estas mojando— Pidge señalo su brazo izquierdo.

Lance se percató que llevaba todo el trayecto dejando su brazo izquierdo fuera del paraguas. No dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros. Lo ultimo que podría preocuparle era mojarse en la lluvia.

— Lance parece estar en otra parte— murmuro Hunk.

Pidge asintió.

— El mal de Lance tiene nombre— Pidge sonrió.

— ¿Como? — pregunto Hunk preocupado.

— Se llama Keith— soltó una risita la chica. —Bueno, parece ser que así es.

Hunk estaba realmente sorprendido. Sospechó algo el día de la competencia, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

— Keith no ha venido a clase últimamente.

— ¡Ese es el problema Hunk! — grito la chica —Lance esta triste porque Keith no ha venido.

— Entiendo...— Hunk miro por el rabillo del ojo a Lance.

El alfa suspiro. No parecía importarle la conversación de sus amigos, incluso aunque esta giraba en torno a él. La chica decía la verdad. Todos sus males tenían el mismo nombre: Keith.

El omega al que no lograba resistirse pero que reticente se negaba a ser querido por él.

— ¿No se supone que Matt estaba contigo? — Hunk cambio el tema sabiendo que hablar de Keith molestaba a Lance.

Pidge también lo noto.

— Fue a ver a Shiro— respondió.

— ¿Shiro?

— Son buenos amigos, Matt dijo que Shiro no lo fue a visitar porque estaba ocupado, le hable sobre que Shiro intento atacar a Keith.

Lance recordó el tacto de sus nudillos contra la carne.

Ladeó la cabeza.

Hunk escuchaba atento a Pidge.

— Él dijo que Shiro no lo hizo a propósito, pero que no lo justifica.

Lance tampoco justificaba sus acciones. Ni las de Shiro ni las de él.

— También le hable sobre su nariz— Pidge hablaba y hablaba —Matt dijo que eso debió doler.

A Lance le dolía muchas cosas. La cabeza y su corazón.

— Así que supongo fue a buscarlo.

El también debía ir a buscar a Keith. Todo este tiempo era él quien lo perseguía. Siempre detras del omega. Se dio cuenta que esperaba mucho y nada se le era dado.

Tenso su quijada. La mandíbula le dolió.

¿Por qué no lo habia pensado antes?

Keith parecía tan afligido cuando estuvieron el otro día en el jardín.

Keith haciéndole sexo oral. Keith incluso le conto sobre su familia. Él no hablo sobre sí mismo.

 _"Si, si me gustas, te quiero"_

Las palabras estaban vacías si no existían acciones que las demuestren. Él no lo demostraba.

Pidge vio que Lance se detenía mirando al suelo, estaba fuera del paraguas donde los tres se apretaban. La lluvia cayó sobre él.

— ¿Lance? — lo llamo preocupada —Estas mojándote...

Hunk se acercó a él y lo cubrió. Pidge corrió a resguardarse al sentir la fría lluvia caerle encima.

— Deberías ir a verlo— dijo el más alto con su sonrisa amable.

— Si Lance, aquí lamentándote no llegaras a nada— le reprendió Pidge.

—Debemos entrar.

Solo estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada.

Matt y Shiro caminaron a un lado de trio. Shiro llevaba el paraguas y Matt le decía algo que por la lluvia no lograron oír.

— ¡Matt! — lo llamo Pidge al verlo.

— Katie— le sonrió su hermano. Se detuvo y Shiro junto a él. —Estas mojandote.

— No importa— rio la chica — ¿Shiro sabes algo sobre Keith?

Lance al oír el nombre de Keith se interesó repentinamente.

Pidge lo noto. Hunk también.

Empezó a sentir un escozor en los ojos.

— Mandaron un justificante médico— dijo Shiro. —Y no puede venir a clases.

Lance se acercó dejando tras de sí a Pidge.

— ¿Es por su celo? — preguntó al mayor.

Shiro estaba enterado de la relación entre Keith y Lance.

— Si, es por su celo— confirmo las suposiciones de Lance.

Lance cabizbajo asintió.

Lance noto que Shiro aun llevaba el vendaje.

— Aunque quizá no sea del todo cierto— agrego Shiro al notar que sus palabras afectaron a Lance —Estoy casi seguro de que solo se sólo se está escondiendo.

— ¿De qué?

— De ti, Keith es así, es un bien chico, pero es complicado.

Lance mejor que nadie sabía lo complicado que podía ser Keith.

Camino con el resto del grupo hasta la entrada de la escuela.

— Las cosas que realmente valen la pena son difíciles de obtener— dijo Shiro sonriéndole.

Allura corrió hacia ellos. Llevaba un paraguas rosa. Le sonrió.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Lance junto con Hunk y Pidge entraron a las aulas de primer año. El primer semestre finalizo antes y de que se diera cuenta, el segundo semestre siguió, pronto serían los exámenes finales, vacaciones y el ciclo continuaría solo que él en segundo año y así se le iría el tiempo tal y como se le iba ahora.

Cerro los ojos para tratar de pensar con claridad.

Keith.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba rodeado de sus compañeros. El profesor escribía algo en la pizarra. Algo que para él no tenía sentido. No le importaba. Su cabeza estaba llena de Keith y de todo lo que el omega representaba para él.

Amor

Atracción.

Sexo.

Besos.

Rememoró la mañana que estuvieron juntos en el jardín.

Los ojos rojos de Keith tratando de sofocar su llanto. La lengua caliente retorciéndose junto a la suya y el corazón palpitante contra su pecho.

Keith no estaba en esa clase. No sabía cuándo regresaría o si volvería. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba verlo y solo eso cabía en su cabeza.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Solo teniendo a Keith frente a él lograría entenderlo sus sentimientos.

Entre "gustar" "querer" o "amar".

Mucho más complicado de lo que imaginada.

 _"Las cosas que realmente valen la pena son difíciles de obtener"_

Que difícil era Keith.

Las cosas que realmente valen la pena.

De amor no se vive. Eso lo tiene claro. Por mucho que quiera a Keith no podrá curar sus heridas.

Marcado por el abandono Keith cerro su corazón. Una vida que Lance no imaginaba. Un dolor que nunca viviría.

Paso todo el día pensando en que diría cuando tuviera frente a él a Keith. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no estaba seguro si alguna era la adecuada. Solo buscaba aquellas que expresaran todo lo que sentía. Y sentía mucho. Demasiado. Incluso para el mismo.

Las clases terminaron. Todos sus compañeros abandonaron uno a uno el aula.

— ¡Lance! — Pidge se paró frente a él chico —Hunk y yo pensábamos en ir a comer algo.

— Lo siento— se disculpó metiendo apresurado sus cosas en su mochila —Tengo algo que hacer.

Debía ir a ver a Keith y aclarar las cosas. No dejaría que se esconda para siempre. Y no deseaba esconder ya nada.

— Oh, bueno, entonces iremos otro día.

Lance salió del aula con paso veloz.

— ¡Esperó Keith también venga! — dijo sabiendo a donde se dirigía su amigo.

Hunk se paró junto a ella.

— ¿Va a ir a ver a Keith?

— Si— respondió Pidge.

—Tengo hambre.

— Yo también, vayamos por comida.

— ¡Oh, si, comida!

Sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron rápido hasta la salida. La masa de estudiantes se removía a su al rededor tapándole el paso. Empujó hasta lograr salir. Giro por la esquina. Unas dos cuadras más y llegaría ahí. Se encontraría con Keith.

Todo ese tiempo sus "te quiero" eran verdaderos. Necesitaba que le creyera y que lo aceptara o de lo contrario terminaría ahogándose en su propio sufrimiento. Llego hasta el edificio de apartamentos.

El ruido de los autos, Las voces de los vecinos y su respiración agitada. Subió por las escaleras. Una extraña familiaridad se apodero de él, como un deja vu. Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento de Keith. No lo pensó mucho y dejo que su cuerpo actuará por sí mismo. Golpeo la puerta insistente. Escucho un chirrido dentro como pasos acercándose y luego los pasos detenerse.

— ¡Keith! — grito sabiendo que el omega estaba al otro lado de la puerta — ¡Ábreme!

Keith no abrió.

No esperaba que le abriera la puerta a la primera.

— Realmente quiero hablar contigo— insistió —Necesito hablar contigo, creí que estábamos bien, luego de todo eso pensé que podríamos estar juntos— el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

Keith escuchaba a Lance del otro lado. Su corazón palpitaba al oír la voz de Lance. Quería verlo. Demasiado miedo sobre sí mismo.

— Pero no volviste— su voz le fallo como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta —Estaba esperándote, te espere y no llegaste.

Keith dudo en abrir la puerta.

— Se que no la tuviste fácil— respiro. Exhaló. —Entiendo que debió ser difícil, pero quiero quedarme contigo así que...

Keith tomo la perilla entre sus manos. El metal frío hizo contacto con si piel.

— …Abre la puerta— suplico.

Keith abrió. Le abrió como las últimas veces. Sus ojos grises le ardían. Habia estado llorando.

— Déjame entrar.

Un mechón oscuro cayó sobre la frente de Keith. Sus mejillas pálidas se ruborizaron cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Lance.

— Yo...— murmuro —...no me siento bien.

— Hay algo que quiero decirte— dijo después de que Keith terminara de hablar —No sabes mucho de mí.

Era verdad. No sabían mucho el uno del otro.

Keith se mordió los labios.

— Mi nombre es Lance McClain.

Keith no entendía del todo.

— Vivo con mis padres, mis hermanos y mis primos— agrego —Me gusta el color azul, estuve en un campamento en una granja, mi signo zodiacal es leo, pienso ingresar a la universidad después de graduarme, quiero estudiar ingeniería y estoy enamorado de alguien.

Los ojos azules brillaron.

— Estoy enamorado de ti— sonrió.

Keith salió por completo del apartamento quedando a escasos centímetros de Lance.

— Se que soy un alfa y tu un omega, no voy a pedirte nada que no quieras y sé que aún somos muy jóvenes, pero si quieres tener hijos, si son tuyos y míos voy a quererlos así que...

— Porque los omegas están destinados a pertenecer a un alfa— dijo con voz baja interrumpiendo a Lance. Frunció entrecejo, lejos de estar enojado estaba triste.

Lance guardo silencio decidido a escuchar cada palabra de Keith.

Keith tenía razón. Eso es algo que no puede negar. Desde que son pequeños se los enseñan. Les educan de esa forma. Separados de forma cruel por tres categorías. Inevitablemente así es, no pueden cambiarlo. Es parte de su naturaleza. Naturaleza a la que están condenados desde el momento en el que nacen hasta el que mueren.

Omegas.

Betas.

Alfas.

Los omegas quienes son desdichados y mermados por su naturaleza. Es algo que no pueden controlar. Su celo. Cada mes son sometidos por este, deben usar supresores y si son desafortunados y los supresores no hacen efecto en ellos entonces están condenados a esconderse. Esconderse cada mes para evitar ser atacados, violados y humillados por el alfa que los encuentre en ese estado, entonces el alfa los mordería marcándolos como suyo _¿Como suyo?_ Eso era lo que molestaba a Keith. No Lance en sí. Lance le gustaba, lo quería, realmente desde el fondo de su corazón lo quería, pero odiaba que fuera un alfa y por eso no quería doblegarse, no quería que Lance lo marcara como suyo ¡Ah, es eso! Un orgullo mezclado con miedo, más miedo que orgullo, pero al final ambos. Se sintió miserable.

— Yo voy a quererte.

La voz de Lance le pareció como un murmullo lejano, estaba tan sumergido en su mente que por un breve instante olvido a Lance.

Alzo la mirada para toparse con el azul oscuro de los ojos del alfa. Retrocedió un poco. Lance lo miraba con una cara compasiva entre mezclada con dulzura.

— Voy a quererte por quién eres, porque eres Keith, no un omega.

Keith movió la cabeza tratando de entender las palabras de Lance. Sus palabras sonaban honestas y por su rostro no habia paso para el engaño. Lance no está mintiendo. Lance lo quiere y lo dice con una firmeza que le hace temblar.

— Déjame quedarme— dijo Lance en una súplica.

Sabe que no está mintiendo, lo sabe por qué su corazón se está desbordando en su pecho. Lo sabe por qué algo se lo dice, pero el miedo ¡Ah, el miedo! Lo paraliza.

— Quiero quedarme...— algo más se atoró en su garganta. Ansiaba decirlo, el rostro afligido se Keith hizo que el "te amo" no fuera pronunciado por Lance. — Yo creo— dijo con seguridad en su voz —Que hay algo más que las feromonas, ser alfa u omega.

Lance se encogió de hombros casi parecía encorvarse, luego se puso derecho y dijo:

— Es porque eres tú y si eres tú está bien.

Keith abrió los ojos grandes, no era un "Te amo", era algo más, algo más allá de la pasión y los sentimientos de deseo que los unían, Lance lo aceptaba como él es, las palabras sonaban exquisitas, porque eran verdaderas, honestas y lejos de la malicia.

Entonces Keith rompió a llorar, su rostro antes enojado ahora se trasformaba en una mueca de llanto, sus piernas se volvieron débiles y antes de caer al suelo Lance lo tomo, lo tomo como esa vez que él iba a caer en el aula luego de ser atacado por un alfa, se aferró al brazo de Lance, lo jalo de su abrigo acercándose desesperado al rostro de este y lo beso.

Lance se sorprendió por el beso. Keith lo besaba, parecía hambriento y desesperado, pero su alegría se marchito cuando Keith se alejó.

— Lo siento— murmuro con la cabeza baja. Su comportamiento no iba acorde a sus deseos. El miedo le bullía en su interior.

Lance entendió.

— Lo sé— acaricio el rostro. Lo beso. Un beso suave, como un "te estaré esperando". Se fue andando por los pasillos.

Keith se quedó parado observando como Lance se marchaba, alejándose y volviéndose pequeño a la distancia. Verlo alejarse le provocó un terror indescriptible, sin darse cuenta soltó un gemido ahogado como llamando a Lance.

— ¡Lance! — grito antes del que moreno bajara por las escaleras.

Lance se detuvo para mirar a Keith, el pelinegro tenía la cara roja y los ojos brillantes.

— ¡No te vayas! — corrió por impulso. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, como si todo lo llevara hasta Lance de forma que él no podía hacer nada contra eso. Y no deseaba detenerse.

Lance se sorprendió al ver que Keith corría hasta él, su corazón latió con fuerza al tenerlo frente a él. Keith se apoyó del barandal exterior, aunque no corrió mucho sentía que se iba desmayar.

Respiro con dificultad.

No esperaba que Keith reaccionara de esa manera.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Lance al verlo de esa forma —No te esfuerces...

— No, no— negó moviendo la cabeza —Quédate.


	10. El buen amor

**¡Gracias por leer este fanfic!**

El buen amor

X

Las manos de Keith se aferraban al brazo de Lance. No lo soltaría. No lo soltaría nunca más. Ya no deseaba esconderse.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era lo mucho que ansiaba a Lance a su lado. Ver su espalda alejarse lo asustó. Un miedo que desde pequeño no sentía. Creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar el resto de su vida solo. Y luego apareció Lance. Entendió que no podría vivir de esa forma.

— ¡Yo también te quiero! — grito de repente. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a los azules de Lance. Sus manos lo tomaban.

El moreno lo sostuvo rodeándolo por la cintura.

Le sonrió. Estaba contento. Nunca se sintió tan feliz.

Keith también le sonrió. Entendió que Lance no iba a irse. No iba a dejarle.

— Yo también.

Unieron sus labios en un beso más apasionado, más íntimo que todos los anteriores. Sus sentimientos se desbordaron llenando a ambos. En ese instante no necesitaban nada más que él uno al otro.

Las húmedas lenguas se enredaron junto con sus sentimientos. El aire les faltaba, pero no pensaban separarse.

Keith nunca en su vida imaginó que un beso lograría comunicar tantas cosas. Ahora enredado entre los brazos de Lance entendía sus sentimientos y que los "Te quiero" no estaban vacíos ni obsoletos. Sabía que era real. Lo entendía ahora.

Lance se separó lentamente. Sus ojos azules permanecían fijos en los de Keith. Respiro tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Keith lo miraba con sus bonitos y grandes ojos oscuros. Sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos.

— Te quiero, Keith.

El aliento de Lance lo lleno. Las dulces palabras se Incrustaron en su cabeza.

Lo abrazo sumergiéndose en los brazos dejando apoyada su cabeza contra el pecho de Lance. Escucho los latidos de su corazón.

— Muérdeme— pidió —Muérdeme ahora.

Lance lo alejó de sus brazos. Lo miro confuso ante la petición del omega.

No era que no lo deseara. Lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas y por eso debía negarse.

— Keith...

Los ojos grises de Keith ardieron ante la negativa de Lance. Se mordió el labio izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestiono.

Supuso la respuesta. No le gustaría.

— No es como si no quisiera.

Keith intentó apartarse. Lance no lo dejo ir. Nunca más iba a escapársele. No mientras estuviera vivo.

— ¿Entonces?

— No es algo que deseas realmente.

— Lo deseo.

— Dijiste que no querías ser propiedad de un alfa.

Keith sabía exactamente lo que había dicho. Toda su vida pensó en eso. Ser tomado y dejado. Ser amado y deseado. Si era Lance estaba seguro de lo que anhelaba.

— ¿No es eso lo que no querías?

— Pero...— levantó la vista para mirar a Lance. Quería ver sus ojos, su cara. —Si eres tú no me importa ser propiedad de un alfa.

Lance sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de Keith. Él no lo veía como su propiedad, para él Keith sólo es la persona que ama. A quien adora con todo su corazón.

— ¿Quieres que te lo haga aquí? — le preguntó al oído.

Keith observó a su alrededor, estaban fuera del apartamento, parados cerca del barandal. La gente podría verlos y sabia a que tenía que recurrir Lance para marcarlo. Se estremeció de solo pensar a dónde irían las cosas. Se vio siendo tomado y marcado. Ese era su deseo. Ardía en su pecho esa necesidad.

— No— Keith escondió su rostro entre el cuello del Lance. Lo olfateo satisfecho —Tómame.

Lance lo sujetó aún más firme contra sí.

— Si, eso es lo que quiero— beso el cabello oscuro de Keith.

Entraron al apartamento. Lucia pequeño y un tanto sombrío. No había mucho. Solo lo indispensable. Lance deseo llenar todo en Keith. Imagino al omega junto a él para el resto de su vida.

Keith clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Lance. Se paró de puntillas besar los labios del moreno. Hambriento de todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

— Lance...— su voz sonaba ahogada en un gemido. Su piel se erizaba al rozar la piel de Lance.

Lance pensó en todo. Los meses transcurridos. Los días. Toda su vida. El olor de Keith lo impregnaba todo. A él.

— Bésame— pidió caprichoso Keith.

Lance lo beso. Las caricias suaves. Las manos de Keith aferrándose a él.

— Te quiero dentro.

Lance miro la cama. La cama donde estuvieron antes.

Keith empezó a desvestirse.

Lance lo observó embelesado. Miro cada detalle, cada gesto. Como Keith se quitaba la chaqueta, luego su camisa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quitarse los zapatos. La cama emitió un chirrido. Los dedos delgados y blancos desatando las agujetas, dejando los zapatos a un lado. Keith se paró, quitó su cinturón, desabrochó su pantalón. Su rostro estaba rojo.

Quedó completamente desnudo.

La piel blanca casi lechosa. Los pezones de un café oscuro adornando su pecho. Lance quería besarlos, chuparlos y morderlos. Tantas cosas que pensaba hacerle al chico.

Keith estaba avergonzado y feliz.

Lance se acercó a él. Lo beso por todas partes. Beso y mordisqueo los pezones, dejó marcas de besos en el cuello que brillaban rojas sobre la pálida piel.

— Aférrate a mí.

Keith se aferró del cuello de Lance. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Lance. Estaba completamente a merced del alfa. No tenía miedo. Solo el deseo lo invadía. Deseoso de ser tomado. Ansiaba sentirlo todo. Los sentimientos y a Lance dentro de él. Duro y ardiendo en su interior. Palpitando excitado entre sus entrañas. Llenándolo de su esencia y su amor.

— Lo quiero todo— meneó sus caderas exigiendo el contacto. Sentía la erección de Lance contra la suya.

— Te daré todo— dijo en un gemido Lance.

Lo dejó sobre la cama. Se colocó sobre él. Lo envolvió en un beso ardiente. El sudor y el aroma. Beso, mordisqueo, lamio y succiono el blanco cuello de Keith.

El omega sólo se retorcía bajo él dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Liberando gemidos de placer.

— Más...— pidió.

— ¿Como lo quieres? — preguntó Lance.

—Yo solo te quiero dentro.

— Si— río Lance entre dientes — ¿No quieres algo en especial?

Keith alzó sus manos tomando el rostro de Lance por los costados. Lo miro entre enojado y excitado.

— Follame.

Lance trago saliva sorprendido. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Keith abrió sus piernas dejándose expuesto por completo. No sentía vergüenza. Ser observado le excitaba.

Lance levantó las piernas de Keith. Se alejó un poco para observar todo con detalle. La blanca piel del chico sonrojada en lugares estratégicos. Los ojos resplandecían de la emoción. Keith mordía sus labios tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Su intento fracasaba, por momentos soltaba quejidos y gemidos bajos.

— Vaya que flexible— dijo colocando las delgadas piernas sobre sus hombros.

El rostro de Keith completamente rojo le excitaba. La respiración agitada.

Keith se removió inquieto.

Lance acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Keith.

— Lamelos— pidió.

Keith movió su cabeza acercándose a los morenos dedos. Los lamió succionandolos. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

Lance bajo su mano. Curioso jugueteo con la rosada entrada del chico. Rozándola, pero sin penetrarla. Solo sus dedos deslizándose.

Keith soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos de Lance jugar con ese lugar tan sensible. Bajo sus caderas ansioso por sentir aún más.

— ¿Serás un buen chico?

Lance dejó sus dedos apunto de entrar en el omega.

Keith trato de sentir aún más los dedos, pero Lance los alejo.

— ¡Si, seré un buen chico! — grito desesperado. Su oscuro cabello caía sobre la almohada —Por favor...

Lance accedió de buena gana. Se estaba aguantando mucho. Pronto terminaría por la estallar dentro del chico.

Se quitó su ropa apresurado lanzándola por donde sea. No le importaba donde cayera. Quedó completamente desnudo. Su erección se alzaba.

Keith lo observaba. La ansiaba en su interior.

Lance metió sus dedos nuevamente en la estrecha cavidad, separado los muslos para dilatarlo. No quería lastimarlo. Keith debía disfrutarlo tanto como el disfrutaría su interior. Caliente y húmeda apretandolo.

Se inclinó para besar a Keith. Beso su frente, labios y mejillas.

— Voy a entrar— dijo con la voz ronca.

Keith solo se dejó tomar.

Primero la punta.

Lance se movía entre los muslos de Keith. Se metía lentamente. El calor y la humedad lo engulleron por completo. Sujeto las piernas de Keith acercándolo a un más. Se sumergió de nuevo en el interior de Keith. Suave como el terciopelo. Cálido como un día de verano.

El aroma de Keith lo embeleso. Embriagándolo de amor.

Apasionado se movió en un vaivén lento que se transformó en una danza desesperada por llenar a Keith de él. Keith solo debía sentirlo a él en ese momento. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cama para así tener apoyo. Balanceaba sus caderas metiendo toda su extensión en el interior de su amante.

Keith solo gemía y se retorcía bajo él. No sabía qué más hacer o si debía hacer algo. Tomaba por completo a Lance. Lo percibía en su interior. El aliento de Lance sobre sus labios y las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su piel.

El olor del sexo y las feromonas. El olor de la pasión ardiendo en ese pequeño apartamento. Oscuro y solitario donde dos amantes se entregaban ofreciéndose el uno al otro sin miedos y tapujos. Sin vergüenza ni prejuicios.

— Mueve tus caderas para mí— le susurro con voz ronca al oído.

Keith meneó sus caderas sin saber si lo hacía del todo bien. Solo quería satisfacerlo. Solo quería sentirlo.

El movimiento de las caderas del omega complementaba las rudas embestidas de Lance. Sus caderas se mecían en un ir y venir. El cuerpo de Keith lo tragaba todo. Entraba y salía de la cálida abertura. Keith se amoldaba por completo a él. Como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado para complementarse con el de Lance.

El chico ahogó sus gemidos contra la almohada. Lograba engullir en su interior a Lance. La sensación de Lance revolviéndose en sus entrañas. Lo quería dentro de sí mismo. Quería sentirlo todo. Todo lo que Lance podía ofrecerle.

—Levanta las caderas— le ordenó Lance.

Keith soltó un chillido cuando Lance lo tomo por las caderas acomodándolo en la posición que le apetecía. Keith solo se acomodó. Sumiso se dejó tomar por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó Lance lamiéndole la oreja derecha.

Keith balbuceo algo que Lance no logro entender.

— ¿Que pregunto? — entre un jadeo.

Keith lo aceptaba por completo dentro de sí.

— Sí...— gimió —Me gusta ¡Me gusta!

Apretó sus manos contra las sábanas.

Lance lo embistió sin piedad. Las contracciones de Keith lo volvían loco. Los gemidos agudos lo entusiasmaban y el delicioso aroma que desprendía Keith era exquisito. Podría hacérselo todo el día y no se cansaría de estar dentro de él. No se cansaría nunca.

— ¡Lance, Lance! — Keith gemía su nombre. Lo llamaba. — ¡Muérdeme!

Lance acepto a Keith. Lo mordió en el cuello marcándolo para siempre. Como su amante, como su compañero. La persona a la que siempre le sería leal. Keith y nadie más.

Keith grito no de dolor. Las emociones brotaron de su corazón mezclándose con el dolor. Las lágrimas se le escaparon entre gemidos y contracciones. Tuvo un exquisito órgano. Lance seguía embistiéndolo en busca del suyo.

— ¡Lance!

Las caderas del moreno chocaban con sus muslos clavándose en lugares que lo volvían loco.

Las contracciones de Keith lo ceñían en su interior. Termino por correrse dentro. Quedó exhausto en la cama. Su cuerpo pegajoso.

Escucho la respiración agitada de Keith. Quedo a su lado. Se miraban el uno al otro. No querían moverse. Ni siquiera tenían fuerzas.

— Te amo.

Keith sonrió al oír lo dicho por Lance.

— Yo también— correspondió.

Ambos cayeron dormidos sin darse cuenta. Satisfechos el uno del otro.

Lance se despertó, quedó sentado sobre la cama. Keith no estaba con él. El olor del chico lo llenaba todo. La cama hecha un desastre y el aun con rastros de sudor.

Escucho ruidos venir del baño. Se paró dirigiéndose hasta el lugar. Abrió la puerta para ver a Keith bañándose.

Keith se sorprendió. Cubrió su cuerpo por inercia.

Lance se río ante la reacción de Keith. El por su parte estaba completamente desnudo.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— Lo hice, pero no me hiciste caso— Keith hizo un puchero.

Lance entro al baño. Era pequeño, pero entraban los dos.

— Debiste insistir— lo abrazo. Aspiro el olor de Keith. Su aroma permanecía incluso con el tenue olor del jabón.

— Quería bañarme— Keith correspondió el abrazo.

—Si, sudamos mucho— Lance se apartó manteniendo sus manos en la cintura de Keith.

— Ya está oscureciendo— Dijo Keith con la cabeza baja.

— Es verdad— Lance supo al mirar por la pequeña ventana que probablemente ya eran pasadas las ocho.

— Tu familia debe estar preocupada.

— Bueno, cuando te conozcan se les pasara— besó a Keith en la frente apartando su oscuro flequillo.

— ¿Vas a hablarles de mí?

— Sí— respondió Lance apretando sus labios contra los de Keith.

Keith se encogió de hombros. Lance estaba feliz y el también. Conocería a su familia y temía no agradarles. No se le daba bien conocer gente nueva.

Lance deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de Keith. Con las puntas rozo la marca de la mordida.

— ¿Te duele? — la beso. El agua caía por su espalda.

— No mucho.

— Me alegro— la beso. Lamió el cuello de Keith subiendo hasta sus labios.

— ¿Crees que le agrade a tu familia?

— Les vas a encantar.

Solo necesitan permanecer un poco más el uno con él otro.

Solo eso.

Lo demás llegaría después.


	11. El amor destinado

**El próximo capítulo ya es el último. No quiero extenderlo más.**

 **Gracias a quienes me han leído, por sus votos y comentarios. Me animaron bastante** ****

El amor destinado

XI

Shiro se encontraba en la sala sentado junto a Matt. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el omega. Hablaban de varias cosas. Se sentía libre de hablar sobre sus proyectos a futuro.

En ellos se incluía Matt, pero Matt aún no lo sabía. Devia buscar una forma de decirle. Decirle que quería estar con él.

\- Después de la graduación quiero ir a algún lugar.

Matt escuchaba a Shiro.

Veía el anochecer por la ventana. Le daba una sensación extraña. Shiro en su casa y el sentado a su lado escuchándolo.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - preguntó. Esperó ansioso la respuesta de Matt.

Le pillo por sorpresa la pregunta del mayor. Matt sonrió.

\- Si, me gustaría ir.

Shiro relajo la espalda. Luego de todo lo ocurrido por fin hablaban con normalidad e incluso estaba en su casa.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?

Matt pensó en ello. No tenía algo como un lugar especial, tampoco planes para las vacaciones y su familia no organizo nada. Tal vez sus padres tendrían algo en mente.

\- Quizá la playa.

\- Entonces iremos a la playa.

\- No es necesario, debe haber algo que tú quieras hacer- Matt lo miro nervioso. Apenas unos días atrás empezaron a salir. Shiro era demasiado atento y complaciente. No tenía la menor idea de cómo ser recíproco.

\- ¡La pizza llego! - Pidge corrió de la sala, salió a la terraza por la pizza.

Su madre camino tras ella sacando el dinero de su monedero.

\- ¡Katie! - llamo a su hija.

El padre de Matt estaba sentando en el sofá al otro extremo. No parecía realmente interesado en Matt y Shiro. A su edad esas cosas eran bastante obvias.

\- Shiro ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

Matt nervioso miro a su padre. El hombre le sonrió.

\- Por mi estaría bien- aceptó.

Matt ahora dirigió su mirada a Shiro. No pensó que aceptaría la invitación de su padre.

\- ¡La pizza está aquí! - grito Pidge sentándose en la mesa. Abrió la caja, pero su madre la cerro.

\- Espera que todos se sienten- la reprendió.

\- Oh, bueno.

Extrañamente parecían una familia. Shiro no se sentía ajeno a ellos. Lo trataban como uno de los suyos. Se sintió feliz.

Todos terminaron de cenar. Pidge salió a tirar la basura, sus padres se encargaron de limpiar el resto.

Matt se ofreció a ayudar, pero sus padres no lo dejaron.

-Ve con Shiro- le guiño un ojo su madre.

Su padre solo rio bajo.

Hizo caso a sus padres, salió con Shiro a la terraza, el mayor estaba a su costado.

El mayor miraba el cielo. Le gustan las estrellas.

\- Que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo de repente.

Matt se apoyó en la pared. Quería saber que intentaba decir Shiro.

\- Un año parece mucho, pero al final es muy poco- continuó.

Matt percibía un deje de melancolía en la voz de Shiro.

Shiro siempre parecía feliz y amigable. Imperturbable. A Matt le constaba que no era así. Shiro la tuvo difícil. Si ha llegado hasta donde esta fue por esfuerzo. Todo lo logro por sí mismo. No era por que fuera un alfa. Shiro demostró que podía brillar por su talento y no por si jerarquía. Supo dejarse ver en un mundo competitivo e incluso teniendo el potencial que poseía no se mofaba de ello. Generoso y amable. Aconsejando y escuchando. Hecho para ser un líder.

\- Cuando este en la universidad no nos veremos mucho- la voz de Shiro sonó triste.

Matt se acercó más a él dejando que sus brazos se tocaran.

\- Si, ahora estarás en la universidad.

\- Por eso quiero que pasemos las vacaciones juntos.

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

El "juntos" rodó por su cabeza.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Si, juntos.

Matt rio nervioso.

Shiro se tensó.

\- Realmente le gustas a mis padres, también a mí.

Shiro se ruborizó.

\- Es bueno ganarse a la familia.

Matt dejo de reírse. Alzo la vista para toparse con los ojos afectuosos de Shiro.

Shiro tomo su mano.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo.

\- Si, yo también.

El lunes por la mañana Lance tomo el autobús cuarenta minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. Su madre se levantó a duras penas para ayudarle con el desayuno. Lance le hablo sobre que quería presentarle a su pareja. Hablo de lo maravilloso y bonito que era esa persona. Su madre solo asentía ante la clara felicidad de su hijo.

El autobús estaba casi vacío. Ningún estudiante. Lance miro la hora en su móvil.

6:05

Tardaría veinte minutos en llegar y si corría lograría recoger a Keith quince minutos antes de las siente y juntos caminarían a la escuela.

"¡Como una pareja!"

Se sentó en un lugar cerca de la ventana. Todo le parecía más alegre. Su corazón latía jovial víctima del amor. Estaba enamorado. Sonreía como idiota mirando por la ventana. Joven, estúpido y enamorado.

Corrió hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos. Subió por las escaleras emocionado. El clima le parecía increíble y el aire de la mañana golpeaba su rostro.

Golpeo la puerta.

Se escuchó algo caerse y la voz de Keith maldiciendo.

\- ¿Keith?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Keith. El chico saco su cabeza y sonrió.

\- Buenos días- saludo Lance.

\- Buenos días- lo dejo entrar.

Lance entro. Ahora el lugar parecía más iluminado y lleno de vida. La semana pasada ayudó a Keith a limpiar el lugar y tirar cosas que no le servían. Pintaron las paredes y organizaron todo. Ya no lucia como un lugar pequeño y sombrío, incluso se veía más grande.

\- Escuche que algo se rompió ¿Estas bien?

\- No es nada- Keith barría algo -Llegaste temprano.

\- Es para que vayamos juntos a la escuela- Lance lo abrazo para besarlo - ¿No te gusta?

\- No es eso- Keith también lo beso. Dejo que sus labios se encontraran un largo rato. -Quería hacer algo de desayunar para ambos.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Lance feliz. Keith le haría algo de comer. Eso lo ponía feliz. - ¿Qué es?

\- Se quemó...- Keith se encogió de hombros apenado -Estaba bañándome, pero creí que no se quemaría, lo que se cayo fue un vaso que tire cuando trate de quitar la sartén del fuego.

\- ¿Te has quemado?

\- No- negó. -Solo estaba muy caliente.

\- Podríamos comprar algo de comer en el camino.

Keith termino de vestirse. Peino su cabello para verse "presentable". Salió del apartamento junto con Lance. Caminaron todo el trayecto tomados de la mano. Conversaban de cosas triviales y sobre la escuela. Keith sonreía. Estaba feliz. Al fin tenía a alguien que le seria incondicional. Rozo la marca de Lance en su cuello, se estremeció al recordar la promesa de Lance.

Toda una vida. Todo el amor que podía ofrecerle.

De camino a la escuela compraron algo. Lance insistió en pagar todo, Keith prefirió pagar su parte. Lance siempre quería comprarle todo lo que él quisiera, ya le había dado muchos regalos en menos de un par de semanas a ese paso terminaría con su pequeño apartamento lleno de regalos y sin espacio para él.

El día aconteció con el típico ajetreo de las clases. Estudiantes, maestros, voces llenándolo todo. Cuando un maestro salía lance se levantaba e iba junto con Keith. Todo el mundo ya era consciente de la relación entre ambos. No lo podían esconder. El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar.

Keith incluso había conversado con Hunk y Pidge, les había agradado.

Al final de la clase Hunk y Pidge invitaron a lance para ir a una nueva heladería que quedaba a unos diez minutos de la escuela. Lance rechazo la invitación, aun así, acordó que saldrían el fin de semana e incluso pensaba llevar a Keith. Arrastrado de ser necesario, pero lo llevaría. Pensaba pasar el resto de la tarde y fin de semana con Keith. Haciendo de todo. Andando desnudos por el apartamento, teniendo sexo, comiendo y luego podrían dormir acurrucados.

Keith andaba por el pasillo. Quedo de verse con Lance después de la ultima hora, pero el moreno se había puesto a hablar con sus amigos. No se le daba bien conversar con las personas y no sabría qué hablar con ellos. Opto por esperar fuera a Lance.

Leía los carteles pagados a la pared. Eventos y más eventos.

\- Esperaste mucho.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes y varoniles lo tomaban por detrás rodeándolo en un abrazo amoroso.

Lance beso la cabeza de Keith. Olía bien. Como un dulce.

\- No mucho- Keith se dejó abrazar.

Lance hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Keith besándolo.

\- Podríamos ir a comer a algún lugar o comprar algo para comer y llevarlo.

Keith lo pensó un poco. Sólo deseaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Lance.

\- ¿Vamos a mi apartamento?

\- Oh, si- Lance rozo su entrepierna en la espalda baja de Keith.

\- Comeremos y luego haremos eso.

Al igual que la mañana fueron juntos a comer.

Llegaron y subieron las escalaras abrazados y riéndose. Lance no quería soltar a Keith, le daba besos por todas partes.

-Debo sacar la llave- dejo Keith tratando de hablar entre los labios de Lance.

Lance no lo soltaba.

\- ¿Dónde está?

-En mi mochila.

Lance se apartó un poco, no lo suficiente dejando espacio para que Keith lograra sacar las llaves, lo abrazo por la cintura, Keith abrió la puerta y entraron. Lance llegaba a ser demasiado empalagoso, Keith no, pero se dejaba querer. El sexo entre los dos era bueno. Lograban complementarse de muchas maneras. Por momentos Lance se sorprendía de lo lascivo que podía llegar a ser Keith. Le montaba unas cabalgatas increíbles y al final quedaba tendido sobre la cama mientras Keith trataba de que se le pusiera dura de nuevo. Siempre lo lograba y terminaba montado otra vez sobre él.

Lance lo tomo entre sus brazos cargándolo, Keith se aferró a él. El omega dejaba un rastro de besos en el cuello de su compañero.

\- Llévame a la cama- pidió dando una ligera mordida a la bronceada piel de Lance.

\- ¿Y luego? - preguntó Lance en tono coqueto.

\- Luego quiero que me folles.

\- ¿Que te empotre contra la cama?

Keith lamió el cuello del alfa.

\- Si...- dijo en un jadeo.

Lance dejo al omega sobre la cama. Lo observó por unos segundos. Los ojos del chico brillaban por la excitación. Parecía que llevaban toda una vida juntos y no solo un par de semanas. Lance se colocó sobre Keith.

Keith soltó un gemido al sentir como Lance yacía sobre él.

\- Es una posición muy conveniente ¿Por qué no te subes sobre mí?

Keith abrió los ojos. Alzo la cabeza para ver a Lance que lo veía embelesado.

\- ¿Sobre ti? - preguntó.

\- Si- Lance se sentó sobre la cama. Coloco una almohada detrás de su espalda y sonrió con picardía. -Ponte sobre mí.

Keith obedeció. Ya antes lo habían hecho en eso posición y Lance siempre terminaba tan profundo dentro de él que sentía como si fuera a morir de puro placer.

\- Bien...

Lance lo ayudo a desvestirse. Vio el cuerpo desnudo sobre él.

Lance palpo los muslos de Keith.

Keith gimió cuando Lance pellizco uno.

Él moreno busco la hendidura. Quería juguetear un rato con el chico. Keith tendía a desesperarse fácilmente si no era complacido cuando su cuerpo lo exigía. Lance metió primero un dedo para comprobar que Keith estaba listo. Su dedo se deslizó, sintió el suave y cálido interior.

Keith liberaba cortos y bajitos gemidos.

Desabrochó su pantalón dejando expuesta su erección.

\- Lo has hecho bien- su voz ronca por la excitación llenaba los oídos de Keith -Eres asombroso- decía lamiendo los pezones color chocolate.

\- Por favor...

Lance entendía que un "por favor" de Keith durante el sexo significaba "Métemela ya o te hare un berrinche". El tampoco deseaba resistirse un segundo más. Necesitaba estar dentro de Keith como el aire para vivir.

Lance tomo una almohada y la coloco detrás de la cabecera en la cama. Así por mucho que se moviera nadie podría oírlos.

\- Bien- beso los tiernos labios del pelinegro. -Levanta la cadera un poco.

Keith obedeció. Levanto la cadera y se alzó tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Lance lo ayudaba sosteniéndolo por los muslos así Keith no se caería y lo ayudaría a subir y bajar.

\- Voy a caerme- se quejó Keith.

\- No, no voy a dejar que te caigas- lo tomo con más fuerza de los costados. Dejó su mano derecha sujetando por los muslos a su compañero y la mano izquierda la dejo sobre la cintura de este.

\- ¿Ya? - insistió.

\- Sujétate de la cabecera- pidió Lance -Así tendrás de donde sujetarte.

Keith extendió sus brazos obedeciendo a Lance. Se agarro de la cabecera.

\- Ahora baja las caderas.

Lance podía ayudar a Keith a descender y penetrarlo más fácilmente, tenerlo por los muslos le ayudaría a controlar la profundidad de las penetraciones, además Keith podría subir y bajar las caderas para estimularlo más.

Sintió como Lance lo llenaba por completo deslizándose en su interior. Soltó un gemido al sentirlo duro dentro.

\- Más- rogo.

\- No todavía no...- mordió el cuello de Keith.

Keith gimoteo. Lo mordía y penetraba al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza se nublo por un instante.

\- No, no...- chillo.

\- Se un bueno chico.

Keith mordió sus labios.

Lance empezó a embestirlo.

\- No vayas a soltarte.

El pelinegro asintió. No quería caerse. Quedaba en cuclillas sobre Lance.

\- Vamos...- gruño -Hazlo por ti mismo.

\- ¿Como? - preguntó entre jadeos.

\- Sube y baja las caderas- la voz de Lance término en un suspiro.

Keith lo hizo. Subió y bajo las caderas. Lograba sentir que tenía el control de su placer y el de Lance.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Le hablo Lance al oído. El aliento caliente le erizo la piel.

\- Si, puedo sentirlo.

\- Que olor tan sexy- Lance aspiro el aroma. -Vamos, muévete.

Movió las caderas tal y como Lance le indico. Lo sentía entrar y salir de su interior. El calor deslizarse y hundirse dentro. Jadeaba, el sonido de la cama y el golpe sordo de la cama contra la pared se sujetaba de la cabecera para mantener el equilibrio y ayudarse su vaivén.

\- ¡Se siente increíble! - grito Keith.

Lance gruño. Keith lo apretaba en su interior.

-Si, siente increíble.

Se unieron en un beso apasionado. Keith seguía sus movimientos frenéticos. Las embestidas profundas.

Lance se vino dentro. Keith gimió al sentir su propio placer. Se dejo caer sobre Lance. Sentía sus manos entumecidas y sus caderas empezaron a doler.

-Increíble...- dijo Lance en tono cariñoso.

Se acurrucaron juntos y durmieron. El resto del fin de semana se la pasaron juntos haciendo y desasiendo como se les venía en gana en el pequeño departamento. Eran solo ellos dos y con eso les bastaba.


	12. Un amor para siempre

**Uff! Al fin lo termine.**

 **Cuando me vi Voltron por primera vez me gustó mucho esta ship, ya había visto fan arts de ellos, pero nunca me dio por saber quiénes eran, hasta que un día me vi la serie y me enamoré de este par. Son tan lindo juntos, me gusta tanto sus diseños como sus personalidades y me fue inevitable shiperalos cuando los vi ¡Son preciosos! Y los amo.**

 **Desde hacía un tiempo quería escribir un omegaverse y que mejor para eso que mi actual OTP. Quienes sepan del omegaverse se habrán dado cuenta que omito muchas cosas, pero deje lo esencial para que funcionará. Lamento el OC y que esta nota sea tan larga.**

 **Empezare a publicar otro fanfic Klance pero aún no elijo título, también será un AU ❤**

 ***Laith es un nombre y significa León xd**

Un amor para siempre

XII

El tiempo se les fue y no se dieron cuenta.

Los últimos dos años los pasaron juntos. Unidos por el vínculo inquebrantable de sus corazones.

Lance sabía que el amor no se le iba a acabar. Pensaba en eso mientras miraba a Keith.

Ambos acordaron salir a comprar cosas para la fiesta de graduación.

Pidge y Hunk los acompañaban.

— Me alegro de estar contigo— le susurro al oído Lance.

Keith ya estaba acostumbrado a lo meloso que llegaba a ser Lance. Le sonrió para luego besarle en la mejilla.

— Yo también— le apretó la mano.

Durante los últimos meses Keith logró acoplarse a la vida con Lance. Ya no estaba solo y pasaba gran parte de su día con Lance. A menudo iba a casa de la familia del joven alfa y pasaba tiempo con ellos. Tal y como Lance le había dicho su familia quedó encantada con él. Una familia numerosa, padres, hermanos, tíos y primos. Ahora tenía un lugar al cual volver. Un lugar junto a Lance y personas que lo aprecian.

— Ellos quieren hacer una comida después de la ceremonia de graduación— Pidge hablaba con Lance. El moreno tomaba de la mano a Keith mientras conversamos con su compañera.

— Sería un almuerzo entre todos nuestros compañeros— Lance se dirigió a Keith.

— Porque sería la ultimas vez que nos veríamos ya que vamos a la universidad.

— Hunk, Pidge y yo iremos a la misma universidad— dijo Lance.

Keith optó por otra carrera para su buena suerte ambas carreras estaban ubicadas cerca la una de la otra así que solo sería cuestión de caminar un poco para estar juntos.

Sería de esa forma. El resto de sus vidas juntos unidos por su amor.

Seis años después.

Keith despertó al oír el sonido de algo romperse contra el piso. Se levantó rápido para ir y ver qué era lo que se había roto. Bajo al primer piso, el suelo estaba frío, por las prisas no logró ponerse unos zapatos. Se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba seguro de que el sonido venia de ahi.

— Deja eso— yo lo limpio.

Keith escucho la voz de Lance hablando bajo. Como un susurro.

— Se enojara...— escucho la voz como un sollozo de su hijo.

— No importa, compraremos otra taza.

— Va a enojarse conmigo— dijo en un llanto.

— Le diré que la rompí yo.

— Me pregunto cuántas cosas habrá roto y nunca me dijiste— Keith apareció parado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

— Buenos días— Lance ignoro lo último y tiró los restos de la taza en el bote de basura.

— No mucho— respondió nervioso.

— ¡Fue papá, fue él! — grito el niño pequeño.

— Ya sabe que fuiste tú.

— ¡No! — grito el niño pequeño —No le creas.

Keith se acercó al pequeño. Se inclinó y lo miró fijamente.

— Si fui yo— bajó la cabeza apenado — ¡Fue un accidente!

Mientras Keith discutía con su hijo, Lance por su parte preparaba café.

— Estábamos preparando un desayuno— asintió energético —Papá dijo que sacara una taza ¡Y se rompió cuando cayó al suelo!

—Es porque tengo un mal ayudante— Lance le entregó un sándwich al niño —Toma, cómetelo.

El niño lo aceptó y se fue corriendo. Encendió el televisor.

— ¿Tendremos una noche para nosotros dos este fin de semana? — Lance tomó por la cintura a Keith —Llevamos a con mis padres y que lo cuiden solo por este fin de semana.

— No sé— respondió Keith —Estoy enojado por que rompieron mi taza y no sé qué otras cosas más han roto.

Lance lo beso en el cuello.

— Te compare otra taza.

Keith fingió pensarlo un largo rato.

Lance le mordisqueo un poco el cuello.

— Esta bien.

Lance lo beso. Un largo y profundo beso. Absortos el uno en el otro no se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo los miraba.

Keith vio al niño mirándolos con cara de asco.

— Espera está aquí— Keith intentó apartar a Lance.

— Que vea.

— No— chillo.

— Qué asco— dijo el pequeño. —Los adultos son raros.

—Algún día encontraras a alguien y harán muchas otras cosas— le guiño un ojo Lance.

—No le digas eso ¿Y por qué no trae puesto su uniforme? — Keith tomó a su hijo entre los brazos, subió a la habitación para vestirlo.

— ¡Un león volador!

—Ven, ponte el uniforme.

Keith bajo con el niño en brazos.

—Ya se nos está haciendo tarde— tomó las llaves que colgaban en la pared.

—Papá la otra vez rompió un plato— le susurro al oído Laith.

— No puede ser...

— ¡Te escuche! — Lance abrió la puerta del auto.

Keith sentó al niño y le acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

— No le creas nada de lo que te diga— Lance cerró la puerta con el niño dentro del auto.

Keith frunció el ceño.

Lance le sonrió. Le abrió la puerta del auto y él tomó su lugar.

Llegaron al colegio a tiempo. El tráfico a esa hora era terrible. Keith bajo junto con Laith, Lance se quedó dentro del auto escuchando música por la radio.

—Nos veremos para el almuerzo— dejo Keith a Laith en la entrada.

Laith entró corriendo, luego giró para despedirse de Keith.

— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Se despidió de su hijo y camino rumbo al auto.

Lance miraba algo en su móvil. Encendió el auto, llevaría a Keith a su trabajo y luego el iría al suyo. Llegaron a las oficinas, Keith estaba por bajar Lance lo sujeto para evitar que saliera del auto.

— Tendremos un buen fin de semana— lo beso.

Keith correspondió el beso entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lance. Los besos del alfa siempre lograban estremecerlo no importaba cuanto tiempo ya hubiera pasado.

— Llamaré a mi madre para llevarlo mañana temprano— lo beso suave y largo. —Hueles increíble.

Keith logró bajar del auto escabulléndose de los brazos del alfa. Lance trato de atraparlo, pero el omega fue más rápido.

— Mañana tendremos una excelente noche— se despidió entrando a su trabajo.

— ¿De verdad? — Lance pregunto emocionado — ¡Tengamos otro bebé!

Pese a las dificultades que pasaron en un principio Lance y Keith lograron cimentar su relación. Ahora se tenían el uno al otro y a pequeño y desastroso hijo.

Keith pensó en la oferta de Lance y que quizá si quería otro bebé. Podrían hacerlo ese mismo fin de semana


End file.
